Los sentimientos de un emperador
by Amazona Verde
Summary: El capi. 23!, ahora si... el lemon y el final UU...esto es un yaoi YYY!
1. Default Chapter

Este finc esta basado en la serie de Yu gi oh, no se pretende ganar ningún beneficio con esta historia, esta hecha por una fan para otros fans.

NOTA: para no haber confusiones y demás abreviare así los nombres

Y = Yugi

YY = Yami Yugi

T = Tea

TN = Tristan

J = Joey

E = Emperador

LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE UN  EMPERADOR 1 CAPITULO: VIAJE AL PASADO 

Yugi caminaba alegremente por las calles camino a la escuela, se sentía especialmente feliz ese día, ¿el porque? No lo sabía, simplemente era uno de esos días es los que te sientes relajado y contento

Al llegar a la escuela se encontró con sus amigos...aquellos que lo apoyaban y ayudaban en todo...sonrío al verlos reunidos

T: hola Yugi! Buenos días

Y: buenos días amigos- murmuro alegremente

TN: oye! ¿por qué tan animado?

Joey tomo a Yugi del cuello mientras hablaba pícaramente- que se me hace que hay una chica de la que Yugi no nos ha hablado

Y: por...por supuesto que no amigos...¿cómo se les ocurre algo así?

TN: Yugi....¿por qué no nos dijiste nada?

Y: ya les dije que no es verdad!

En eso todos los comentarios de parte de Joey y Tristan son callados por los saludos del nuevo profesor de  historia

PR: Buenos días alumnos, seré su nuevo profesor en este año escolar, mi materia como muchos ya sabrán es historia antigua, en nuestro primer periodo hablaremos sobre la cultura egipcia, por favor saquen sus libros con sus cuadernos de apuntes....

Todos en el salón suspiraron con fastidio menos Yugi y sus amigos que les interesaba saber sobre Egipto...después de todo el duelista y emperador más famoso de este era su amigo....

Dentro del rompecabezas Yami despertó del sueño en el que estaba, por medio de Yugi sabía lo que sucedía a su alrededor y quería ver lo que sabía la cultura "moderna" de su antiguo pueblo...

PR: bueno alumnos empezaremos con la clase, como sabrán Egipto fue el pueblo mas sobresaliente y avanzado de su época...-todos contestaron afirmativamente con la cabeza incluyendo a Yami desde el rompecabezas- y por lo tanto el lugar mas codiciado para las guerras y control sobre esta, en esa época jóvenes todos los pueblos solo pensaban en hacer su dominio más grande y Egipto fue atacado muchas veces aunque sin éxito ¿alguien puede decirme algún dios de los egipcios?

Nadie contesto a la pregunta, eso era lógico después de todo era la primera vez que veían ese tema y Yami para ayudar un poco a Yugi tomo su cuerpo

El profesor vio como Yugi levantaba su mano y sonrió...ese niño era el mas importante en esa aula....

PR: ¿si joven? ¿sabe la respuesta?

Por supuesto profesor- Yami se levanto del pupitre confiadamente- uno de los dioses de los egipcios fue Ra, y no solo fue un dios cualquiera, era el más poderoso y generoso de todos, fue el dios único- Yami por supuesto sabía muchas cosas más pero no se iba a ver muy normal que alguien conociera tanto y eso podría afectar a Yugi por lo que decidió sentarse

PR: ¿alguna otra cosa joven mmmm...-el profesor fingió observar la lista de los alumnos- Yugi?

YY: no profesor, es todo- cuando el profesor siguió hablando volteo hacia sus amigos sonriendo (aunque solo era una mueca)-después de eso cambio de nuevo con Yugi

Y: _muchas gracias Yami...te debo una_

YY_: no fue nada Yugi, dormiré un poco si hay algún problema sólo conecta nuestro vinculo_

Y: _esta bien_

Así transcurrió toda la semana hasta el viernes que por suerte del destino en la ultima hora tocaba historia....

Acabo la clase con algunos alumnos dormidos aunque Yugi y sus amigos observaban y escuchaban entretenidos para asombro del salón ¡y toda la escuela! Al ver que Joey y Tristan les interesaba una materia... ese profesor había hecho un milagro y todos los maestros  lo admiraban por eso.

PR: espere un poco joven Yugi ¿podría quedarse un momento? Necesito hablar un poco con usted...si no le molesta en privado...-dijo por ultimo observando a Tea, Tristan y Joey

Y: amigos me quedaré a hablar un poco con el profesor, pueden adelantarse a la tienda de mi abuelo luego los alcanzo

Joey iba a protestar pero la mano de Tristan se lo impidió

TN: esta bien Yugi te esperamos allá

Salieron del salón alejándose un poco mientras Tristan mantenía callado a Joey

J: ¿por qué hiciste eso? No voy a dejar a Yugi solo...

T: ¿no te das cuenta Joey? No nos iremos en realidad....

J: ¿cómo?

TN: este chico no tiene nada de cerebro-Tea miro a Tristan con mala cara por insultar a Joey- bueno...me refiero a que es despistado....

T: mmm.... bueno Joey a lo que se refiere Tristan es que oiremos la conversación sin que se den cuenta, me da mala espina que quiera hablar con Yugi habiendo solamente una semana de clases, no lleva malas notas en esta materia... al contrario! Y se me hace muy sospechoso eso de "a solas"

TN: es cierto...esto me vuele mal

J: la verdad no entiendo...pero si algo malo puede pasarle a Yugi cuenten conmigo para apoyarlos!

Tristan y Tea asintieron y haciendo el menor ruido posible pegaron sus cabezas a la puerta

PR: muy bien Yugi... lo que te voy a decir es algo que tal vez te sorprenda... pero no quiero que creas que tengo malas intenciones...

Afuera del salón Tea y Tristan oían totalmente colorados mientras Joey los observaba confundido

Y: dígame profesor... ¿es que acaso he hecho algo mal en clases?

PR: no es sobre la escuela... es sobre tu articulo del milenio...

Tea y Tristan dejaron de estar sonrojados para poner más atención igual que Joey.

Y: ¿cómo sabe que...

PR: como te dije Yugi...esto tal vez te sorprenda pero...quisiera que le dijeras a Yami que se materializada fuera de tu cuerpo.... 

Yugi asintió con la cabeza y cerrando sus ojos se conecto con Yami

Y: _Yami...._

YY_:¿qué sucede Yugi?_

Y: _¿oíste lo que acaba de decir el profesor?..._

YY: _lo oí perfectamente...creo que voy a tener que salir...desconecta tu mente de la mía..._

Y: _esta bien Yami...._

Yugi abrió los ojos y una luz lo envolvió por completo haciendo que el profesor sonriera, después de eso Yami apareció 

YY: que es lo que quiere?

PR: creo que no me recuerdas...el hechizo funciono muy bien....

Y: ¿de que hechizo habla profesor?.....

PR: en uno que se realizo hace cinco mil años...antes de que quedarás encerrado en ese rompecabezas...-murmuro dirigiéndose a Yami

YY: explícate!... no entiendo de que me hablas....

PR: lo explicare de la forma más sencilla que pueda....mmm....el faraón... ósea tú...esta en el pasado... yo soy tu sacerdote...e hice que parte de su alma, corazón y mente se juntaran en el rompecabezas...

Y: ¿por qué hiciste eso?

PR: lo que sucede....es que en realidad el faraón no pudo vencer al mundo de las sombras...

YY: eso es mentira si eso fuera cierto este mundo estuviera destruido...

PR: piense un poco...porque yo estoy aquí...el hechizo...porque usted no recuerda nada

Yami frunció el seño pero en sus ojos podía verse mucha confusión

PR: veo que no tiene idea de lo que digo...se lo explicare mejor....como todos sus sacerdotes de alto rango, podíamos ver el futuro lejano y cercano...yo vi como era derrotado y el mundo destruido...no podía dejar que eso pasara... y buscando en escritos mas antiguos encontré la forma de tal vez prevenir su destrucción...vine del pasado al futuro para llevarme a su Hikari.....

YY: ¿cómo que a mi Hikari?...además tengo muchas preguntas que hacerle... si viene del pasado y se supone el mundo fue destruido ¿cómo pudo existir un futuro?...

PR: eso mi señor, no puedo revelárselo ya que podría romper las dimensiones con esas palabras...

YY: esta bien...pero sigo sin entender...¿para que necesita a Yugi?

PR: ya que tu te has vuelto un ser independiente del rompecabezas por algunos minutos llevaré a Yugi al pasado con el rompecabezas para que con su poder ayude al faraón...después de derrotar al mundo de las sombras el volverá al futuro y tu habrás recuperado todos los recuerdos del pasado incluyendo la visita de Yugi... al romperse el hechizo...

YY: no creo que se necesiten solo minutos para eso...

PR: mi joven faraón...unos segundos aquí serán horas aya por el cambio de dimensiones...el porque te debes quedar? Por dos razones, primero necesito a alguien que este aquí de enlace con la otra dimensión, en este caso serás tu con Yugi... y segundo... muy sencillo ¿qué dirías si vieras a un sujeto idéntico a ti?

Y: eso es verdad...

YY: pero si se necesita un enlace para las dos dimensiones...¿cómo llegó usted aquí?

PR: como te dije viaje al futuro...con un conjuro...pero no puedo regresar al pasado por mi mismo...en realidad ustedes me ayudaran a regresar...no es difícil...de hecho se han vuelto tan fuertes que podrían transportar hasta diez personas de ida y vuelta sin ningún problema...

Y: mm...¿entonces Yami no ira conmigo?

PR: me temo que no jovencito...

Y: que lástima...pero bueno será interesante platicar de tu futuro con el faraón y...

PR: ¿es que acaso no escuchaste las cosas que dije?, el faraón no puede enterarse de que vienes del futuro y menos del rompecabezas! Tienes que ser muy precavido...yo te ayudaré a comportarte...será muy difícil pero...

Y: ¿cuánto tiempo estaré allá?

PR: mm...serán unos...seis días...pero aquí solo serán unos...tres minutos....

Y: seis días?! Tendré que llevar muchas cosas....

PR: no tendrás porque... te daré ropa...después de todo no puedes usar esa ropa en Egipto...usarás lo que te de...

Y: ¿cómo iré frente al faraón? Digo...identidad....

PR: tu identidad será el de un príncipe extranjero...tú como muchos pueblos en nuestra época también controlaban los monstruos además de Egipto y serás huésped de honor para los juegos...

Y: ¿juegos?...

PR: por supuesto! Esa es la actividad principal de las relaciones entre los príncipes...duelos...usaras tus propios monstruos...la diferencia es que son reales...

Y: ¿reales? Yo no tengo monstruos reales...

PR: eso ya lo arregle yo...¿sabes tu baraja de memoria?

Y: por supuesto...

PR: bien...toma estas tablas egipcias...-dijo el sacerdote dándoles las tabletas de oro con inscripciones 

Y: ¿para que son?

PR: escucha bien lo que te diré...en total son 50...tienen un hechizo especial que hice...di el nombre del monstruo, hechizo, equipo o trampa y este aparecerá en la tableta...estas serían por darles algún nombre cartas de duelo antiguas...

YY: que interesante...yo no las recuerdo del todo...pero parece que te vas a divertir mucho Yugi...anda di tus cartas...

Y: bien...mago oscuro!

La carta se ilumino y apareció la figura de una hermosa mujer portando la ropa del mago oscuro, solo que esta estaba en tonalidades plateadas y verdes.

Y: ¿qué significa esto?

PR: muy sencillo, como te dije en mi mundo los monstruos son reales y aunque existen varios dragones del mismo poder y raza así como varias criaturas, hay excepciones...y  si no me equivoco tu carta favorita es el mago oscuro no es cierto?...bueno también es la carta favorita del emperador y no puede haber dos...en realidad jamás había visto a la "hechicera obscura" es una criatura de nueva creación...muchos quedarán sorprendidos...

Así siguió Yugi con todas las cartas hasta terminar por completo con las cincuenta

PR: muy bien hecho!, ahora tienes que saber algunas reglas... cuando pierdas algún combate con tus criaturas estas desaparecerán para siempre...no hay forma de recuperarla por lo que no sacrifiques tus cartas en vano... a diferencia de los duelos modernos no existen puntos de vida...más bien son raunts... son dos y si quedan en empate hacen un tercero,...puedes usar tu monstruo, hechizo o trampa los duelos que quieras y retirarlos cuando quieras, por lógica no puedes tener más de 21 cartas en tu mesa...(tablero) después de terminar el duelo, las cartas que se encuentren combinadas vuelven a hacer como eran antes...si alguien se rinde los monstruos en el campo no reciben daño alguno y vuelven a sus tablas...

Y: ya entiendo....eso creo...

PR: bien, será mejor que partamos de inmediato...y ah! Casi lo olvido, se que tu desempeño es mejor cuando estas con tus amigos ¡así que pueden salir detrás de la puerta muchachos!

Se escucho un ruido fuerte para dar paso a Joey, Tristan y Tea totalmente avergonzados

YY: ¿nos estaban espiando?

J: lo que sucede es que nos preocupamos por ti...y...pues...no queríamos que nada te pasará...

Y: gracias por preocuparse chicos ¿vendrán conmigo?

TN, T Y J: ¡por supuesto Yugi!

El sacerdote sonrío interiormente...aunque ellos lo ignoraban esa amistad sería muy importante...

PR: bien...entre más rápido partamos mejor...repite estas palabras Yami ...._alaquelu doja pilo maxu demu coya deta duel_, juntando tus brazos así...- el sacerdote puso los brazos de Yami sobre su cabeza- ahora di las palabras

Y:  _alaquelu doja pilo maxu demu coya deta duel_

Después de estas palabras toda la habitación se ilumino de una cegadora luz dorada y frente a los ojos de Yami todos sus amigos desaparecieron...

CONTINUARA.....

Hola! Ya se que este capitulo esta muy aburrido y confundido, pero le tenia que dar un poco de lógica a la historia no? bueno las cosas se pondrán mas interesantes, más que nada entre el emperador y Yugi...

Bueno manden sus comentario a: ku_hi_makai@hotmail.com

ATTE: Amazona Verde


	2. Los sentimientos de un emperador 2

LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE UN  EMPERADOR 

2 CAPITULO: LA LLEGADA DE UN HERMOSO EXTRANJERO

Yugi despertó muy confundido en una cama con dosel blanco...todo le daba vueltas ¿dónde se encontraba?....¡por dios! ¡esas paredes están cubiertas de oro!

Yugi se levanto para tocar la pared, pero lo que más le sorprendió fueron los jeroglíficos egipcios...así que no había sido un sueño...

SA (sacerdote): que bueno que ya despertó señor...sus amigos están en el otro cuarto...le dejaré aquí..-el sacerdote que fingió ser el profesor de Yugi dejo una vestimenta de tela muy fina sobre su cama- su ropa para que se cambie... lo esperamos en cuando este listo para explicarle algunas cosas junto con sus amigos..con permiso...

Yugi se vistió sin prisa confundido, le había sorprendido mucho que el pro... sacerdote le hablara con tanto respeto...

Cuando termino de vestirse se sentía un poco incomodo...no era que su ropa fuera fea o molesta sino que...se había acostumbrado a traer su chamarra, por lo menos su camisa y sus pantalones...y la ropa que tenia le cubría un poco abajo de la rodilla, claro que se había dejado la ropa interior (que eran unos bóxer blancos) además de que un hombro estaba descubierto al pasar la tela en forma diagonal...se sentía extraño...sin más contratiempos se dirigió al cuarto contiguo que el sacerdote le había señalado.

Al entrar vio a sus amigos vestidos al mismo estilo.

Joey vestía casi la misma ropa que él, sino fuera por las hombreras de oro en sus brazos, Tristan igual que ellos dos tenía un hombro descubierto pero lo que detenía su ropa era un cinto con un símbolo extraño y por ultimo Tea, con una pequeña diadema de oro y rubíes en la cabeza y un vestido que cubría sus hombros pero dejaba la espalda descubierta, tenia un pequeño brazalete en el pie, a diferencia de Yugi que tenia dos en cada brazo...hasta ahora notaba que se las había puesto....

SA: toma asiento príncipe, antes que nada les explicare la identidad de cada uno, el porque de sus vestimentas y sus formas de actuar....

Todos asintieron poniendo atención

SA: como habrán notado, las telas son de diferente calidad, las más elegantes son las del joven Yugi y la del Joven Tristan, después le sigue la del señor Joey y por ultimo la de la señorita Tea...

Yugi: ¿por qué no todas iguales sacerdote?

Yugi observo igual que sus amigos que el sacerdote se ponía repentinamente serio acomodándose en su asiento

SA: estamos en el antiguo Egipto...y las reglas de esta época son muy diferentes a las suyas...deben de saber que en esta época abundan mucho los esclavos...

TN Y T: ¿cómo que esclavos?...¿con cadenas y látigo y....no lo creo de Yami

SA: mi señor es el mejor emperador que ha existido en todo Egipto... ha intentado muchas veces anular la esclavitud pero todos protestan si lo hace... el jamás ha maltratado a ninguna persona...pero tienen que comprender eso...

J: entendemos...siga con la explicación...

SA: bien...como ya habrán deducido sus vestimentas van de acuerdo al rango que tengan, primeramente esta Tristan como hermano mayor de Yugi y tu cinto es el símbolo de la familia...

TN: ¿cuál familia?....nisiquiera se el nombre que usare o...de que país vengo... ni nada!

SA: eso lo explicaré después, tenga un poco de paciencia- Tristan cruzo los brazos en enojo mientras asentía indicando que continuara- Yugi será como dije hermano menor de Tristan...pero aquí hay algo que debo mencionar y dejar en claro...en cada reino solamente uno de los herederos puede jugar el duelo de monstruos....en su caso será así, Tristan al ser el mayor es la cabeza de su familia y Yugi será el príncipe del duelo...

Yugi y Tristan asintieron

SA: bien...todo en orden hasta aquí...como note en mi clase y comentarios de sus maestros, el joven Joey causa muchos problemas por sus peleas además de su carácter fuerte y poderosa musculatura...-Joey sonrió orgulloso de lo que el sacerdote decía de él mientras Tristan suspiraba con fastidio al ver a su amigo con su "alterego"- pero también...me he dado cuenta de tu sobre protectora conducta hacia Yugi...además de que eres muy leal a él....en realidad pensé primero en ponerte a ti como a su hermano, pero para ser de la realeza tienes que tener muy bueno modales...-después de estas palabras Tristan se echo a reír- aunque Tristan también carece de ellos-ahora fue el turno de Joey- es más controlable y  educado...

Tristan y Joey se miraban con odio en una de sus riñas diarias mientras Tea y Yugi trataban de separarlos

SA: cof...cof...-todos callaron ante el tosido del sacerdote- y por ultimo Tea.. ella será la dama de compañía de Yugi, tiene un puesto más arriba que el de sirviente...

Y: no me gusta que Tea tenga ese puesto...siento que la insulto...

T: no te preocupes Yugi...no es ningún insulto para mi si así puedo ayudarte..

SA: bien- interrumpió las palabras que cambiaban Tea y Yugi- ya que sus identidades están dictadas vendrá la parte difícil...esto lo he planeado con mucha sutileza desde hace muchos años en su mundo...por lo que no debe fallar...antes que nada los modales...

El sacerdote se paro enfrente de ellos mirándolos seriamente

SA: número uno: Tristan hará las presentaciones y solo podrá hablar Yugi además de él, Joey será el guardaespaldas de Yugi y Tristan pero siempre estará detrás de Yugi- Joey asintió como un soldado esperando una misión- solamente hablarás cuando se insulte a Yugi o lo estén molestando verbalmente, pero si Yugi puede controlar la situación y más importante, si el que habla es el faraón ¡ni se te ocurra abrir la boca! –Joey asintió un poco asustado- por ultimo la señorita Tea- al mencionarla bajo su tomo de voz a uno más suave- ella ira al lado izquierdo de Yugi y no podrá levantar la cara a nadie por ser de clase baja...¿entendieron lo que les dije?

Y, TN, T y J: si!

SA: bueno...- dirigiéndose a Yugi y Tristan- ustedes como príncipes deberían hablar y escribir el idioma egipcio, pero como es imposible que lo aprendan en un día daré la siguiente excusa al emperador antes de su llegada, ustedes al venir de un país lejano no aprendieron el egipcio por aprender otra lengua más antigua, esa lengua será la escritura japonesa, en esta época nadie la conoce y todos creerán la farsa, el problema es que si no saben tan siquiera lo básico del idioma podrían sospechar...en esta noche les enseñare a ustedes los signos básicos del egipcio...además de algunas cosas más...Tea y Joey vayan a descansar...mañana será un día muy pesado...

Al amanecer el sacerdote los condujo afuera del templo donde esperaban unos hombres con unas elegantes y amplias camas (o por lo menos para los ojos de Joey) con cortinas cubriéndola, donde cabían perfectamente cuatro personas en cada una

SA: Tristan y Joey irán en una mientras yo, el príncipe y la dama vamos  en otra

Con estas instrucciones subieron a las "camas gigantes" con rumbo a una gran pirámide...los aposentos del emperador...

El camino fue muy agradable, si ignoraban los rezos y suplicas de Tristan

J: estas nervioso Tristan?

TN: ¿y como no estarlo? No puedo decir ni hacer ninguna cosas mal...Yugi cuenta conmigo...

J: vamos! Todo saldrá bien

TN: eso espero...

Mientras en el otro compartimiento

SA: dígame su majestad...¿se encuentra ansioso?

Y: no tanto, aunque ahora Yami no me conoce yo si lo conozco y se que nos llevaremos bien...

SA: yo pienso lo mismo...recuerde cuidar a toda costa la maleta que trae con usted señorita Tea

T: así lo haré, se la importancia de las cartas...no se preocupe

Al llegar al templo entraron con elegancia siendo recibidos con reverencias y muestras de respeto

E: bienvenidos sean extranjeros a mi reino, aunque mi sacerdote habló sobre su llegada no me informo de su origen o nombres...-su vista se enfoco inmediatamente en la delicada y bella figura del joven frente a sus ojos, además de la rareza de su cabello...muy raro color...

Yugi por su parte observaba a Yami con una cara amigable, era igual que el futuro sólo que su cabello en este tiempo era totalmente negro (_N/A: lo del cabello negro lo puse solamente porque según lo que yo sé, no existían egipcios con otro color de pelo)_

TN: le damos nuestros más cordiales saludos majestad- Tristan hace una reverencia y los demás hacen lo mismo- venimos de un reino lejano llamado Jarást, ningún representante vino antes por no haber en la familia algún duelista preparado...pero al existir hemos venido ha formar lazos de unión y lealtad si usted así lo desea...

E: me dará mucho gusto si eso sucede...pero aún no me dicen sus nombres...

TN: yo soy el heredero de mi dinastía, Tristan hijo del gobernante Sakamo- (mente de TN: que gran mentirota estoy diciendo...y tan realista que se oye... sin tan solo sonara así cuando me mandan a la dirección..)-el es mi hermano menor Yugi- dijo señalando a Yugi que sonriendo hizo una inclinación- duelista ejemplar de mi pueblo, la dama al lado de mi hermano es su compañía y el joven detrás de mi es nuestro guardaespaldas....

E: jamás había oído el nombre de Yugi...¿qué significa tu nombre duelista?...

Y: significa "juego" en nuestro idioma antiguo señor...en honor a lo que mi padre decidió que sería mi futuro...un duelista

Yami sonrió en desacuerdo, le molestaba que otros controlaran la vida de los demás y por alguna razón le molestaba más que alguien forzara a tan lindo chico...

E: y a ti....¿te gusta ser duelista?

Y: por supuesto que si! Las criaturas si las tratas con respeto se convierten en tus mejores amigos y...-Yugi observo como el sacerdote le miraba de manera fulminante a los ojos- lo siento me salí del tema...

Yami sonrió, ese niño era tan sincero y adorable...que no podía creer que pudiera ser duelista...

E: me gusta que sean sinceros y digan la verdad joven Yugi... creo que tu y yo nos llevaremos muy bien- con esto Yami le sonrió para recibir una dulce sonrisa de Yugi...por Ra ese niño le estaba despertando mucha ternura... además de deseo...-mañana habrá una reunión para hacer duelos entre los duelistas de los reinos...¿contare con su presencia?

Y: por supuesto su majestad, mi hermano y yo estaremos allí, no hay ninguna duda

Yugi dio una ultima reverencia para dirigirse hacia el sacerdote que los esperaba en la salida para llevarlos a uno de los aposentos del templo

E: antes de irse Yugi...quisiera saber...¿cuál es su criatura favorita?

Y: siempre ha sido el mago oscuro que usted posee...pero en mi baraja...tal vez lo vea el día de mañana- Yugi sonrió en forma de despedida desapareciendo al dar vuelta en el pasillo

Yami sonrió... ese chico además de tierno, honesto y hermoso también era misterioso...ya quería saber lo que sucedería el día de mañana...

Yugi al llegar a su aposento con sus amigos y el sacerdote se dejo caer como Tristan...se sintieron muy tensos con los ojos de Yami observándolos con tanto detalle...

T: estuvieron fantásticos chico!

J: si...jamás me espere ese vocabulario tan refinado de ti Tristan...

TN: oye! Todo los honores los tiene el sacerdote, tardamos casi toda la noche para que pudiera hablar correctamente

SA: eso es cierto...era demasiado difícil...el chico no decía diez palabras sin decir alguna blasfemia o palabra moderna como "viejo" o "cuate"

Todos rieron por eso dejando a Tristan muy avergonzado y apenado

Al día siguiente Yugi temblaba de los nervios...no era por el duelo o el ver a las criaturas (los hologramas de la actualidad los mostraba de manera y tamaño real por lo que estaba acostumbrado) sino que si ganaba iba a enfrentarse al propio Yami...y eso no lo tenia muy tranquilo que digamos...además de los sentimientos que sentía en su cuerpo por el emperador...quería abrazarlo y poner su cabeza en su pecho...esperen ¿qué estaba pensando?...tenía que olvidarse de eso inmediatamente....

Después de muchas porras y ánimos de sus amigos Yugi fue decidido al encuentro...claro que ellos iban detrás de él...su "hermano" y Tea a sus lados y Joey por detrás.

De repente un sujeto se les cruza en su camino y ve a Yugi burlonamente

¿?:ya decidieron los combates y te tocara pelear contra mi...no tendrás oportunidad de vencerme, estoy entre los cinco mejores duelistas del reino... y tus oportunidades se reducirán más al tener yo este dragón- el chico saco un dragón de ojos rojos- bien te espero...tu eres el único que falta y nuestro combate será el primero....

Yugi se dirigió seguro al encuentro mientras Tea iba a su lado cargando contra su pecho la pequeña mochila donde estaban el rompecabezas y las tablas de monstruos

E: bien...el primer combate será del joven príncipe Yugi contra uno de los mejores duelistas del reino...Sorbia!

Todos aplaudieron a este ultimo pero Yugi no se dejo intimidar y recordando todas las enseñanzas que Yami "del futuro" le había dado cambio su cara  a una segura y confiada para asombro de sus amigos, rivales y el mismo emperador...era como ver a otro muchacho en la arena....

Y: que comience el duelo!!!

CONTINUARA................

No me maten por cortarle en esta parte...para dejarles en suspenso jejeje, ¿qué sucederá en el próximo combate? ¿Yugi perderá o ganara? ¿cómo reaccionara el emperador ante esto? descúbrelo en el próximo capitulo...(no!!! ya me parezco a los señores que hablan cuando una historia se termina en continuara...)

Opiniones, sugerencias y demás manden un mail a:

Ku_hi_makai@hotmail.com

atte.: Amazona Verde


	3. Los sentimientos de un emperador3

LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE UN EMPERADOR

3 CAPITULO: EL DRAGÓN DE OJOS ROJOS ES DESTRUIDO

Yugi observaba a su contrincante con confianza, tampoco era como Yami, su cara seguía siendo inocente y amigable...sólo que había algo diferente... la adrenalina corría por todo su ser dándole pequeños calambres de emoción.

Desde su trono, Yami observaba a ese joven encantador, si que lo había sorprendido su cambio de actitud...ese duelo iba ser interesante...

Y: Tea, dame por favor el rompecabezas y las tablas de duelo...

T: si...mi señor...-murmuro poniendo sobre su cabeza la mochila abierta

Yugi tomo la pequeña pirámide y con cuidado la puso sobre su pecho amarrada a su cuello mientras con la otra mano colocaba las tablas a su lado

Tea después de no sentir el peso de las cosas dentro de la mochila levanto un poco la cabeza y le sonrió a Yugi a lo que este se la devolvió aun más grande, siendo notado por el emperador que no dejaba detalle alguno sin observar.

Y: tu empiezas el duelo, saca tu primer monstruo!

Sordia se intimido ante la orden grave y sonora de esos pequeños labios... ¿de donde podía sacar semejante voz?...por lo que decidió sacar a un monstruo sin siquiera pensar...la sirena seductora...

Yugi observaba todas las muecas coquetas que la sirena le enviaba y se sonrojo un poco, después de todo esa sirena era real y podía hechizarle si quería...pero fuera de eso le tenía muy sorprendido que hubiera lanzado Sorbia como primer monstruo a la sirena...no era débil...pero tampoco fuerte y él tenía mas de una carta que podía vencerle.

Y: usaré a mi espadachín de fuego...¡espadachín de fuego ataca a la sirena seductora!

El espadachín se dirigió hacia la sirena cortándola en dos, esta desapareció inmediatamente sin dejar rastro...

Y: bien Sorbia...te he vencido en el primer encuentro...¿qué carta sacaras ahora?

Sorbia apretaba los puños con furia ¿cómo un chiquillo podía ganarle tan fácilmente?...

S: parece que tuviste suerte de principiante príncipe Yugi...-Sorbia saco una carta de su baraja y sonrío-pero creo que tu suerte ha terminado en este momento...

Sorbia tomo lentamente la carta y la mostró a los demás recibiendo como respuesta quejidos de asombro

S: esta carta es la mas fuerte de todas, el dragón de ojos rojos y será tu perdición Yugi...

Y: deja de presumir tanto y juega

S: ahora verás que lo que hago no es sólo presumir...

Sorbia coloco su "carta" y apareció un fiero y enorme dragón negro, rugía y echaba fuego a todas partes...claro que Sorbia sabía controlarlo y siempre en sus combates usaba un campo de fuerza

S: bien Yugi...¿qué carta vas a usar?...

Y: tal vez no creas creerme pero...tu dragón es fácil de vencer...por lo menos con la carta que yo tengo...

S: ¿acaso la derrota te ha vuelto loco Yugi?...tus monstruos y hechizos son débiles y sin fuerza

Y: jamás dejo que alguien se burle de mis criaturas y te lo demostraré con este hechizo... ¡encantador de dragones!

Delante de ellos apareció una gran vasija tocando una flauta que hizo al dragón de ojos rojos ponerse del lado de Yugi- ante este movimiento el emperador observo con gran interés pero...

S: sabía que algo así harías...¿pero sabes algo? Yo también tengo una carta especial que te hará perder Yugi...¡varas de la justicia deshagan los hechizos que se encuentren en el campo!

Unas varas doradas salieron de la tabla recién invocada desapareciendo al encantador de dragones, pero este volvió a la mano de Yugi

S: tal vez no destruí a tu encantador pero lo deje inutilizable... ahora mi dragón tiene el campo libre para acabar con tu espadachín Yugi...

Y: no estés tan seguro Sorbia...¿creías que esa era mi única carta?....

S: ¿qué dices?...¿a que te refieres?...no puedes sacar a un sucio monstruo mas fuerte que mi Dragón...

Y: deberías tener más respeto por las criaturas Sorbia...tu problema es que en lo único que piensas es como conseguir a los monstruos más fuertes...pero esa no es la cuestión...sino como hacer a los monstruos que te pertenecen mas fuertes! ¡un duelo solo lo puedes ganar si juegas con el corazón! Ya que tus criaturas al sentir tu respeto y amistad darán lo mejor de si y nunca te defraudarán

Yami sonrió disimuladamente...ese niño al parecer si era todo un duelista, había encontrado el verdadero significado del juego... se enfrentaría con él... seguía siendo un niño inocente y hermoso....

S: no hables de estupideces y saca "la supuesta carta" que va a vencerme...

Y: bien...¡COPIÓN toma la figura del dragón de ojos rojos!

Todos en la sala quedaron sorprendidos...copión era una de las cartas mas raras que existían...y era muy difícil que obedeciera a alguien...solo se conocía a una en poder de un duelista...y ese era el mismísimo faraón...

Yami estrecho los ojos...con que ese niño también poseía a copión... eso si que era nuevo...

S: ja! Ese tiro tengo que reconocer fue sorprendente...pero si intentas destruir a mi dragón también copión será destruido y será empate...seguiremos igual...aunque no tendré a mi dragón de ojos rojos...

Y: ¿quién dijo que esa sería mi ultima jugada?

La sala se lleno de mormullos ¿qué nueva carta iba a tirar?

Y: garras de dragón! Únete al cuerpo de mi dragón de ojos rojos y dale más poder!

Unas grandes y poderosas garras se unieron al brazo y pecho del dragón de Yugi

S: no puedes hacer esto... ¡hiciste trampa!..eso...eso debió pasar...¡eres un tramposo!

Y: yo jamás he hecho trampa Sorbia ni nunca la haré...¡copión ataca al dragón de ojos rojos!

La sala se ilumino y con un graznido ensordecedor el dragón de ojos rojos desapareció

S: tu pequeño chiquillo ¡hiciste trampa! ¡te voy a ser pedazos!

Sorbia tenia tanta rabia que sin pensarlo se abalanzo contra Yugi no dando tiempo a nadie de reaccionar

Este al llegar sujetaba a Yugi del cuello con el propósito de ahorcarlo mientras este sin resultado alguno intentaba separarlo de él

Joey al estar abajo no podía subir sin dar la vuelta completa al templo y aunque había comenzado a correr podía ser demasiado tarde...

Sorbia tenia a Yugi sujetado tan fuertemente que el pequeño cuerpo bajo el comenzaba a ponerse de un color rojo y sus ojos se dilataban dejando caer pequeñas lágrimas...

Si lo hubiera mantenido mas tiempo así, era seguro que lo hubiera asfixiado... pero lo detuvo el que menos pensó que lo haría...el emperador le había dado un gran golpe en la cara haciendo que se separara de Yugi  y brotara sangre de ella...

S: usted no tenia porque meterse en esto...ese mocoso hizo trampa... y la pena usted mismo la dicto..muerte...

E: el no hizo trampa, te venció limpiamente, una cosa es hacer trampa y otra muy diferente es saber usar tus cartas inteligentemente

S: usted no tenia que meterse en esto...

E: por supuesto que si! ¿qué diría el pueblo si un príncipe de otro reino con intenciones de formar lazos con mi dinastía es asesinado sin justificaciones?

¿qué diría su propio pueblo?...usted se ha cegado por la derrota y no es digno de ser duelista...un duelista debe saber perder....por lo que a mi respecta usted con su reino han dejado de ser parte del mío...no lo quiero en estas tierras mañana, empaque todas sus pertenencias y salga esta noche ¡es una orden!

Sorbia estaba sorprendido de lo que dijo el faraón, no pudo hacer nada y con un gran vacío se dirigió hacia la salida...

Yami al ver el cuerpo de Sorbia salir por la puerta dirigió inmediatamente su vista a Yugi, este estaba tirado en el piso respirando como si la vida se le fuera en ello mientras su cara de un leve azulado cambiaba a rojo, no paraba de toser y convulsionarse...jamás le iba a perdonar esto a Sorbia...

J: Yugi! ¿estas bien amigo?...

Joey ayudo a yugi a incorporarse con mucho cuidado mientras pasaba su brazo por su cintura y los brazos los ponía sobre sus hombros (esta acción no gusto a Yami para nada)

E: lamento mucho este incidente...me hago responsable de esto...no se como disculparme yo...

Y: no hay que disculpar faraón, usted no tuvo la culpa...y en cierta forma entiendo la acción de Sorbia

J: lo lamento Yugi...no estuve hay para ayudarte...y me dicen guardaespaldas...

Yami observo como los dos jóvenes se miraban y decidió interrumpir

E: tengo unas cuantas cosas que decirte Yugi...¿podría llevarte tu soldado a mis aposentos en algunas horas después de que te hayas reestablecido? Quisiera hablar algunas cosas contigo...pero quiero que sea a solas... ¿en tres horas estará bien?

Y: si faraón, ahí estaré

¿?: mi señor...¿y los duelos?

E: se suspenderán para el día de mañana, el príncipe Yugi no puede seguir compitiendo en ese estado y no es justo para él ni para su pueblo no participar... ¿alguien no esta de acuerdo con estas medidas?

Nadie movió ningún músculo haciendo que el faraón sonriera

E: bien...todos los presentes pueden regresar a sus habitaciones o ver las maravillas de mi pueblo hasta nuevo aviso....

Así poco a poco la sala se fue vaciando entre mormullos y susurros dejando solamente a Tristan, Tea, Joey, yugi y al faraón

TN: ¿seguro que puedes caminar Yugi?...estás muy pálido...

Y: estoy seguro Tristan...solo batallo un poco para respirar...-Yugi intento dar algunos pasos pero inmediatamente trastabillaba

TN: es obvia tu situación, Joey carga a mi hermano hasta sus aposentos

J: si...-Joey tomo suavemente a Yugi entre sus brazos, quedando este dormido al acto

E: si su estado mejora lo espero en mi aposento, el sacerdote les indicara en donde esta...-Yami observo por ultima vez a ese pequeño y hermoso bulto dormido saliendo rumbo a las habitaciones de invitados

E: todo parece indicar...que me estoy enamorando...

Tristan y Joey llegaron a la habitación muy preocupados por el estado de Yugi igual que Tea que los seguía por detrás.

T: chicos...¿se pondrá bien?

TN: si no te preocupes, la presión en su cuello hizo que perdiera un poco la conciencia haciendo que se durmiera, solo estará así por algún tiempo... además tiene que presentarse en los aposentos del faraón en tres horas

T: no puede ir en ese estado...esta muy débil

J: Yugi es muy fuerte Tea, esto no es nada...oigan...a propósito...¿cómo sabremos cuando pasen las tres horas?... se vería mal si llegamos demasiado temprano o tarde a los aposentos de Yami...

A Tea y Tristan se les formo una pequeña gotita...no habían pensado en eso...

SA: no se preocupen por eso muchachos, aquí les traigo un reloj de arena de una hora exacta, solo tendrán que voltearlo tres veces para que sumen las tres horas

Tristan y Joey sonrieron en alivio mientras Tea tomaba el reloj y lo depositaba en una pequeña mesa y con eso se dispusieron a esperar.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"_yugi.....yugi....yugi...ya despierta...faraón...aposento...._"- Yugi en su estado de sueño distinguía que lo llamaban y abriendo poco a poco los ojos se encontró con la amable sonrisa de Tea ante él.

T: hola yugi! Lamento despertarte pero ya casi terminan las tres horas para tu reunión con el emperador... calculo que faltas unos diez minutos

Y: gracias Tea ¿dónde están Tristan y Joey?

T: se aburrieron de estar aquí encerrados, salieron a ver Egipto como es ahora... digo como fue en el pasado...bueno..mm..ah...

Y: te entiendo Tea, ¿dónde esta el sacerdote?

T: esta fuera de la habitación esperando a que salgas

Y: entonces me retiro Tea, deséame suerte!

T: suerte Yugi....

Yugi se acomodo un poco las ropas y salió con el sacerdote rumbo a la habitación del faraón

Y: estoy un poco nervioso...¿qué querrá hablar conmigo Yami?

SA: lo más probable es que quiera conocerte más a fondo...es comprensible, venciste fácilmente a un campeón del reino y el quiere saber que intenciones tienes...

Y: ahhhh...con que era eso...yo pensé que sospechaba algo...

SA: no  te preocupes yo me estoy haciendo cargo de todo...recuerda que faltan cuatro días...

Y: ayudaré a Yami en lo que pueda en la batalla

SA: ¿no te lo dije?....tu no estarás en la batalla

Y: ¿cómo?...entonces como quiere que le ayude?...-Yugi paro de repente su caminata observando al sacerdote con ojos muy abiertos

SA: mm....¿cómo pude olvidar algo tan importante?...mira...¿has observado que el emperador no tiene el rompecabezas?-Yugi asintió- eso se debe a que antes de tu partida se lo entregarás...

Y: no puedo hacer eso! ¿cómo podría descansar Yami "del futuro" si no tengo el rompecabezas?

SA: al parecer aun no entiendes nada...cuando regreses a tu dimensión con Yami tendrás el rompecabezas...

Y: me tiene muy confundido ¿cómo le voy a dejar el rompecabezas a Yami y voy a regresar con él?...

SA: cuando le entregues el rompecabezas a Yami este lo tendrán en esta época, ese mismo rompecabezas en un futuro te lo dará tu abuelo y conocerás a Yami!...mira esto es muy complicado...a lo que me refiero es que debes entregárselo y cuando regreses lo tendrás de vuelta..

Y: esta bien...y dígame ¿se encuentra muy lejos su habitación?

SA: jajaja...¿ves aquel templo del fondo?

Y: ese gigante? Claro...¿cómo no lo vería?

SA: esa es su habitación...claro que la más pequeña pero...

Y: ¿las más pequeña?...wow...

SA: bastad de tanta platica, se nos ha hecho un poco tarde...

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Yami iba de un lado para otro de la habitación, había puesto todos los cojines y almohadones en todos lados, cerrado las cortinas para dar un poco de obscuridad, prendió tres velas, un embriagante olor a rosas invadía el aire así como sirvió bebida y comida exquisita...además de que se había vestido un poco...directo...y provocativo...

El sacerdote toco la puerta del faraón y cuando escucharon un ronco "pasen" el sacerdote tomo el hombro de Yugi calmándolo un poco

SA: yo te dejo aquí...solo entra y habla con el emperador...¿crees que puedas regresar solo a tu habitación?

Y: si

Yugi observo como el sacerdote se retiraba y podría jurar que lo escucho riendo burlonamente...pero bueno a las personas los nervios les causaba bromas...así que decidió entrar

Yugi lo primero que vio fue a  Yami semirecostado en unos cojines con una mesa enfrente llena de bocadillos...había muy poca luminosidad..a que olía?... mm....rosas...¿rosas? era alérgico a las rosas!

-Achu! Achu! Achu!- Yugi se dirigió hacia la ventana con la cortina cerrada para respirar aire puro

Y: lo siento faraón...soy alérgico a las rosas...¿por qué tiene las cortinas cerradas?...el día esta muy bonito para no ver y sentir al sol...- con esto abrió  la cortina

Yami no salía de su asombro, ése joven hermoso estaba frente a sus ojos...pero todo su esquema de conquistador se vino abajo...no se esperaba esas reacciones...

Y: y bien faraón- murmuro Yugi sentándose frente a él- de que es de lo que quería hablarme? 

Aunque Yami seguía un poco sorprendido decidió amenizar la situación

-quisiera hablar un poco de las intenciones que tiene tu pueblo con el mío...

Yugi sudo frío ¿qué le iba a responder?...ese tema sólo se lo explico el sacerdote a Tristan...¿debería poner eso de excusa?...

Y: para serle sincero faraón...no lo sé muy bien, mi hermano es el que maneja estas situaciones...yo sólo soy el duelista de mi pueblo, aunque le puedo asegurar que nuestras intenciones son para el beneficio nuestro como para el suyo...jamás nos atreveríamos a hacer algo indebido...-Yugi sonrió después de hablar 

Yami le correspondió esa sonrisa, era tan sincera y verdadera que nadie podría decir que estaba mintiendo... ese niño era alguien especial....

E: me habías dicho el primer día que nos conocimos que tu criatura favorita era el mago obscuro verdad?

Y: así es faraón...

E: Yami por favor

Y: así es Yami, siempre me ha gustado el mago obscuro

E: ¿no quisieras verlo ahora?

Y: ¿podría? ¡en serio!-Yugi sonrió con alegría mientras sus ojos se dilataban de la emoción

Yami sonrió ante esto, era como ver a un niño a punto de recibir el mejor regalo de su vida...

Yami se levanto de donde estaba sentado caminando hacia atrás de yugi, en un pequeño cajón estaban unas tablas de monstruos, pero de todas eligió una en especial

E: mira, aquí esta el mago obscuro-murmuro Yami sentándose al lado de Yugi, si quería conquistarlo tenía que ser muy precavido y suave...no quería asustarlo.

Y: wow...no puedo creerlo...es el verdadero mago obscuro....

E: quieres verlo en persona?

Y: claro!

E: bien...mago obscuro! Aparece ante mi!

Una luz brillo en la tabla y apareciendo ante sus ojos un hombre atractivo con ropas incrustadas de runas y un báculo los observaba, por primera vez Yugi pudo escuchar la voz del mago obscuro...

-dígame, que es lo que desea faraón- a diferencia de cómo se lo esperaba la voz del mago sonaba un poco juvenil...pero se podía notar ese aire frío en su mirada y un tono semi fuerte en su voz

E: que opinas de este joven mago obscuro?

El mago obscuro observo al chico que su amo señalaba, para su asombro no le miraba con miedo, al contrario...estaba feliz...

Yugi no lo podía creer... el mago obscuro estaba ante sus ojos!...tenía muchas preguntas y comentarios pero hubo uno en especial que no pensaba pronunciar pero lo hizo

Y: dime mago obscuro...no sientes...¿cómo si ya nos conociéramos?...

El joven vestido con la gabardina no hizo ningún gesto aunque su mente era un mar de confusiones...eso era exactamente lo que estaba pensando..pero.. no podía ser...el recordaba a todos con los que había combatido así como todos sus dueños...y nunca en su vida lo había visto...

M.O.: ¿por qué dices eso?...jamás te había visto...

Y: tal vez....estábamos destinados a conocernos...en un futuro...

Para nuevo asombro de Yami su criatura hizo una mueca, eso no significaba mucho para las personas pero era muy difícil sacarle esa sonrisa...él solo lo hacia en contadas ocasiones y este niño encantador lo hizo a la primera...

E: entonces...¿crees que es de fiar?

M.O.: si...absolutamente...no tiene una alma maligna

E: eso era todo, puedes retirarte

M.O.: si...-hizo una reverencia un poco pronunciada al emperador en forma de despedida, volteando después hacia Yugi, pero en lugar de hacer lo mismo que con el emperador toco su cabeza e hizo suaves caricias a su cabello

Yugi cerro los ojos, era lo mismo que hacía su abuelo para reconfortarlo o decirle que no estaba sólo....

Yami sonrió ante la escena, era muy difícil que su mago se mostrara tan sentimental con los demás...pero no dudo en ningún momento acariciar la cabeza de Yugi...

Después de que el mago desapareció Yugi tomo de nuevo asiento al lado del faraón y fue cuando Yami decidió poner su plan en acción...

CONTINUARA.......

Hola! Ya se que mi finc no es la gran cosa...pero bueno eso no importa de los errores se aprende, ¿qué intentará hacer el faraón?(es obvio no?), ¿por qué el mago obscuro se portó tan amable con Yugi? ¿acaso Tristan y Joey solo fueron a conocer a Egipto o más bien a las egipcias? ¿a quién enfrentará Yugi en su siguiente combate? ¿acaso alguien se fijará en Tea?

Mandes sus criticas, comentarios, sugerencias (y en caso extraordinario) mensajes de apoyo a: 

Ku_hi_makai@hotmail.com

Atte: Amazona Verde


	4. Los sentimientos de un emperador4

LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE UN EMPERADOR 

4 CAPITULO: EL SIGUIENTE COMBATE, UNA PRINCESA DUELISTA

El sacerdote caminaba por los pasillos para dirigirse a los aposentos de invitados, a esa hora ya habrían llegado Tristan y Joey, debían de estar molestos porque no vieron a Yugi antes de que se fuera...ahora que recordaba...anoche había tenido una premonición de lo que sucedería dentro de los aposentos del emperador...

SA: jijijijiji-el sacerdote no pudo contener una pequeña risilla burlesca sabiendo que Yugi aún lo observaba...pero esa premonición era tan graciosa, era obvio que el faraón se deslumbro por la belleza e inocencia del joven Yugi...pero lo que iba a suceder era...bueno al parecer el faraón iba a tener pequeños problemas para conquistar al joven "príncipe"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Yugi conversaba alegremente con Yami sobre monstruos y hechizos del duelo, era como estar con el del futuro, por lo que sabía sus gustos y lo que no le agradaba, el tiempo se iba volando, Yugi calculaba que habrían pasado unas cuatro horas...ya estaba anocheciendo.

Yami se sentía alegre, era como si ese niño lo conociera a la perfección, pero el no sólo quería platicar....quería sentir esa suave piel y besar esos pequeños y tiernos labios... lo hacía hervir de deseo... pero no podía ser tan rápido o directo, Yugi se podía intimidar o asustar y el no quería eso...tenía que ser suave...por lo menos ya dio el primer paso, gano su confianza y ahora venia el más difícil...tenía que decirle lo que sentía...

E: Yugi...quisiera confesarte algo...

Y: dime Yami

E: bueno...yo...eh...quiero que sepas que eres una persona especial para mi... aunque nos conozcamos poco...más de un día...pero...

Yugi se entristeció, sabía a lo que Yami se refería pero mostró una sonrisa alegre

Y: tú también lo eres para mí Yami, eres uno de mis mejores amigos...

_M/Y: si...solo amigos...._

_M/E: no! eso no quise decir!_

E: no me refería a eso Yugi...es algo...más fuerte....

Y: como hermandad?....-Yugi sintió menos esperanzas ahora

E: no....-"_demonios! ¿cómo puedo decirlo?"-_yo...tú...me refiero....-Yami tomo la suave barbilla de Yugi y lo acerco a él- a...amor....-con esto lo beso lenta y delicadamente

Yugi se sintió feliz por esto, también amaba a Yami...pero...¿qué estaba haciendo? No podía hacer esto....no debía...

Yami se entristeció cuando sintió a dos pequeñas manos sobre su pecho separándolo pero sonrió al ver a Yugi totalmente sonrojado

E: quiero que te quedes conmigo Yugi....-el atractivo faraón abrazo a Yugi suavemente inhalando su aroma

Y: Yami...esto...no puede ser...

Yami al oír esas palabras separo inmediatamente a yugi y lo observo a los ojos- ¿por qué no puede ser?- después de la pregunta Yami sonrió con comprensión, no quería que pensara que era una reclamación o algo parecido

Y: porque...no puedo

E: es acaso...porque somos hombres?....-pregunto Yami dudativo

Yugi pestaño varias veces, nunca pensó eso, no le molestaba el que fuera un hombre, solo sabía que lo quería y eso le bastaba

Y: no Yami...eso no me importa...

E: ¿entonces?....tienes otra pareja no es cierto? Es ese soldado...Joey?-Yami no pudo aguantar sus celos, hasta para Yugi era obvio y no reprimió una pequeña risita- a mi no me parece gracioso

Y: discúlpame Yami, pero Joey es como un hermano para mí...es mi amigo mas leal, jamás me ha defraudado

E: entonces es la mujer...tu compañía

Y: ¿Tea? No...ella es mi amiga...

E: ¿entonces?....porque no puedes estar conmigo...¿por qué?-dijo abrasándolo de nuevo sobreprotectoramente

Y: yo...quiero estar contigo...también te quiero pero...-Yugi se separo de nuevo del abraso un poco para mirar a Yami- sólo espera algunos días... te voy a ser sincero... hay algo que no te he dicho...un secreto...no es malo pero no puedo decírtelo...y siento que te engaño...como dije espera algunos días cuando pueda confesártelo...-Yugi observo la reacción de Yami y se alegro de que sonriera...

E: si ese es el problema esperare, pero no importa si hago esto verdad?...- 

Yami recostó a Yugi lentamente en unos cojines besándolo apasionadamente viendo como las mejillas de este se sonrojaban instantáneamente y se sonrojaron más al sentir una mano sobre su pecho que lo recorrían suave y lentamente

Yami se estació, esa piel era más suave de lo que se había imaginado... y hubiera explorado más sino fuera porque alguien en ese momento llamaba a la puerta

Yami gruño con fastidio en medio del beso mientras Yugi pensaba en su buena suerte, no sabría como safarse o más bien quitarse a Yami de encima.

E: pase!

Se abrió la puerta lentamente dejando ver a un apuesto muchacho -perdone la interrupción faraón ,pero ya oscureció y es peligroso que Yugi regrese sólo a su habitación a esta hora...-murmuraba nerviosamente Joey ante la mirada asesina del faraón

Y: creo que tienes razón Joey, faraón me retiro, nos vemos mañana en los duelos

Joey observaba como Yami sonreía a Yugi...¿amorosamente?...y Yugi se sonrojaba...aquí pasaba algo muy extraño... sería despistado pero no tonto, sabía perfectamente de la atracción que había entre esos dos...¡ era una traición a la Constitución de mejores amigos que Yugi no le hubiera dicho nada! ¿ya lo sabrían Tea y Tristan?...mmm

Yugi salió junto con Joey hacia la habitación de invitados, le extrañaba demasiado que Joey no hablara...

J: Yugi...¿no tienes algo que decirme?...me refiero a...sabes que eres mi mejor amigo...y los amigos no deben guardarse secretos...y menos amorosos....

Yugi sonrió nervioso, sabía a lo que quería llegar Joey, sólo que no estaba siendo para nada discreto, siempre era así, directo y al punto igual que Tristan

Y: ¿lo sabes verdad?

J: si Yugi

Y: entonces Tea y Tristan también

J: eh? Por que lo dices?

Y; bueno...si tu ya te diste cuenta es lógico que ellos también

J: eso me sonó un poco ofensivo...pero anda cuéntame que sucedió Yugi? Porque mira que estar varias horas encerrados no creo que solamente hayan comido bocadillos...jejeje...picarón

Yugi se ruborizo por completo- ¿pero que dices Joey? No hicimos nada!-termino con una mueca molesta y avergonzada

J: pues Yami se veía con todas las ganas...si que estaba molesto por interrumpir... llegue en un momento oportuno para ti...

Y: la verdad no se que hubiera hecho si no llegabas

J: entonces si paso algo!

Y: ya te dije que no...¡Joey cuidado!

Detrás de Joey se acercaba un hombre con una espada, pero su punto no era este sino Yugi

¿?: te voy a matar! Yo se que hiciste trampa a pesar de que el faraón este de tu parte... vas a morir!

J: no lo creo Sorbia- murmuro Joey usando su cuerpo de escudo para Yugi y tomando una espada larga y ligera que colgaba de una de las paredes como adorno se puso en guardia

S: ¿crees que con esa insignificante espada vas a vencerme?

J: con una piedra puedo vencerte imbécil!

Sorbia se enfureció aun más

S: ¿con que derecho me hablas así esclavo?... deberías tener más respeto por tus superiores y gobernantes

J: Los buenos gobernantes son por sus meritos no por nacimiento ¿de que sirve el titulo si no le agradas a las personas?

S: pagarás por haber dicho eso!!!!

Joey se preparo para el ataque, tenía que recordar todas las enseñanzas del club de esgrima junto los movimiento de peleas callejeras...no podía dejarle el camino libre a Sorbia para atacar a Yugi

Sorbia atacaba a muerte con su espada grande y filosa pero su desventaja era su peso, demasiada pesada para manejarla adecuadamente y Joey tenia la ventaja al moverse rápido con la espada.

Yugi observo que Joey podía manejar la situación pero Sorbia estaba dispuesto a todo y en cambio su amigo solo se defendía, debía pedir ayuda inmediatamente, con esto en mente comenzó a correr rumbo al aposento del emperador

S: a donde crees que vas Yugi? 

Y: auxilio! Ayuda!-los gritos fueron apagados por la mano de Sorbia, pero era demasiado tarde, habían sido escuchados y los pasos de soldados se oían cerca

S: estúpido! Ahora nos detendrán...pero no me importa... con verlos muertos es mas que suficiente... – exclamo dando a Yugi un fuerte golpe en la cara arrojándolo al piso

Joey al ver a su amigo en tal peligro se molesto sobre manera y de estar combatiendo "tranquilamente" comenzó a dar golpes mucho mas certeros y peligrosos, tanto que hacía a Sorbia retroceder por la intensidad 

Los soldados por fin llegaron al lugar del grito pero no hicieron movimiento alguno, observaban con asombro los movimientos espectaculares que el soldado y guardaespaldas de Jarást ejecutaba, eran asombrosos junto con la fuerza que irradiaba de él...lo habían visto anteriormente y no le tomaron importancia pero ahora...era de tener cuidado...

J: pagarás por lo que le hiciste a Yugi!

Los soldados al oír ese timbre tan amenazante optaron por separarlos, no fuera a ser que sucediera algo trágico esa noche, Joey aplacado por las voces de los soldados y Sorbia con cadenas a los pies y manos

En ese momento se presento el faraón alarmado con todo el alboroto y vio como Sorbia intentaba aun lastimar a Joey y Yugi intentando levantarse del suelo

E: Joey! ¿Yugi esta bien?

J: creo que si...

Y: gracias Joey...

J: no hay de que Yugi...¿te encuentras bien verdad?

Y: si...¡pero bueno!-exclamo sonriendo incorporándose con esfuerzo- mañana serán los duelos y tenemos que descansar...faraón me disculpo por este inconveniente

E: yo soy el que se debería disculparse príncipe Yugi, no se preocupe Sorbia recibirá su castigo y será estrictamente vigilado

J: eso espero...mire que el tipo pega duro...

Joey tomo a Yugi en brazos para llevarlo a la habitación pero...

¿?: disculpe señor...-un soldado de alto rango se reverencio ante un confundido Joey que lo miraba con una gotita...¿qué había hecho ahora..-me preguntaba...¿qué tipo de técnicas eran esas?...

J: ¿a que se refiere?...no entiendo

¿?: Sorbia es de una dinastía guerrera, me atrevo a decir que esta mejor preparado que cualquiera de estos soldados...-dijo señalando a su ejercito- incluyéndome a mi, pero usted lo venció con cierta facilidad...eso no se ve todos los días...

J: a bueno...jejeje...lo que hace la practica...-Yugi comenzó a notar como Joey se enorgullecía con los halagos del teniente y sonrió divertido

Y: nos retiramos...-no quería arruinar el momento de su amigo pero estaba casi seguro de que podría decir algo que los delatara y no podía permitirlo- hasta mañana y que pasen buenas noches

El faraón observo desaparecer a Yugi sonriendo para cambiar después su rostro a una mueca de asco y enojo

E: tu! Intentaste asesinar al príncipe al haberte vencido... y te di una oportunidad para partir... pero no conforme con eso ¡lo intentaste de nuevo! Eres una deshonra para tu pueblo... ¡guardias! llévenlo al calabozo... permanecerá ahí hasta el fin de sus días... manden a un mensajero para comunicar la deshonrosa noticia a su padre

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

T: que sucedió Joey? 

TN: ¿por qué Yugi esta sangrando?

J: es una larga historia....pero a que no adivinan que....-de repente a Joey le salen orejitas y colita de perro- vi una escenita muy comprometedora con Yugi y Yami...

Y: no es cierto chicos!-exclamo Yugi de estar adolorido y cansado a avergonzado y nervioso

TN: así que Yami por fin puso manos a la obra...ya había tardado

Y: entonces...ustedes...no...-Yugi sonrió, lo primero que pensó fue que sus amigos lo esquivarían por estar enamorado de otro hombre...después de todo eso no esta muy bien aceptado

T: por supuesto que no Yugi, somos tus amigos y queremos tu felicidad... ¿qué pensabas?... pero Yugi! Cuéntanos que sucedió?

Y: ah...pues yo...eh...-Yugi se sintió feliz porque sus amigos lo apoyaban pero... le daba pena contarles lo que sucedió...

J: Yami estaba molesto por la interrupción... no creo que haya pasado algo mas que besuqueos...

Y: Joey!

J: ya Yugi...que si no hubiera llegado...

Y: Joey!

J: y después como Yami te sonreía...

Y: Joey!

TN: ya suponíamos esto... Joey fue mas lento en enterarse... pero bueno después de todo es Joey..

J: ¿qué insinúas con eso Tristan?!

T: que no te das cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor sino hasta que todos lo sabemos

J: tu también Tea?- Joey comenzó a llorar cómicamente mientras se sentaba en un rincón

TN: ba! Ya se le pasara.... ahora duerme Yugi, mañana será un largo día...

Yugi obedeció y se recostó pensando en todo lo que había  sucedido... pero mas que otra cosa...imaginaba de nuevo esos tiernos y fuertes brazos alrededor de él... dándole calor y seguridad

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

SA: muy bien! Y recuerden, es una princesa por lo que deben ser muy educados, no creo que haya problema con Yugi pero... algo les advierto ella es... por así decirlo la oveja negra de su familia... no tuvieron otra opción que hacerla duelista por su gran talento en esta arte.... 

J: no entiendo...pensé que solo jugaban varones... no es que tenga nada contra las mujeres- agrego al ver la mirada fulminante de Tea

SA: en realidad así es... pero el reino de la princesa es matriarcado...

J: eh?...

T: significa que es gobernado por una reina, el genero femenino

J: se lo que significa Tea!... sólo que me sorprende...

TN: basta de tanta charla, pon todo de tu parte Yugi!

Y: así lo haré Tristan

Yugi caminaba tranquilamente hacia el recinto que en el día anterior había competido, entro como si nada, sonriendo y saludando amigablemente a todo el que se presentara

Joey estando a un lado de Tristan observaba a todos con cara de poco amigos

T: ¿por qué esa cara Joey?

TN: es cierto Joey desde que entramos tiene esa cara de "el que se me cruce esta muerto" ¿qué sucede amigo?

J: es solo que... estos gobernantes son demasiado hipócritas... por ejemplo ese de haya que esta saludado a Yugi escuche perfectamente como ayer decía _-¿poner a un enano como ese? Cuando pierda contra mi amigo Sorbia va a ir llorando con su mami..._ me dan mala espina...

¿?: ¿usted es el soldado de Jarást verdad?-Joey, Tristan y Tea voltearon y vieron a dos hombres con estrellas en los ojos...era como si estuvieran viendo a su ídolo de cine favorito...

J: si...porque? necesitan algo?

¿?:por supuesto que no señor, muy amable de su parte preguntar... nos preguntábamos si...usted..

J: anden pregunten con confianza, que no les de pena

¿?: nos gustaría...que nos contara y hablara de sus técnicas ... usted es un gran guerrero...-dijeron ambos soldados maravillados con la familiaridad del lenguaje del soldado de Jarást...era su ejemplo a seguir

Tea tuvo que ocultar su rostro con su cabello...no podía aguantar las ganas de reír... igual que Tristan que les dio la espalda y se tapaba la boca para que no se escuchara su risa

Por otro lado....

¿?: el día de ayer mostró un excelente duelo joven Yugi, lástima que hubiera pasado ese contratiempo... para ser su primer duelo en publico estuvo realmente fantástico... y yo lo sabré, en mi época era un duelista muy renombrado...ahora mi nieto ocupa mi lugar...y su hermano que lo imita en todo...

Y: ¿usted les enseño a sus nietos el arte del duelo?-Yugi había platicado con ese anciano durante ya varios minutos, era muy amigable y agradable... hasta se parecía a su propio abuelo...

¿?: si joven...

Y: a mi también me enseño mi abuelo... es un gran hombre

¿?: ni lo crea joven Yugi... la juventud de hoy no le toma atención a los consejos de los viejos decrépitos...-dijo el anciano sonriendo tristemente

Y: pues deberían... porque la edad traerá vejez, pero se gana experiencia y sabiduría

Ante este comentario el anciano le sonrió radiante a Yugi 

¿?: sabes muchacho? Eres una muy buena persona, ahora se el porque ganaste fácilmente ese duelo...

Y: si no es para tanto señor...también me equivoco mucho...

¿?: además eres modesto... lo más probable es que te enfrentes a un duelo con mi nieto... él es mi orgullo igual que su hermano... ese Zeto...

Y: Ze...zeto?....

¿?: si...Zeto..del reino Kaiba ¿no te había dicho? Ese es nuestro reino

Yugi no articulo palabra... no podía ser...debía ser una coincidencia... si... eso...pero....

Y: discúlpeme por un momento señor, necesito consultar una duda que tengo

¿?: anda ve, que yo estaré arreglando algunos asuntos

Yugi asintió y se dirigió al sacerdote que se encontraba a un costado del trono 

Y: sacerdote...tengo una pregunta que hacerle... ¿acaso también transporto a otras personas a esta época?..

SA: por supuesto que no... ¿por qué lo dices Yugi?...

Y: hace unos momentos conversaba con un señor y me dijo que su nieto se llamaba Zeto Kaiba...

SA: a si! Ese es el segundo duelista mas fuerte del reino... ¿qué tiene eso de importancia Yugi?

Y: ese duelista se llama igual que un amigo del futuro...y también es un duelista de fama mundial...

SA: reencarnación... wow...nunca me imagine que el destino estuviera tan ligado a ustedes... dime algunos nombres de amigos cercanos que sean duelistas Yugi...

Y: bueno... el hermano de mi amigo se llama Mokuba...

SA: ay! Por los dioses...eso ya no es coincidencia... el destino hace malas jugadas...¿qué otra persona recuerdas?

Y: bueno... esta Mai...pero es mujer...

SA: ¿Mai?! Ese es el nombre de la princesa con la que te vas a enfrentar!

Y: que! Creo que después de todo este será un duelo un poco difícil...

Yami platicaba con diferentes personalidades importantes... pero buscaba una en especial.... un hermoso niño que no lo había dejado dormir durante toda la noche después de probar sus labios...mmm...Joey platicaba con algunos soldados mientras Tristan y su compañía estaban.... ¿riéndose? Que extraño... ah! Ahí estaba Yugi...¿por qué estaría platicando con el sacerdote....

Y: bueno, solo tenía esa duda sacerdote... nos vemos después...

Yugi se volteo chocando con alguien 

Y: lo siento no veía por donde caminaba...

E: acaso es lo único que vas a decir?... después de no terminar lo que empezamos ayer?...

Yugi reconoció esa voz y se sonrojo al máximo, el lugar donde estaban era cubierto por la oscuridad y nadie cerca se encontraba más que el sacerdote pero este por alguna razón ya no estaba 

Y: eh...yo...¿cómo amaneciste?

Yami sonrió... se veía tan tierno sonrojado y nervioso...

E: con un poco de sueño... ayer no pude conseguir dormir después de tu partida...-Yami se acercaba peligrosamente a Yugi- quería probar de nuevo tu sabor...

Para estos extremos Yami ya había aprisionado a Yugi contra la pared mientras este parecía toda una gama de colores desde el morado hasta un verde chillante

E: ¿por qué estas tan nervioso...no te voy a comer... o por lo menos no de la forma en la que te imaginas....- el joven emperador acerco sus labios a los de Yugi y depositándolos suavemente lo beso lenta y tiernamente, disfrutando al máximo ese beso... porque sabía que en algún tiempo no obtendría más del dulce y hermoso chico... y con eso se conformaba...

Y: bi...bi...bien...será mejor que salga a la arena y  me prepare para el duelo...- Yugi salió por debajo de uno de los brazos que lo tenían aprisionado y sonriéndole a Yami por ultima vez se dirigió hacia su próximo combate

E_:... estoy horrible y  perdidamente enamorado... pero se siente tan bien..._

M (Mai): vamos a ver...mi rival va a ser ese príncipe extranjero...ah! es ese que esta caminado hacia la arena... mmm... se ve muy pequeño y débil para ser duelista... pero bueno las apariencias engañan... aunque no se ve que sea una mala persona...

Yugi observo hacia sus lados y vislumbro a Mai... sería bueno ir a saludarla

Mai observo como el príncipe le sonreía mientas caminaba hacia ella, veamos como son sus modales...

Y: Buenos días señorita... Mai verdad?- pregunto Yugi fingiendo, después de todo tenia que guardar las apariencias

M: así es príncipe Yugi...gusto en conocerlo

Y; el gusto es mío... sabe? He oído que es muy buena en el duelo... me siento un poco nervioso de combatir contra usted, pero daré lo mejor de mi... espero que usted también lo haga

M: es muy amable y no tiene que decirme que de lo mejor, siempre lo hago...

Y: de eso estoy seguro

Los presentes notaron la animada conversación de esos dos, Mai reía y sonreía a Yugi a cada segundo... muy raro...ella siempre era callada y cerrada y no se habría  a nadie... en esa sala había mas de un chico que había intentado sacarle tan sólo una sonrisa ... 

M: es muy simpático Yugi... creo que nos llevaremos muy bien... dígame no siente...como si...

Y: como si ya nos conociéramos? Si Mai, yo también siento lo mismo

Mai volvió a sonreír y agachándose un poco le dio un beso en la mejilla izquierda 

Todos en la sala dejaron de respirar... hasta el mismo emperador... le había dado el beso de la eterna amistad...pero no podía ser... era la primera vez que se conocían...

Yugi sólo sonrió ante el beso, consideraba a Mai como una de sus amigas desde hace mucho tiempo y los besos de amistad entre ellos dos eran muy comunes

Y: yo también te aprecio Mai

Mai sonrió y dirigiéndose hacia el otro extremo de la sala se apoyo en la pared con intenciones de esperar a que comenzaran los duelos

¿?: ¿cómo hiciste eso?...-un muchacho junto con un grupo numeroso rodeo a Yugi

Y: ¿hacer que?...-Yugi tenía muchas gotitas alrededor de su cuerpo

¿?: que te diera el beso de la amistad-respondió otro

Y: ¿beso de la amistad?...

¿?: ¿es que no sabes nada?

¿?: el beso de la amistad sólo lo da el reino matriarcado, este como su nombre lo dice significa amistad, lealtad y unión... y quiere decir mucho si viene de parte de la realeza... y más de parte de ella... ya que te ofrece la mistad eterna de su pueblo para con el tuyo

Y: no lo sabía... pero no se necesita un beso para tener una amistad...

E: disculpen por interrumpir- los muchachos alrededor de Yugi se dispersaron mientras los duelistas participantes se acercaban al trono- darán comienzo los combates... primero será el emperador Ton contra el príncipe Kaxtlan...después...-el faraón nombro los duelos por orden terminando de nombrar el ultimo con una sonrisa- y por ultimo, para hacer las cosas mas interesantes será el turno del nuevo campeón, el príncipe Yugi contra la dama Mai... bien que comience el duelo!

La sala se lleno de murmullos y exclamaciones de emoción

Yugi veía atentamente las estrategias y movimientos de sus oponentes, eso hacía desde que Yami era su maestro en el arte del duelo, y le servia de mucho, ahora sólo era de medir cartas y talento

Joey y Tristan se sentían en el paraíso, todas las chicas que estaban a su alrededor les enviaban sonrisas coquetas y, para sorpresa de Tea las sonrisas las recibía mayoritariamente Joey...

Mai observo a los acompañantes de su oponente, estaban su hermano, la dama de compañía y un soldado con cara de idiota... pero no podía ser lo que parecía, le habían informado de cómo con gran facilidad ganó a Sorbia en una pelea... ese chico era fuerte aunque no lo pareciera y era mejor hacer migas con el... 

M: hola como están? Se divierten muchachos?

Joey y Tristan dejaron de observar a las hermosas egipcias y  trataron de poner atención a las palabras de Mai

J: la verdad es que si, es muy entretenido observar los duelos

M: ¿así? A mi  me pareció que no observaban exactamente los duelos 

TN: usted será la próxima oponente de mi hermano no es cierto?-pregunto Tristan tratando de cambiar de tema

M: correcto... no se preocupen seré buena con él

J: no te confíes demasiado Mai, Yugi no es lo que aparenta, él es otra persona en el duelo y créeme, no tendrá compasión por nadie

M: que forma de hablar es esa, aunque viniendo de un soldado era de esperarse, no todo es fuerza y blasmefias

TN: me disculpo por mi soldado señorita Mai, tiene una pésima educación pero no es mala persona, es muy leal y sincero

M: mm...eso lo dejaré a mi criterio....

J: los duelos ya comenzaron ¿les parece si vamos a verlos?-murmuro Joey echando humo por las orejas

TN: me parece buena idea ¿nos acompaña señorita Mai?

M: dicen que en compañía uno se la pasa mejor...

Mai se sorprendió de la familiaridad con la que los príncipes de Jarást hablaban a sus sirvientes y soldados, eso le agradaba, ella misma era de las personas de las que gustaba que le sirvieran... pero jamás le habían gustado los métodos de la esclavitud

E: bien... y ahora después de tan emotivos y emocionantes duelos se enfrentarán la dama Mai del reino Valentine contra el príncipe Yugi del reino de Jarást...buena suerte a los dos!

M y Y: ¡Que comience el duelo!

CONTINUARA...............

Hola! Antes que nada dedico este finc a una persona que me levantó mucho el animo, y soy ahora yo la que te insiste a ti ¡mándame un review! 

Disculpen por las repetidas faltas de ortografía, gomen, bueno ¿qué sucederá en el próximo capitulo? ¿acaso Yugi perderá? No se lo pierdan  =), manden sugerencias, críticas constructivas y demás a:

Ku_hi_makai@hotmail.com

Atte: Amazona Verde


	5. Los sentimientos de un emperador5

LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE UN EMPERADOR 

5 CAPITULO: YUGI SABE COMO GANAR, MAI ES DERROTADA.

Mai observaba a Yugi confiadamente, no se iba a dejar intimidar solo porque venció a Sorbia, ella era la cuarta duelista mas fuerte del reino, tenia que demostrar a su madre y hermanas lo fuerte que podía ser... no iba a perder... además un enano como ese no podía ser mucho problema

Yugi al igual que Mai intentaba analizar los pensamientos y defectos de su contrincante... quería que Mai diera lo mejor de si pero... esa Mai que estaba frente a él no era la que el conocía... esta Mai se parecía mucho  a "Mai del futuro" antes de hacerse amigos.... por lo tanto se confiaría de más....

Mai observo plasmada como de una cara inocente y tierna Yugi cambio radicalmente a una calculadora y estratégica 

Y: bien Mai! Quiero que des lo mejor de ti

M: no te preocupes Yugi... así lo haré... créeme 

Y: entonces comienza

M: bien...dama águila! Aparece!- Una mujer pelirroja con garras en lugar de manos y pies, así como unas hermosas alas apareció frente a los ojos de Yugi-Y no sólo haré eso Yugi... ahora látigo y armadura de la dama águila vayan con su ama!

Y: _sabía que tiraría esa carta... al parecer no es muy diferente a la del futuro... bueno con el siguiente monstruo que planeo sacar ella se confiara mucho más..._ bien Mai! Prepárate.... Kuribo manifiéstate!

Después de las palabras de Yugi una tierna bolita de pelos color café apareció en el campo dándose aires de poder y grandeza

Tristan, Tea, y Joey se molestaron al escuchar una carcajada general en la sala, ellos no se imaginaban lo que Yugi planeaba hacer

Yami se descoloco un poco por esa jugada... esa pequeña criatura era la más débil de todos los monstruos... no podía creer que alguien lo tuviera en su baraja... pero Yugi seguía serio... ¿qué planeaba hacer?....

Yugi observo como todos reían, inclusive Mai lo hacia, los únicos que no cambiaban de temple eran el anciano abuelo de Kaiba, el faraón y sus amigos...a estos últimos les dedico una sonrisa

¿?: ¿cómo piensa tu hermano que va a ganar con esa insignificante carta?... al parecer si fue suerte el que venciera a Sorbia...

TN: no lo creas amigo... observa el duelo y te sorprenderás de verdad

El extraño dejo de reír y observo el duelo con más atención...

M: por favor... debes tener algo mejor que eso... ya se! Dejare que retires a ese monstruo del duelo y pongas otro en su lugar... estoy siendo muy flexible...

Y: estoy bien con el monstruo que tire Mai... pero no será mi única jugada... dejare esta carta volteada detrás de mi monstruo y acabara mi turno

Mai observo desconfiada la carta... por supuesto... quería que cayera en una trampa.... pero no iba a caer en ella...

M: bien Yugi... convoco al descifrador! Descifrador actúa sobre la carta de Yugi!

Y: ¿descifrador?.... ¿qué hace esa carta?

M: hace poco que la controlo... la estaba dejando para una ocasión especial como esta...lo que hace este monstruo pequeño Yugi es obligar a tu carta a voltearse y actuar... por lo tanto si es una trampa ira a tu cementerio... lo siento Yugi.... perdiste el primer raung...

Y: no lo creas Mai...-el descifrador tomo la carta y volteándola desapareció- ahora.... aquí tienes al poderoso ¡cráneo negro!

El faraón salto de su trono por la sorpresa y la emoción... ¿cómo ese niño podía controlar al cráneo negro?... eso era inaudito....

Y: gusto en verte cráneo negro- el imponente monstruo miraba confundido a su convocador... jamás lo había visto... y aun así... sentía que debía obedecerle...

Todos guardaron el aliento al observar como el monstruo asentía levemente con la cabeza en señal de respeto.

Y: bien cráneo ataca a la dama águila!

El enorme esqueleto junto sus brazos para después gritar y dirigir un trueno hacia el monstruo de Mai

Oyéndose un graznido la dama águila desapareció por completo

M: co...como te atreviste a destruir a mi dama?... esto lo vas a pagar muy caro... es mi turno... y por lo tanto convoco a otra dama águila!...y no sólo haré eso Yugi...con el egoísta elegante en la arena habrá tres ....- en el campo se encontraban tres hermosas mujeres sonriendo y riendo seductora y confiadamente- bien...es tu turno antes de que ataque

Y: hiciste una jugada espectacular Mai... ahora... pondré en la arena a Gaya el feroz guerrero! (N/A: ¿por qué no Gaya el feroz caballero? Porque en esa época aun no existían)

M: ¿crees que con esa criatura voy a desviar el ataque de tu cráneo negro?... estas muy equivocado niño

Yugi sonrió para sus adentros, eso era exactamente lo que quería...

El cráneo observo a Yugi con miedo y se tranquilizo al verle sonreír con calma para con él... no lo dejaría en el cementerio

Así, con estos pensamientos el cráneo fue destruido por las damas águilas

M: vamos en un empate Yugi... pero no será por mucho tiempo... ya que la siguiente carta que pondré en la arena es un tierno cachorrito... la mascota de la dama águila... y por estar con sus amas su poder sube considerablemente

Yugi sonrió y observo a Mai con una sonrisa dulce

Y: este duelo ha terminado Mai...

M: ¿a que te refieres... acaso te rindes?

Y: no... tengo las cartas para vencerte...

M: deja de decir tonterías niño! Es imposible que tengas un monstruo con el poder para vencerme ¡así que juega!

Y: bien... ¡primero! Usaré la carta de renace el monstruo y convocaré al cráneo negro!-el cráneo negro apareció en un remolino azul con luces amarillas hincándose ante Yugi

M: no te servirá de nada... aunque tengas ese monstruo voy a ganar

Y: y ahora a mi cráneo lo regresaré a la baraja....y por ultimo sacare la carta para tu derrota...¡ceremonia del fulgor negro manifiéstate!...así que sacrificando a los monstruos que tengo en el campo aparece... el guerrero del fulgor negro

Ante los ojos asombrados de todos los duelistas el guerrero del fulgor negro se coloco en posición de ataque, como tratando de proteger a Yugi de cualquier peligro

Y: guerrero del fulgor negro ataca a la mascota de las damas águilas!

El guerrero corrió hacia el dragón atravesándolo por la mitad con una energía color obscura, para después regresar al lado de Yugi 

Joey, Tristan y Tea suspiraron en alivio al ver como Mai levantaba en posición de alto su mano

M: esta bien Yugi... me rindo... mis damas no merecen ser destruidas por mi orgullo...¡regresen a la baraja!

Mai camino hacia la salida con el rostro bajo

Y: Mai!

Mai se detuvo en seco y sin voltear hablo

M: ¿qué quieres?  ganaste y lo acepto... tú eres el mejor...

Y: solo quería decirte que eres una duelista ejemplar... y no será el único duelo en el que nos enfrentemos... habrá más y tal vez si no me cuido podrías ganarme... amiga

Mai abrió grandemente los ojos y volteando rápidamente vio como Yugi le sonreía con el dedo pulgar hacia arriba

M: ¿qué significa tu dedo levantado de esa manera?

Y: es una señal... de que todo esta bien...

Mai sonriendo reanudo su camino a la salida y alzando su dedo salió del recinto

Los duelistas se acercaron para ver al legendario guerrero del fulgor negro que no dejaba de ver a Yugi con mucha atención... ese humano era hermoso... (N/A:no se imaginen cosas que no son eh?)

Yugi quito la vista de la salida al sentir un cosquilleo en su nuca y volteando observo dos ojos negros que lo miraban extrañamente

Y: ah! Guerrero del fulgor negro, gracias por ayudarme en el duelo- Yugi inclino la cabeza en señal de saludo

Yami estaba cerca del guerrero del fulgor negro mirándolo boquiabierto... el hace mucho tiempo lo había convocado... para enfrentarse a Zeto Kaiba... sabía el gran poder que este tenía... y Yugi lo manejaba como cualquier cosa... ese niño tenía algo... no sabía que pero tenía que averiguarlo...

Yami dejo de pensar en esas cosas al ver la mirada de la criatura frente a Yugi, y la mirada confundida de este... 

Y: ¿qué sucede?...

El guerrero del fulgor negro sin sonreír ni nada se acerco a Yugi e hincándose ante el tomo su mano y la beso

Cabe decir que Yugi no sabía donde meterse (en pocos términos "trágame tierra"), a Yami le salía humo por las orejas y los presentes reían divertidos por el sonrojamiento del joven duelista.

GFN: humano... ha sido un placer servirte en este duelo...espero volver a verte...

Así el guerrero del fulgor negro desapareció en una nube de humo

E: bien... los duelos continuaran!-Yami camino apresurado y molesto hacia su trono ¿cómo ese monstruo se atrevía a tocar a su Yugi?... estaba furioso por eso

J: ¿ya vieron la cara celosísima de Yami al ver al guerrero besar a Yugi?

T: si...jijiji...se ve muy lindo así de molesto...

TN: debería de controlar sus celos... es algo posesivo por lo que veo...

Joey río con los demás mientras su amigo aún en la arena sonreía nerviosamente.

El sacerdote río un poco siendo observado malamente por sus colegas, estos sabían el plan del sacerdote mayor y lo poderoso que era pero... pensaban que no tenía derecho a burlarse de esa forma... y menos en esa situación...

El abuelo de Kaiba se acerco a Yugi sonriendo argumentando a todos los presentes que necesitaba hablar a solas con él ,después de todo el chico se encontraba en un  aprieto.

Y: muchas gracias señor... por sacarme de ahí...

En eso se acercaron Tea, Tristan y Joey

TN: Yugi! Ese duelo fue excelente!

J: es cierto amigo... todos quedaron mudos de la emoción

T: incluyendo incluso al emperador...

Yugi volvió a sonrojarse al mencionarse este... ya sabía lo que le esperaba con Yami después del beso... se veía molesto...

Tea comenzó a reír y callo de repente... ese señor la miraba raro... como sorprendido... _¡ah es cierto! No puedo hablar frente a mis superiores_

T: lo siento... no debí mostrar tanta confianza

El señor Kaiba observo al cuarteto aun más estrechamente... esa dama actuaba demasiado normal... igual que ese guardaespaldas, a momentos no tenía la postura que toman los guerreros en una conversación...mm...y los príncipes no deben hacer tantos movimientos de manos...¡eso se enseña desde pequeños!... pero son de países lejanos... tal vez no tengan esas costumbres.... debe ser eso...

-bueno príncipes, sigamos con los duelos... mi nieto esta por llegar... el que gane se enfrentara a él y de los dos el vencedor tendrá el honor de enfrentar al emperador

Yugi asintió y colocándose entre los duelistas finalistas de la primera ronda espero a que llegara su turno

E: ya que tenemos a los siguientes concursantes y decididos los combates, me parece correcto tomar un pequeño receso de una hora

Al decir estas palabras muchos suspiraron con alivio dirigiéndose a la salida, quedando algunos ancianos comentando del duelo y lo bueno que eran sus descendientes

Yami se levanto lentamente de su trono con el camino marcado hacia Yugi

Este no sabía que hacer, que decir o comentar.. volteo hacia sus amigos y estos habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

E: bien...-un aura roja rodeaba al faraón (un celoso Yami! Que lindo!) - ¿por qué te beso ese tipo?

Y: eh...yo...es la primera vez que lo hace...no me explico el porque hizo... lo que hizo...jejejeje-Yugi tomo su nuca nerviosamente

Yami se calmo un poco ante esa sonrisa tan hermosa... pero seguía molesto, no con Yugi pero si con el guerrero... ¿cómo se atrevía ...a...a... tocarlo si quiera?... esperen un momento... eran celos? (por qué piensas eso Yami? ¬¬)

E: espero que esta noche vayas a mis aposentos...-Yami observo a su alrededor, solamente estaban tres ancianos hablando acaloradamente como para prestarles atención y con gran cariño y ternura beso a Yugi en los labios haciendo sonrojar a este ultimo- no puedo tener mis manos quietas sino tengo tu piel entre ellas...

Ese comentario hizo que en medio de la sala hubiera por arte de magia un semáforo ambulante dirigiéndose hacia la salida con los brazos y piernas rígidas y rectas (pose de robot)

Yami sonrió con decepción sentándose en el trono

_Mente de Yami:_ _ese niño esta entrando muy deprisa en mi... como ninguna persona lo ha hecho... ¿cómo lo hace?... esos labios tan dulces y suaves junto a esa piel tan deseable... no podía explicarse como aun no se le echaba encima... pero solamente podían ser besos y caricias... por esa promesa que hizo... ese secreto que Yugi guardaba era el que interfería... ¿acaso tenia que ver con el talento de Yugi de manejar a los monstruos?...mmm..._

Yami suspiro con frustración imaginando al pequeño y hermoso cuerpo de su Yugi acostado en una mañana bajo sus brazos... ese era su mayor anhelo desde hace algún tiempo... acariciar su pelo al amanecer... y demostrarle cuanto lo amaba en cada oportunidad... ¿pero en que diablos estaba pensando de nuevo? 

E: ¡porque me haces esto Ra!

Los tres ancianos se sobresaltaron por el grito del emperador y este un poco avergonzado se disculpo saliendo por una puerta trasera lejos de la arena de duelos.

En la oscuridad a un lado del trono Tea suspiro, esa escena fue de lo mas tierna...

J: guacala! Eso estuvo muy cursi

T: se ve lo poco que sabes de romance Joey!  
  


TN: pues romance o no, Yami si que va en serio

El sacerdote asintió afirmativamente al comentario de Tristan

SA: es cierto, mi amo jamás bromearía con estas cosas... 

J: en pocas palabras quedo flechado

SA: no hables en un idioma tan vulgar

J: discúlpeme señor "tengo buenos modales"

SA: como te atreves...

Tea y Tristan rieron por lo bajo, Joey podía sacar a cualquiera de sus casillas, hasta a un sacerdote egipcio... no sabían si clasificarlo como don o defecto...

Los ancianos reconocieron las voces a un lado del trono y se dirigieron a ellos, querían saber un poco de ese país...

¿?: Hola! Príncipe Tristan... sacerdote...

TN: mucho gusto señores

¿?: el gusto es nuestro, quisiéramos preguntar... ¿cuál es su articulo de representación?... usted lo ha de tener consigo

TN: eh?...- _¿de que demonios hablaban esos tipos?_

SA: su articulo es un rompecabezas, lo tiene el joven Yugi

¿?: a ya veo...y dígame señor Tristan, como esta su padre?, no lo conozco pero es mejor tener comunicación entre nuestros reinos

TN: a pues... el estará muy gustoso de que nos visiten algún día y yo por supuesto seré su guía- en la nuca de Tristan se podía ver una gota de nerviosismo

¿?:iremos a comer algo antes de que sea el siguiente duelo, nos vemos hasta entonces

Tristan, Tea y Joey suspiraron en alivio al ver alejarse a esos sujetos tan entrometidos...

T: a que se referían sacerdote?

SA: bueno... lo que pasa es que cada reino tiene un objeto que representa una habilidad de su pueblo... en un futuro serán los artículos del milenio... aunque aun no tienen el poder que los representa ya que son solo símbolos por ahora... ¿me entienden?...

J: ni una palabra viejo

T: resumidamente lo que trata de decir es que ahora los artículos son simples objetos de oro y cuando el faraón encierre los poderes en ellos se convertirán en los artículos del milenio...

SA: exactamente

TN: ya entendí... ¿pero quien tiene los demás artículos?...

SA: vamos a ver...el ojo del milenio lo tenia Sorbia pero al ser desterrado este, el artículo se encuentra en el templo del emperador... otro es el rompecabezas de Yugi...(el sacerdote enumeraba con los dedos) otro lo tiene Kaiba...el otro la señorita Mai...el reino de Cáliz... mmm... el reino de Jitmo...y el ultimo esta en poder del reino Calardy....en realidad este será el próximo oponente de Yugi...esta entre los cinco mas poderosos del reino

T: que mala suerte...pero entonces los más poderosos del reino son Mai, Sorbia, Kaiba, el emperador y el duelista del reino Calardy

J: pero ahora... Yugi se encuentra ya entre los cinco, Sorbia fue desterrado y Mai vencida... se encuentra en tercer lugar...

SA: exacto, al derrotar a Sorbia y a Mai este sube de posición

J: wow... yo lo hubiera hecho si me lo propusiera...

TN: si claro, eso es tan verdad como si algún día hubieras sacado diez en un examen de matemáticas

J: Tristan...

TN: dime?

J: cállate....

TN: mmm...

T: ya no discutan chicos!, ahora lo importante es apoyar a Yugi en lo posible

J: eso siempre y cuando no tenga toda su atención hacia Yami...

SA: oigo celos en tu voz joven Joey?  
  


J: celoso yo? Por favor!

TN: es normal que los sientas Joey, Yugi es tu mejor amigo, después de mi claro, pero Yugi siempre va a tener ese espacio para nosotros

T: es verdad, no debes porque ponerte así

J: es cierto... además no culpo que Yugi siempre este en las nubes, ese Yami es todo un conquistador jejeje

T: Joey!

TN: bueno! Una hora de descanso ¿qué haremos en este tiempo?

J: amigo...esa pregunta me ofende... ¿no es obvio?

TN: ah?.. a que te refieres?

J: que te a hecho ese tipo? Buuuuaaa...que nisiquiera pidas comida... amigo Tristan yo te ayudaré... no te dejare caer en la oscuridad... se que será difícil-(_lágrimas_)- hacer a un lado el demonio (_señala con un dedo al_ _sacerdote_)... pero nuestra amistad será suficiente...-Joey comienza  a hacer un berrinche cómico

T: Joey... no seas exagerado

El sacerdote tenia la mirada baja... y lentamente la levanto haciendo que Joey tomara una pose pálida y Tea como Tristan comenzaran a reír

SA: creo... que te pondré en tu lugar jovencito...

J: si claro!, pero lo único que tengo que hacer es correr y ya, cuento con algo que tu no tienes y eso se llama juventud!  
  


SA: no permitiré esos insultos! Y no soy viejo! Solo soy ocho años mayor que tu! 

T: eso es cierto... no lo había notado, es el sacerdote mas joven de por aquí

J: aunque el mas fastidioso...

SA: que dijiste?

J: lo que oíste viejo nananana!-murmuro sacando la lengua

Joey sale corriendo del lugar seguido por un molesto y homicida sacerdote mientras Tea y Tristan se quedaron a solas

TN: ya que estamos solos Tea... te encuentras bien?

T: a que te refieres Tristan?

TN: no tienes que fingir conmigo, se lo que sientes por Yugi, debe de dolerte mucho todo esto

T: no te puedo ocultar nada Tristan... pero me siento muy mal... aunque casi nadie lo note... me duele tanto...

TN: tranquila...-y abrazándola esta lloro en su pecho lastimeramente golpeando suavemente el pecho de Tristan mientras repetía el nombre de Yugi

Desde una de las puertas el abuelo de Kaiba observaba todo, no lo escuchaba pero suponía lo que pasaba... conque eso era... el príncipe Tristan estaba enamorado de una esclava...mmm.... esa relación iba a ser un poco difícil... el ayudaría en lo que fuera, esos príncipes eran buenas personas, y no tenia nada que perder... así se entretendría un rato

El abuelo de Kaiba sonrió divertido, esto se iba a poner interesante

CONTINUARA........

Ya se! Un capitulo de lo mas aburrido y cursi, además de horrendas faltas de ortografía... pero no importa, lo hecho hecho esta y me esta gustando como esta quedando... muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! Espero que les guste este capitulo....

¿Yami tendrá a Yugi en la mañana bajo sus brazos? (kawaii!) ¿dónde llegara Joey por la persecución del sacerdote? ¿qué planeara el abuelo de Kaiba? Eso y mucho más en el próximo capitulo (me siento rara escribiendo eso ¬¬)

manden sus comentarios y sugerencias a favor o en contra 

Atte: Amazona Verde


	6. Los sentimientos de un emperador6

LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE UN EMPERADOR

6 CAPITULO: EL PRÍNCIPE DEL REINO CALARDY ES... NO ES POSIBLE...

Joey doblo a la izquierda...luego a la derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, izquierda, derecha... y finalmente tuvo que pasar lo inevitable... no tenía la mínima idea de donde se encontraba....

J: rayos! Estoy perdido... ese sacerdote me las va a pagar... ¿dónde estará el camino para llegar al comedor? Mm....

¿?: y como les decía, ese príncipe... creo que se llama Tristan es muy guapo verdad?

¿?1: es cierto, pero prefiero al soldado, Joey... ¿se fijaron en el color de su cabello! Se ve muy sexy de esa manera, además es un luchador de alto rango, me lo contó mi hermano que es general en las tropas del faraón...

¿?2: oigan chicas...ese no es el soldado que mencionaron?....

Las dos chicas interrumpieron su charla dirigiendo su vista hacia Joey.

Este salió por completo del pasillo sonriéndoles lo más irresistiblemente posible (tontamente)

J: hola señoritas... me preguntaba si ustedes sabían donde estoy... me perdí y...

¿?1: ¿no sabes donde te encuentras?- la chica miro a sus dos amigas sonriendo maliciosamente

¿?: chicas!!!! Salgan de sus aposentos!!! Un chico muy atractivo vino a visitarnos!!!!

Joey miro confundido como casi de veinte habitaciones se habrían de par en par mostrando a chicas egipcias con demasiados...mm... "atributos"...

Claro que nuestro "héroe" no se molesto en absoluto con la presencia de esas jovencitas... pero comenzó a recapacitar cuando fue jalado hacia una de esas habitaciones sin previo aviso siendo rodeado por cerca de treinta chicas

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El sacerdote paro en seco, estaba demasiado cansar de tanto correr, tal vez era cierto que la vejez le estaba dañando su condición físico pero...

Dejo de pensar al sentir un choque mental... Joey siendo víctima de las chicas del lado sur...era una premonición cercana....(que bueno seria tener esa habilidad... así sabría cuando reprobaría algún examen ¬¬)

SA: (silencio)....(silencio).....JAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!-callo de rodillas al suelo tomando su estomago con ambas manos pero lentamente decidió levantarse y ayudar al "pobre chico"...no fuera ser que recibiera un trauma de por vida...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tea seco sus lagrimas y dirigiéndose al tocador (no se como se llamarían en ese entonces) saludo cortésmente al abuelo de Kaiba que en ese momento entraba a la sala de duelos, quedando solamente él y Tristan

AK(abuelo de Kaiba): sabes muchacho..te ayudare en lo que me sea posible...

TN: ¿eh?... ¿a que se refiere?....

AK: pues al amor que hay entre tu y esa esclava

TN: ¿qué?!...pe...pe....

AK: nada de peros muchacho! Fui joven una vez y se reconocer amor a primera vista... además los vi hace un momento... no creas que los estaba espiando a propósito...(apuesta? ¬¬)...

TN: es que usted no entiende!

AK: no te exaltes muchacho, si esto es muy común...además esa chica es bonita...-dijo poniendo ojitos pícaros

Tristan quedo un poco confundido...pensó que ese viejo era muy serio con esos temas... ahora veía que se equivocaba... no podía creer que fuera abuelo de Kaiba...

Tea regresó con la cara limpia de lágrimas, daba perdido el conquistar a Yugi desde hace algún tiempo... pero esperaba que este fuera feliz a lado de Yami.. se lo merecía...

AK: hablando de Tea... viene hacia acá... no te preocupes yo te ayudaré...

Tristan no entendió lo que quiso decir pero lo averiguo tiempo después al sentir un pie pegar fuertemente en su tobillo cayendo encima de Tea precipitadamente

AK: discúlpame! 

Tristan muy apenado ayudo a Tea a incorporarse…ese viejo estaba loco…

Este viendo que había hecho su buena acción de día se retiro para dejarlos a "solas" durante el tiempo que restaba del receso

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Joey se encontraba acorralado en una pared por treinta chicas... lo que sería un sueño para cualquier chico pero... no si estas querían hacer... pues todo y me refiero a "todo" contigo.

J: señoritas.... creo que me tengo que ir...tengo un trabajo que cumplir y....

¿?: no te pongas nervioso, solo queremos algunos minutos de... tu tiempo

Joey trago saliva, esas chicas iban a..... pues... prácticamente a abusar de él! (pobrecito ^_^)

Pero en ese momento una chica entro gritando que el príncipe de Jitmo estaba a dos pasillos de distancia dejando a Joey en una nube de humo

SA: muchas gracias por tu ayuda, toma las cinco monedas de oro que te prometí

¿?: no se preocupe fue un placer

La chica se fue contando las monedas dejando al sacerdote y a Joey solos en la recamara

J: por dios... esas chicas son unas atrevidas...-pudo murmurar acomodándose su traje y abrochándose su pequeño cinturón

SA: menos mal que presentí que esto pasaría...

J: mm....

SA:......._silencio_......._silencio sepulcral_....jajajajaja!!!! hubieras visto tu cara! 

J: no me parece gracioso viejo...

SA: esta vez te pasare ese comentario... esto merece una de esas catagrafías

J: fotografías....

SA: exactamente... bueno, mejor vayamos al aposento de Yugi, casi ha pasado la hora y no quiero que se retrase para los duelos...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yami caminaba apresuradamente por los corredores ocultos, iba directo a los aposentos de descanso donde se encontraba Yugi...

Entro por la pequeña puerta oculta sin hacer mucho ruido... Yugi se encontraba recostado de espaldas a él tarareando una canción..

E: se ve...tan hermoso...que yo..._no espera controla tus impulsos!_...pero es tan difícil... _recuerda la promesa...la promesa..._

Yami cerro los ojos fuertemente diciéndose a si mismo que el cumplía sus promesas por lo que no se dio cuenta que una personita ya estaba frente a él

Y: pero Yami... ¿cómo llegaste aquí?

Yami abrió los ojos encontrándose con esos púrpuras tan conocidos ahora para el...

E: quería verte antes del próximo combate...-Yami tomo a Yugi por los hombros acercándolo lentamente hacia el...

Yugi cerro los ojos para sentir esos labios sobre los suyos...al principio fue suave el contacto pero después Yami lo volvió uno apasionado

El joven faraón dando rienda suelta a sus sentimientos empujo de a poco a Yugi sobre la cama y este al estar tan metido en el beso no se dio cuenta hasta sentir el peso de Yami sobre él

Y: Yami... no puedo...

E: no digas eso...porque?...-Yami comenzó a besar el cuello del chico sonrojado con ternura haciendo que el cuerpo bajo el se estremeciera

Yugi no sabia que hacer...ahora que?...no era que no quisiera estar de esa forma tan íntima con Yami pero... le estaba mintiendo...

Yugi separo con un poco de esfuerzo a Yami mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa

Yami se detuvo, esa sonrisa le hacia entender que no era el momento...

E: es por ese secreto verdad?...dime de que se trata...te prometo que sea lo que sea no me molestare...ni tampoco te juzgaré...

Yugi pensó aquello y después de todo ¿qué tenia de malo?...se lo iba a decir de todas formas...

Y: bueno...lo que sucede es que...

El sacerdote que caminaba tranquilamente con Joey rumbo a Yugi se detuvo de nuevo...esta era una visión del presente...era lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento....

J: que sucede? Porque paro de repente?

SA: Yu...yugi esta diciéndole la verdad al faraón... tenemos que detenerlo!

J: pero eso que tiene de malo? Se lo va a decir de todas formas...

SA: idiota! ¿no entiendes la magnitud de todo esto? si Yugi llegara a decirle al faraón en estos momentos la historia del futuro el quedaría muy confundido... imagina que alguna persona llegara y te dijera que tienes que salvar a todo el mundo del reino de las sombras! Y que esa persona viene del futuro...de cinco mil años para ser exactos!

J: no había pensado en eso...

SA: por Ra! Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Y: es algo difícil de explicar....

E: explícame... no haré comentarios mientras lo haces...

Y: bueno... la verdad es que no soy príncipe de Jarást...yo....

En eso la puerta se habré dejando ver a unos agitados hombres con cara de espanto

E: por que no tocan antes de entrar?- reclamo un poco molesto Yami con la intruición del sacerdote y, para su disgusto, de nueva cuenta Joey...

J: no es bueno que se lo digas aun Yugi...aun no es el momento....-lo miro tan penetrantemente que Yugi solo asintió y guardo silencio

E: ustedes traen algo entre manos... y exijo saber que es... Yugi me acaba de decir que no es príncipe de Jarást...¿qué sucede aquí?

SA: bueno...lo que sucede es que...

E: si?...

SA: el es adoptado

Joey en ese momento se hubiera echado a reír si no fuera por la seriedad de la situación...como se le ocurría decir eso?

E: ¿eso es todo? ¿ese es el secreto que guardabas?

Y: no...hay más pero...-Yugi volteo a ver de manera mala al sacerdote, había hecho otra mentira y se sentía mas culpable...

E: pero?...

Y: no es el momento...

En ese instante un guardia entró con una reverencia mirando un poco extrañado esa escena pero no le toma importancia

¿? (se ha fijado que hago esto para no inventar nombres? ^_^):disculpen por interrumpir pero faltan cinco minutos para reanudar los duelos y necesitamos la presencia del faraón y el príncipe Yugi...

E: esta bien...en un momento iremos hacia ya

¿?:si mi señor!

El soldado se fue de nuevo a su puesto de vigila orgulloso de haber entregado el mensaje a su señor

E: espero que de nuevo podamos hablar...a solas....-dijo un poco más bajo mirando a los dos hombres que soplaban como pajaritos

El emperador levantándose fue hacia la puerta y saliendo los otros tres presente suspiraron en alivio

SA: te dije claramente que no le dijeras nada al faraón! Y en la primera oportunidad que te dejo solo casi le dices todo!

Y: lo siento....

J; vamos viejo! Tampoco te pongas así! Yugi se sintió presionado por Yami... le pudo pasar a cualquiera..

SA: si...tienes razón...lo siento Yugi fui muy duro contigo...

Y: pero usted tiene razón! Yami pudo haberse preocupado o confundido mucho si usted no llegaba! Es mi culpa...

SA: ya no hablemos de esto y regresemos al campo de duelos

Y: si....

Al llegar a la arena de duelo, Yami le sonrió a Yugi y este entendió que lo había comprendido por lo que devolvió la sonrisa....al ver mejor ¿dónde se encontraban sus amigos?...Joey estaba escapando de un grupo de chicas mientras el sacerdote reía y Tea y Tristan estaban totalmente sonrojados con el abuelo de Kaiba hablando en medio de los dos...que extraño...

¿?: mucho gusto en conocerlo príncipe Yugi...usted será mi oponente en el próximo combate....

Yugi iba a decir lo mismo pero se quedo con la boca abierta...no podía ser posible...ese sujeto era... ¡Maximilian Pegasus!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En las afueras de Egipto Kaiba caminaba con un tipo detrás de él, vestido con una larga capa negra cubriéndolo totalmente cargando en sus brazos a Mokuba 

¿?:bien Kaiba...en este punto me separo de ti...ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer para recuperar a tu hermano...tienes que vencer de la forma mas humillante al príncipe extranjero que pronto conocerás de nombre Yugi...así como al faraón...¿entendiste?

K: si hago eso...¿liberaras a mi hermano?

¿?:por supuesto....

K: esta bien... conjurista Chazir....

El hombre envuelto en una capa vio como ese estúpido iba rumbo a las grandes pirámides...tan fácil fue controlarlo...el débil corazón de los humanos...

Chazir: créeme...que tu hermano no será lo único que liberare...ese sacerdote idiota ni con todo su empeño lograra detenerme para fusionar este mundo con en reino de las sombras...jajajajaja!

CONTINUARA........

Bueno, bueno....ya lo se! Muy aburrido! Creo que fue mas cómico que otra cosa... y no mencione mucho a Y/YY pero sentía que tenia que escribir mas de los otros personajes...y luego se podían molestar de solo leer los duelos... así que cambie un poco este capitulo ^_^, tengan piedad que esto lo pondré mas interesante aún! ¿sobrevivirá Joey al ataque de las chicas? ¿acaso el abuelo Kaiba dejara de intentar ser cupido y ayudar al pobre de Tristan? (lo dudo ¬¬) ¿el sacerdote trabajara para mi si le pago bien? ^_^ ¿Yami descubrirá el secreto de Yugi? ¿quién era ese tipo? ¿no tendrá calor con esa capa bajo el sofocante sol de Egipto? ¿acaso Kaiba hará lo que le ordenan por su hermano Mokuba?

¿acaso alguien puede contestarme estas preguntas? T_T

Gracias por sus reviews! a: Yugi Moto, Hentai Cindy, Yami Bakura, Nakuru Tsukishiro, Mi Koushiro Yamato y Randa!, espero que en este capitulo también me manden sus reviews, aunque lo dudo porque me quedo un poco aburrido....bueno hasta la próxima!

Atte. Amazona Verde


	7. Los sentimientos de un emperador7

LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE UN EMPERADOR

CAPITULO 7: EL REGRESO DE KAIBA, LA APARICIÓN DE MAXIMILIAN

Yugi observo con asombro como el rostro de Maximilliam le sonreía ... ¿dulcemente?... era demasiado sorprendente para ser verdad...todo su perfil de "villano" se había esfumado...además... no tenía la misma apariencia que el futuro...vestía ropa un poco floja y no ese traje rojo ajustado así como todo su cabello se encontraba agarrado por una elegante hebrilla de oro... refinado ... pero sencillo....

MP (Maximilliam "Pegasus"): he visto y oído que es un muy buen duelista…será un honor combatir contra usted…con su permiso iré a saludar a unos conocidos…-la imponente figura de pelo plateado sonrió una ultima vez dirigiéndose hacia un grupo de personas cercanas a ellos.

J: Yugi! Que paso? Te hizo algo ese tipo? Te insulto? Te reto? Te...

SA: déjalo hablar... por Ra!

J: esta bien...ya me callo...

Y: no...todo lo contrario....se comporto muy...amablemente...

SA: no me digas que también lo conocías?...

Y: si, él también será duelista en un futuro

J: uno muy malo y tramposo por cierto

SA: tramposo y malo?....no puedo creerlo de Maximilliam....

TN: pues créelo amigo, es uno de los más grandes enemigos con los que nos hemos enfrentado...

T: es cierto! Intento quitarle su rompecabezas a Yugi!

E: pero como es posible?! Si esta muy feliz y radiante desde su compromiso con Cecilia...

T, TN, J y Y: Cecilia!!!!!!

SA: claro... porque lo dicen tan sorprendidos?

T: según lo que sabemos Pegasus quería el rompecabezas de Yugi porque Cecilia murió, quería traerla de nuevo a este mundo por medio de la magia...

Desde las gradas del trono Yami observo como Yugi se sorprendió por su encuentro con Maximilliam... ¿por qué sería?...  todos sus amigos estaban reunidos después de ese encuentro...además de su sacerdote... aquí pasaba algo... y grave al parecer... tenía que saber que era...no iba a permitir que algo malo le ocurriera a Yugi...

El sacerdote cerro los ojos meditando un poco...dejando a los de su alrededor en una gran expectativa

SA: _mmm... acaso todas estas coincidencias serán una señal?...pero... si mis suposiciones son ciertas...será mucho más difícil de lo que pensé salir victoriosos en esta guerra que se aproxima..._

J: le sucede algo?

SA: eh?..no! me siento de maravilla! ¿qué espera para tomar su lugar en el campo de duelo joven Yugi?

Y: si, ya voy a mi sitio

En ese momento todos guardaron silencio al ver incorporarse al faraón de su trono

E: bien! Ya que estamos de nuevo reunidos les felicito mucho a todos aquellos que pasaron a la siguiente ronda! Como también agradezco la participación de los demás príncipes...

La sala se lleno de aplausos hacia los concursantes de los duelos, ahora daba comienzo los duelos mas interesantes....

Después de algunos combates llegó el turno de Yugi de enfrentar a Maximilian Pegasus...

¿?: vaya...el duelista ilusionista contra el príncipe extranjero...

TN: príncipe ilusionista?

¿?: si...usa monstruos de ilusión, son de los más poderosos en el duelo

Tristan miro preocupado a sus amigos...¿acaso Yugi podía perder?....

MP: comenzaré con mi monstruo de ilusión... el bufón contorsionista

Frente a ellos un bufón se presento haciendo muchos trucos y riendo sin parar causando la risa de los presentes

MP: y...pondré una tableta oculta en el tablero...

Y: muy bien! Ahora convoco a mi guardián de la fortaleza, guardián de la fortaleza! Destruye al bufón contorsionista!

El gran dragón azul se dirigió rumbo a donde su amo le indico siendo absorbido por la tabla oculta

Y: que? Una trampa?!- Yugi se reprendió mentalmente, era más que lógico que esa carta fuera una trampa... ¿cómo pudo caer en ella?

MP: activaste mi mundo de ilusión, esta carta aumenta el poder de mis monstruos al doble y estará en el campo durante los tres raunts... y también pondré esta tabla de desase hechizos en tu campo.... igual que mi mundo de ilusión actúa durante los tres raunts... ¿qué harás ahora príncipe Yugi?

La sala se lleno de mormullos asombrados, el príncipe Maximilliam desde su primer combate había invocado al mundo de la ilusión... solo lo habían visto hacer eso  con duelistas experimentados...

Yugi se sintió un poco presionado pero no vencido, ese mundo de ilusión era básicamente parecido a la carta de las caricaturas.... al parecer sus personalidades eran distintas pero no sus estrategias...y sabia perfectamente la carta que podía usar contra ese mundo... el mismo error que hizo en un futuro lo acababa de cometer y le costaría muy caro...

Y: bien... pondré a mi monstruo hechizo del dragón en forma de defensa y pondré esta tableta boca abajo...

MP: si la inscripción que tienes ahí es un tipo de escudo o repulsión no te servirá de nada ya que con el poder del mundo de la ilusión estos no surten efecto así que... bufón contorsionista! Ataca al hechizo de dragón!

Y: eso quería que hicieras, ahora utilizaré mi flecha mágica

MP: ¿qué hace esa tableta? No creo que tenga mucho poder...

Y: esta carta hace que pueda copiar cualquier conjuro de tu campo....

MP: ya te dije que no puedes... jamás había visto ese tipo de arma pero... mi inscripción hace que no puedas usar ningún clase de hechizo...

Y: tu mismo lo has dicho... es un arma... por lo tanto tu deshace hechizos no tiene efecto en ella...y es exactamente la carta que voy a copiar...para desaparecer tu mundo de la ilusión

E: _que gran jugada fue esa!... tiene más poder del que imaginaba... no es lo que aparenta... tal vez no tenga que intervenir después de todo...._

MP: acepto que fue sorprendente el movimiento que hiciste... pero esto aun no se acaba... invoco a la ágil malabarista!.... y esta tiene un poder especial que consiste en atacar al mismo tiempo que su compañero el bufón contorsionista... 

Maximilliam sonrió sencillmante, sin arrogancia o burla... era una sonrisa que simplemente decía que el duelo estaba ganado....

Yugi miro las cartas en su mano... al parecer iba a sacar su tableta preferida de esa baraja antes de enfrentarse a Yami... pero no tenia otra opción...

Y: ahora! Primero usaré a control mental para tomar a tu ágil malabarista durante el raunt...

AK: control mental?... vaya príncipe Tristan...su hermano me sorprende cada vez más... 

TN: créame que a mi también... a mi también...

MP: que planeas hacer?... tengo monstruos suficientes para vencerte... 

Y: no cuando el monstruo que invoque aparezca... la gran hechicera obscura! Aparece ante mi!

La sala en lugar de llenarse de mormullos y comentarios se oía mortalmente silenciosa, esa criatura jamás la habían visto... simplemente era imposible...

MP: como puedes sacar ese tipo de criaturas? Yo jamás la había visto! Es más apuesto que ninguno de esta sala.... acaso eres algún creador o... serás conjurista?...

El sacerdote tembló un poco ante el nombramiento de este tipo de hechiceros que podían crear sus propias criaturas a su voluntad... claro que el poder de estas están proporcionadas con el poder del conjurista pero... si eran lo suficientemente fuertes podrían llevar al mundo a la mismísima destrucción.

Y: ella es mi amiga! Y no soy un conjurista... ni siquiera se que es eso...

MP: son aquellos sacerdotes que se volvieron del lado de las sombras y están en contra del emperador...

Y: yo nunca estaría en contra del emperador!

Maximilliam callo su explicación al ver la molesta mirada del niño frente a el... era sincera...no estaba mintiendo...

MP: te creo... entonces sigamos con el duelo!

Yugi sonrió ante esto y los que observaban el duelo comenzaron a romper el silencio al despejar las sospechas respecto si ese príncipe podrías ser conjurista o algún sujeto malvado

Y: ahora invocare un ritual obscuro! Sacrificando a mi hechicera con tu malabarista he creado...¡a la hechicera de la perdición!

Una mujer pelirroja con una sonrisa traviesa y un sombrero en su mano sonrió a todos en la sala

MP: gran duelo príncipe Yugi...usted es el vencedor... me doy por vencido....

El atractivo hombre le sonrió amablemente insinuando que no había rencores o disgustos provocando un aplauso general que se aplazo hasta que el faraón pidió silencio

E: tenemos un finalista... a lo contrario que muchos pensaban ha llegado muy lejos... el príncipe de Jarást tiene oficialmente mi reconocimiento como compañero de mi dinastía y mi amistad personal (no será otra cosa? ¬¬)

Desde el público todos aplaudían pero un hombre se acerco donde se encontraba el faraón y señalando a Yugi se quito la capucha mostrando un rostro maduro y fuerte, con cabello negro agarrado en una alta coleta 

¿?: yo soy el príncipe de Jitmo...y no estoy de acuerdo con tu victoria príncipe de Jarást... Maximilliam Calardy es un gran duelista... y no pudo ser vencido por alguien como tu...

J: cielos... hasta en el pasado es así de terco?....no les parece?- Joey vio hacia sus lados y no vio a ninguna de las chicas que hace poco tiempo estaban al lado de el admirándolo sino cerca de ese Deblin... un momento entonces...

J: no lo puedo creer! Hasta en el pasado ese engreído me quita a las chicas... no es justo!!!

Tristan y Tea a diferencia de Joey estaban más tranquilos porque sabían que Deblin era un buen chico... pero quien sabe... así como Pegasus ahora tiene una personalidad buena este la puede tener negativa...

E: no puedes decir eso, gano limpiamente

-Pe...pero faraón yo...

MP: es cierto... no hizo trampa....

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron precipitadamente mostrando a una figura de cabello castaño obscuro con ojos azules... Kaiba había llegado a su destino...

El anciano que se encontraba aun lado de Tea y Tristan fue al encuentro de su nieto... aunque le extrañaba que su nieto más pequeño no estuviera... tal vez tenia hambre después del largo viaje...

AK: que bueno que llegaste... como te fue en el viaje... y Mokuba...sabes? yo...

K: ahora no abuelo, tengo unas cosas que arreglar- murmuro apenas caminando hacia enfrente de Yugi

K: yo mismo comprobare que tan buen duelista eres... es mi turno de combatir... y tengo intenciones de pelear contra el faraón así que apresúrate

Tanto su abuelo como el faraón lo miraron extrañados... podía ser prepotente o arrogante... pero jamás apuraba un duelo...

Y: esta bien Kaiba... tengamos el duelo..

SA: _ten mucho cuidado Yugi... en este duelo no solo se arriesga el titulo..._

CONTINUARA.....

Hola! Ya se que fue repetitivo y un poquito aburridito y más blablabla que acción pero trate de hacerlo un poco diferente...espero que les haya gustado ^_^, ahora...se que faltaron escenas de YY/Y pero no había oportunidad de ponerlas... no se preocupen que más adelante pondré una largaaaaaa escena intima de Yugi y Yami, ya se que me había tardado mucho es decir esto pero... quiero que sea bonito (yo y mi romanticismo T_T), también discúlpenme por las faltas de ortografía... pero es que escribo lo más rápido que mi imaginación me lo permite (que por cierto es muy reducida ^_^) aparte de que no puedo estar hasta tarde por culpa de mis padres...ya saben... así que si tienen alguna duda pueden preguntarme si quieren.

Muchas gracias de nuevo por sus reviews y espero que manden más!

Atte. Amazona Verde 


	8. Los sentimientos de un emperador8

LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE UN EMPERADOR 

CAPITULO 12: UN HERMOSO DESPERTAR, LA BATALLA SE ACERCA

Yugi abrió los ojos perezosamente, se sentía con mucho calor... en realidad... algo lo estaba cubriendo...

Al enfocar mejor su visión se sonrojo al ver a Yami sonriéndole cariñosamente mientras lo abrazaba más estrechamente... por eso sentía calor... Yami lo estaba abrazando...

E: al fin despiertas...

Y: ¿qué horas son?...

E: no sé como midan el tiempo en tu época pero... son cinco horas después del amanecer....

Y: eh?...el sol sale como a las seis de la mañana... entonces... las 11?!!! Me quede dormido demasiado tiempo!! ¿desde cuando estas despierto Yami?

E: desde antes del amanecer...

Y: ¿y no te aburriste de estar aquí?

E: ¿cómo puedo aburrirme si te tengo a mi lado? – (kawaiiiiiii =^0^=)

Yugi se sonrojo de nuevo y oculto el rostro contra la almohada... 

Yami sonrió, le encantaba ver ese rubor en las mejillas de Yugi... lo cual era muy fácil de conseguir... se veía tan tierno de esa manera...

E: Yugi... ¿sabes lo que siento por ti?....

Yugi vio a los ojos a Yami y tomando de nuevo ese pequeño rubor que ya lo caracterizaba asintió levemente

E: te lo volveré a repetir... te amo... y quiero que llevemos una relación estable... no un simple enamoramiento... quiero ir más lejos...

Para ese momento Yugi ya se encontraba pasando por el cuarto color del arco iris pero aunque se sentía inmensamente nervioso... se encontraba muy feliz...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

J: repítanme una vez más porque me engañaron diciendo lo de ayudar al sacerdote... simplemente me hubieran dicho que dejara a Yugi a solas con Yami...

TN: sabíamos que podrías hacer un comentario que delataría la sorpresa Joey... te conocemos como la palma de nuestra mano...

T: shhh! Guarden silencio... al parecer ya despertaron...

Los tres chicos juntaron sus cabezas hacia la pequeña línea que había en la puerta.

TN: fue buena idea abrir un poco la puerta mientras dormían... ahora será mucho más fácil oírlos...

Tea sintió un poco oprimido el corazón cuando escucho a Yami decir su declaración... y fue en ese momento cuando percibió un brazo rodeando sus hombros...

TN: no te preocupes Tea... yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado...

Tea se sonrojo un poco  y diciendo un "gracias" bajo y agradecido se concentro pues... en espiar a los enamorados ^_^

J: no me digan que ustedes también.... no puede ser!!! Mis mejores amigos han roto la Constitución de mejores amigos!!!! (ya cálmate Joey ¬¬)

Tristan parpadeo confundido al igual que Tea y observaron a Joey gritar como loco... seria mejor averiguar que pasaba... era totalmente capaz de atraer la atención de Yugi y Yami...

TN: ¿a que te refieres con la Constitución de mejores amigos?

J: es aquella que tienen todos los amigos! Y la primera regla es que deben contarse todo! No importa lo que sea!

T: estas loco Joey jejejeje

J: no es chiste Tea!...-Joey pone una cara disimulando estar serio para completa diversión de sus dos amigos- primero fue Yugi... esta bien... yo ya me había dado cuenta de eso.. además de que el chico es muy tímido... ¡pero ustedes dos me engañaron!- lágrimas fingidas por el rostro- ¿por qué no me dijeron que estaban juntos?...ahora solo falta que...

TN: ¿qué tonteras estas diciendo Joey?

T: ¿a que te refieres con "juntos"?

J: a mi no me engañan...ustedes...

En eso la puerta de los aposentos se abrió precipitadamente dejando ver a un Yami con una venita y los puños fuertemente apretados mientras Yugi con una gotita en la frente intentaba calmarlo

E: ustedes serán amigos de Yugi... pero eso no les da el derecho de escuchar nuestra conversación...

J: declaración....

T y TN: callate JOEY!! 

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso...

Y: que tal si los vemos en el comedor?

TN: tienes razón Yugi... nos retiramos... adiós

Una enorme nube de humo se formo rápidamente quedando solos Yugi y Yami

E: sabes? Tus amigos son unos entrometidos... aunque muy fáciles de asustar...

Y; si...jejeje... pero lo hacen porque se preocupan... no podría pedir más que eso...

E: aun no quiero irme...que tal si volvemos a la habitación?

Y: mejor no, les dije que iría al comedor... mejor vamos hacia allá... ¿pero debes arreglarte primero verdad? llevas ropas para dormir

E: esta bien... te veo aya

Yami vio alejarse a Yugi y suspiro resignado... este no se había percatado a lo que se refería...

E: _por Ra Yami! Contrólate!... autocontrol ante todo.... autocontrol...._ pero es tan difícil!

Al escuchar el grito del faraón algunos guardias lo miraron preocupados y este al sentir las miradas sobre si sonrió un poco apenado y entro al aposento... e hiendo hacia el pasadizo oculto llego a su habitación

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

SA: ¿cómo se les ocurre espiar al faraón de esa manera?...Yami es muy flexible...esa simple... "travesura" era suficiente razón para darles un severo castigo... Yami será su amigo pero sigue siendo el faraón y se merece un respeto mayor..

J: lo sentimos viejo...pero demasiada fue la tentación de ver que pasaba...

TN: yo les di la idea...es mi culpa..

T: nada de eso Tristan, todos contribuimos a esto y por lo tanto TODOS somos responsables...

Y: no se preocupen, Yami no esta molesto solo quiso gastarles una broma

Los cuatro presentes observaron como Yugi estaba comiendo tranquilamente al otro lado del comedor con Yami a su lado...¿desde cuando se encontraban ahí?

SA: desde....

J: ¿desde cuando se encontraban ahí?

SA: eso iba a decir!

J: lo siento viejo! Pero...el crédito se lo lleva él que lo dijo primero

T: mejor siéntate y come algo Joey...

J: no Tea... es más divertido hacerles bromas a este señor...

E: que lástima... había programado la visita de las mujeres del área servicial... para que te trajeran los alimentos... bueno será en otra ocasión...

J: pe...pe...pero... no es justo!

TN: lo siento Joey... lastima por ti...jejeje

Joey observo al sacerdote...este no se reía en absoluto...tenia un temple serio que parecía no ser molestado con nada....esperen un momento... ¿eso era un tic en el ojo?...

SA: discúlpenme un momento...enseguida regreso...

La puerta se cerró y oyéndose varios golpes en esta durante varios minutos regreso el sacerdote con los ojos rojos con una sonrisa en el rostro..

J: te estabas mofando de mi?!......

SA: por supuesto que no...me estaba burlado! De ti...jejeje

La sala se lleno de risas y hasta el mismísimo emperador rió de buena gana... con que esa era la vida de un chico del futuro?...no estaba mal...

La mañana pasó rápidamente, Joey estaba tan molesto con el sacerdote que no le dirigía la palabra y pidiendo a su gran amigo Tristan que lo acompañara (literalmente hablando porque en realidad lo estaba arrastrando ^_^) a la ciudad para ver más chicas bonitas... como soldado tenia más posibilidades de salir con una chica en esa época...

Ante esto Tea se molesto un poco...aunque Tristan le decía que solo acompañaba a su amigo a pasear y a ayudarle a conocer chicas Tea no le creía... lo que hace una loba es exactamente lo que hace su cachorro...

Yami por otro lado tenia asuntos que arreglar...además los reinos pedían una solución inmediatamente... una guerra de aproximaba y el no podía tomar descansos... 

La mañana termino para dar paso al atardecer... que poco a poco se abría al anochecer... 

El pueblo entero estaba hecho un caos, la gente asustada entraba a sus casas pensando que ahí se protegerían y las que no tenían vivienda pedían asilo al palacio, el cual era concedido por órdenes del faraón. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CH2: todo esta listo mi señor...

Un umbral color negro se abrió ante Chazir para contemplar a su sombra... estaba llena de suciedad y todas sus ropas estaban rotas...si que se había esforzado....

CH: oye y disfruta la orden que te voy a decir...ya que no la volverás a oír de mis labios nuevamente... puedes tomar un descanso...de algunas cuantas horas... antes de la batalla... así que ves a limpiarte... 

CH2: gracias mi señor.... se lo agradezco grandemente...

La sombra desapareció de nuevo y al momento siguiente se encontraba en los baños mayores...donde solo entraban personas de confianza para Chazir... 

CH2: se acerca el momento...-después de entrar a la mini piscina  sus ojos obtuvieron un brillo casi angelical- aun no se da cuenta que lo que realmente separo de su esencia fue su parte blanca... la parte buena dirían los humanos... pero a veces siento maldad u odio en mi...eso significa que el debe sentir algo bueno dentro de el....¿podré salvarlo aun?...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La ciudad callo al ver en el  cielo como grandes nubes verdes se juntaban y con rayo despertó y alarmó a todo aquel que no se hubiera dado cuenta.... una voz se comenzó a oír en cada rincón de Egipto...

CH: hola mi pueblo...lamento informarles que su destrucción esta próxima... reto a todos los duelistas que se atrevan a desafiarme a un juego de sombras... en el mismísimo reino de las sombras... todo esta listo...solo faltan los invitados... y el invitado de honor será su queridísimo faraón... ¿o acaso este no tendrá las agallas de enfrentarme?... todo iluso que quiera competir se dirigirá mañana cuando el sol se encuentre sobre Ra, en el templo del mismo.... yo mismo los tele transportaré a mi estadio... ¿escucharon bien?... hasta mañana entonces.... con su permiso faraón...jajajaja

La voz desapareció así como las nubes verdes, todo se encontraba silencioso... lo único que se oyó en ese noche fueron las palabras del faraón... siendo escuchadas por todos sus súbditos...

E: juro...ante todo mi reino...que no perderé...así y sea lo ultimo que haga...

CONTINUARA........... 

Hola de nuevo! ¿cómo les pareció el capitulo? ¿aburrido, cursi o demasiado bla,bla,bla,bla? Eso de nuevo lo dejo a su criterio ^_^, me pareció muy lindo la escena de Yami enojado con los amigos de Yugi... esa mentecita perversilla de Yami...y ese suertudo de Yugi ¬¬ ....pero no importa mientras esos dos este juntos ^_~, siguiendo con los comentarios de la desquiciada autora... ¿acaso Yami algún día se llegará a reír como lo hace el sacerdote? (J: nooooo! Yami! No sigas al demonio!! SA: cual demonio niñito malcriado?!) ejem... ejem.... Amazona no dejará que los personajes se metan de nuevo en los comentarios... ¿Yugi seguirá así de tímido y entenderá las indirectas de Yami? (kawaiiii!) ¿Joey habrá logrado una conquista? (lo dudo...si sumamos todos los moretones y golpes que tenia en la cara al volver del paseo.... T_T)

¿Tea perdonará a Tristan por la humilde ayuda que presto a su amigo Joey?

¿la sombra de Chazir de que bando esta? ¿Chazir tiene una parte buena? (Ô_ô)

Muchas y otras respuestas las encontraran en el próximo capitulo..... (esto esta afectando sobremanera mi débil mentecita -_-)

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: Yugi Moto, Hentai Girl, cristal y satoshi 4ever love, Nakuru Tsukishiro, Mi Koushiro Yamato, duel-chan y todos aquellos que faltaron nombrar, de verdad se los agradezco...me inspiran a seguir con la historia! ^_^

Manden sus reviews!

Atte. Amazona Verde  


	9. Los sentimientos de un emperador8 este s...

LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE UN EMPERADOR 

CAPITULO 8: EN EL DUELO DE MONSTRUOS.... A VECES NO SÓLO SE ARRIESGA EL TÍTULO

Yugi esta vez si se sintió con duda de si podría ganar, Kaiba siempre era un enemigo formidable... y debía de hacerlo también en el pasado... no solo tenía el segundo lugar por nada...

K: bien Yugi... ¿así te llamas no es cierto?...el duelo que pido será uno de poder... apostando nuestros objetos de representación...

Yami vio como Yugi asentía y tuvo la leve sospecha de que no sabía a que se refería

E: estos duelos son amistosos y no se apuesta nada, por lo tanto Kaiba no quiero nada que perjudique la relación de los reinos

Kaiba miró al faraón sin mucha importancia para luego observar a Yugi

K: creo...mi estimado faraón...que esa decisión le corresponde al Príncipe Yugi... ¿o es que acaso este tiene miedo de no poder ganar?

Yugi apretó los puños... ese Kaiba no había cambiado en absoluto..

SA: bien...daré comienzo a este duelo...como sacerdote real y único seré el que decidirá si es justo y se respeten las reglas ... los objetos a aportar son... el collar del reino Kaiba...y el rompecabezas del reino de Jarást.

Yugi abrió un poco los ojos de la sorpresa... este duelo no podía perderlo... ¿cómo vino a meterse en este lío?... ya no había vuelta atrás...

K: que comience el duelo!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yami estando en el salón de clases de su Hikari con los brazos aun levantados y con la luz en la cabeza por un segundo sintió una gran angustia y preocupación ¿qué estaría haciendo Yugi y los demás en el pasado?...solo faltaba un minuto y medio para saberlo...

N/A: ¿cómo en tampoco tiempo puede pasar toda una historia complicada verdad? T_T

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Y: _veamos...lo más probable es que Kaiba tenga al dragón blanco ojiazul en su baraja...por lo tanto tengo que protegerme de ellos...por favor cartas no me fallen..._

Yugi tomo cinco tablas y viéndolas suspiro un poco en alivio...tenía al craneo negro, el hechizo del dragón, Gaya el feroz guerrero, al tarro de trampa para dragones y la carta de polimerización... las cartas lo habían apoyado mucho...

Y: bien Kaiba! Pondré a mi hechizo del dragón y mi guerrero Gaya con dos tablas boca abajo...

K: _no se ve que sea un principiante... aunque su físico diga todo lo contrario... siento que sabe mas del duelo de monstruos de lo que puedo suponer... no lo tomare a la ligera..._

K: usaré a la damisela araña junto con el tejedor mágico... amigos inseparables y por tanto la araña sube al doble su poder...

Y: usaré mi hechizo de polimerización...y uniré al Gaya el feroz guerrero con mi hechizo del dragón ....

K: damisela araña ataca al monstruo del campo enemigo!

La enorme y repulsiva araña se dirigió hacia Gaya pero este voló y en picada se dirigió hacia ella

La araña como ultimo servicio a su amo lanzo su veneno hacia arriba liquidando al guerreo pero no pudo evitar que este cayera encima de ella con la lanza hacia delante

SA: el primer raunt ha sido un empate!

K: gran hazaña Yugi! Quedara grabado en las paredes de los templos...pero... quien será inscrito como ganador?

Yugi tomo dos tabletas más y saco a la hechicera obscura con el pequeño kuribo...ese monstruo en esta ocasión no le iba a ayudar...

K: bien Yugi! Ahora pondré a mi cría de dragón blanco ojiazul en el campo... hace poco que la encontré...solo con un buen maestro se convertirá en un dragón como los demás de esta baraja... así que tira tu carta Yugi... ah! Lo olvidaba... pondré dos tablas boca abajo...

Yugi confirmo sus sospechas, Kaiba si tenia dragones blanco ojiazul...

Y: atacaré con mi craneo negro! Craneo negro! Ataca a la cría de dragón!

El enorme esqueleto tiro un rayo hacia la cría que temblaba de arriba  abajo confundido y asustado

K: has activado mi trampa Yugi, poderoso mago del tiempo! Te pido que en todo el campo uses tu poder  y hagas que todo tenga mil años de antigüedad!

El pequeño reloj rojo con azul usando su báculo convirtió las piedras en polvo transformando a la cría en un poderoso dragón de 1000 años de poder mientras al craneo negro en un gran fósil viviente

K: ataca a el fósil del cráneo negro dragón blanco ojiazul!

Así como las rocas se hicieron polvo el craneo negro sufrió el mismo destino.

Yugi respiro profundo...necesitaba concentrarse y tranquilizarse... no podía perder en control....

SA: el segundo raunt lo ha ganado el príncipe Kaiba...

Este miro preocupado a Yugi ¿tendría las cartas correctas para poder vencerle? Como odiaba que el reino de las sombras no le permitiera ver el desenlace en un futuro de los duelos, era lo único que no podía ver... sólo habían hecho una excepción y fue con la derrota del faraón... que el quería evitar...(tramposo ¬¬)

Yugi tomo dos tablas más y para su suerte era la carta de renace el monstruo junto la fuerza del espejo

Y: usaré la carta de renace el monstruo y retirare a mi craneo negro...además de poner una tableta boca abajo y un monstruo oculto en forma de defensa...

K: buena elección Yugi, si lo hubieras hecho tu craneo sería de nuevo un fósil... que monstruo sacaras ahora ?...aunque eso no me interesa en lo más mínimo...bien! ahora pondré en el campo a otro dragón blanco ojiazul...y con esta carta mágica de invulnerabilidad mis demás monstruos no recibirán el efecto del mago del tiempo... quiero ver como cada monstruo que sacas se convierta en huesos Yugi...jajajaja!

Yami apretó sus brazos a su trono, podía soportar que se burlaran de él pero no de Yugi...ese Kaiba se las iba apagar si humillaba a Yugi en el duelo...

E: _ahg! Pero que coraje no poder hacer nada...    _

K: bien Yugi! Ahora atacare a tu monstruo oculto...y si es más poderoso que mi dragón, lo cual lo dudo, será hecho un costal de huesos... ataca dragón blanco ojiazul!

Y: Kaiba! Has activado mi trampa... un tarro que sirve para atrapar dragones... así que tu dragón queda expuesto....

K: ja! Suponía que tendrías algo como eso.. pero tengo al señor desase trampas... ahora monstruo! Rompe el tarro atrapa dragones!

Y: no! mi tarro

K: tengo mi camino libre... ataca una vez más dragón!

Y: ahora has activado mi segunda trampa Kaiba! La fuerza del espejo que refleja el poder hacia tus dos dragones!

K: no estés tan seguro Yugi...mi tableta de invulnerabilidad no es cualquier cosa... como me protege de mis propios encantamientos también me protege de los tuyos..por lo tanto solo liquidas a unos de mis dragones...

TN: _vamos Yugi...yo se que puedes..._

J: _amigo...has tenido batallas más difíciles y has ganado..._

T: _contamos contigo Yugi, el futuro del mundo esta en tus manos..._

Yugi bajo un poco la cabeza, tenia a su hechicera obscura pero... haría lo mismo que el mago obscuro en el campo?... cuando peleo contra Joey aquella vez el mago obscuro se transformo en el sabio obscuro..pero la hechicera es un poco diferente... tendría ese mismo poder?...y si perdía?...

Yugi sintió una pulsada en el corazón... el apoyo de sus amigos...

Volteo hacia donde estaban los chicos y todos sonreían con animo con los dedos pulgares levantados aun Tea sin importarle los comentarios que dijeran los demás príncipes al ser una esclava

Yugi les sonrió y todas sus dudas se despejaron...

Todos los presentes observaron como la tableta de monstruo boca abajo comenzaba a brillar de un color casi dorado

Y: pondré en el campo a la hechicera obscura....

K: quien? No importa... el poder del mago del tiempo la volverá una anciana decrepita...

Y: por supuesto que no... porque ahora se ha convertido en... ¡la vidente obscura!

La hechicera obscura apareció en el campo y un hermoso remolino de luces azules la rodeo convirtiéndose en una larga y grande capa negra con bordados de estrellas mientras su báculo fue sustituido por una bola de cristal..

Yugi sintió como la hechicera se comunicaba con el telepáticamente y le decía todas las tabletas que Kaiba tenia en su poder así como las técnicas que pensaba usar...

Y: bien Kaiba... las tabletas que tienes en tu poder o en tu mano son el dragón blanco ojiazul, un brazo y la cabeza de Exodia, una trampa en el campo, un desase hechizos para ser exactos....pensabas sacrificar a tus tres dragones blanco ojiazul cuando tuvieras al tercero en el campo para, según las reglas del juego, cambiarlos por las tres piezas de Exodia restantes... he dicho tu estrategia y cartas por lo tanto....

SA: Yugi ha ganado el duelo...Kaiba es vulnerable... no lo puedo creer... increíble!...

Tristan y Joey se abrazaron saltando juntos vitoreando a Yugi con la mirada extraña de los presentes

Se oyó un sonido sordo, algo golpeo contra el suelo... Kaiba se había desmayado haciendo callar a los reunidos en el templo....

CONTINUARA......

¿Qué les pareció? ¿repetitivo?...creo que si..., gomen de nuevo por las faltas de ortografía pero me emocione escribiendo y no me fijaba mucho en esos detalles... no podía creer que tuviera cerca de treinta reviews... muchas gracias a todas! ^_^, ¿Yugi se quedara con el collar de Kaiba? ¿Yami dejara de ser tan sobre protector? (ojala y no, se ve tan lindooooo! Kawaiii!) ¿por qué Kaiba se habrá desmayado? ¿Mokuba estará bien?

Por favor manden sus reviews! y si tienen alguna sugerencia, comentario o duda pueden preguntar ^_^

Atte. Amazona Verde


	10. Los sentimientos de un emperador9

LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE UN EMPERADOR 

CAPITULO 9: ¿QUIÉN SERÁ EL GANADOR? 

EL ULTIMO DUELO YAMI VS. YUGI

Kaiba se encontraba inconsciente sobre el suelo, rápidamente su abuelo fue a socorrerle y con la ayuda de algunos guardias lo levantaron para llevarlo a una habitación lejos del bullicio de todos los presentes

¿?: creo que le afecto más de lo que pensamos esa derrota verdad?

¿?: no creo que haya sido por eso.... el faraón siempre ha ganado sobre Kaiba y nunca se había desmayado...

Mai observo con un seño fruncido, su sexto sentido femenino (^_^) le decía que algo no estaba bien... ¿dónde estaría el pequeño príncipe Mokuba? Este no se separaba de Kaiba por ningún motivo...

Yami y Yugi se observaron, al ganar Yugi...estos tenían que enfrentarse en un duelo...

Cuando el faraón iba a decir algo el abuelo de Kaiba entro por la puerta cercana al trono con el rostro bajo y el collar de representación de Kaiba en sus manos

AK: siento mucho el comportamiento de mi nieto príncipe Yugi... pero como reciente jefe de la dinastía Kaiba.... apostó al collar... por lo tanto.... ahora es de su propiedad...

Y: no se preocupe por eso, solo acepte el combate porque Kaiba insistió... además de todas formas iba a pelear contra el... no quiero el collar... no vine a enriquecerme...

El anciano sonrió y dándole un apretón de manos a Yugi salió de nuevo de la sala, en dirección a donde su nieto se encontraba

Yami sentía todas las miradas de los demás sobre el y Yugi por lo que sabía que no los tenia que hacer esperar mucho... ya que algunos no tenían la suficiente paciencia...

E: el príncipe Yugi ha llegado a la final demostrando ser digno de duelista ejemplar... sus duelos han sorprendido a todos e incluso a mi, ahora veremos quien tendrá el título de duelista número uno....

Los príncipes de diferentes edades sonrieron con emoción, ese duelo iba a ser fantástico....

Yugi tomo su posición en la arena mirando a Yami seriamente a los ojos sonriendo un poco 

El joven faraón entendió ese mirada... no quería que le diera oportunidades... mmm... esta bien no se las daría....pelearía con todo lo que tenia...

SA: da comienzo el ultimo duelo de esta reunión... el Faraón vs. El príncipe Yugi... ya saben las reglas... por lo tanto... que comience el duelo!

E: como primer monstruo... invoco a mi triton Draco... y con un hechizo especial... las gotas del mar...subiere su poder al triple...además, pondré dos cartas boca abajo....

Yugi vio sus tablas, tenia al imán eléctrico...eso estaría bien....el dragón al ser un monstruo acuático era vulnerable a los ataques eléctricos... seria suficiente poder?...además pondría a la fuerza del espejo boca abajo por precaución... se le hacia tan difícil pelear contra Yami...(pobrecito Yugi +_+)

Yami observo la duda pintada en el rostro de Yugi, estaba dudando en atacarlo...

E: no quiero que dudes en atacarme entendiste?

Yugi asintió poco convencido, pero tenia que hacerlo..... ya que Yami también lo había prometido...

Y: pondré a mi imán eléctrico en forma de ataque y una tableta boca abajo... 

E: ahora! Triton Draco! Ataca al imán eléctrico

Y: mi imán eléctrico puede vencer a tu triton Draco faraón! Así que ataca!

E: no te desconcentres Yugi! Un duelista de alto rango jamás dejaría que mataran a su monstruo con tanta facilidad

Y: ¿a que te refieres?

E: usaré la carta de renace el monstruo reviviendo al triton de Draco... pero esta criatura al volver de su tumba aumenta su poder al doble... por lo tanto puede acabar con tu imán eléctrico, triton draco! Ataca una vez más a tu enemigo!

Y: no podrás hacerlo, porque usare a la fuerza del espejo contra tu monstruo.

La fuerza reboto rumbo al monstruo destruyéndolo al instante...

SA: el primer raunt es de Yugi!

El emperador le sonrió a Yugi asintiendo con la cabeza, haciéndole entender que continuara así y que no interfirieran los asuntos... personales...

E: ahora! Pondré en el campo a mi hechizo de dragón (N/A: la mayoría de la baraja de Yami es idéntica a la de Yugi) junto con Hidra! El rey de las bestias! Y sacrificando a estas dos criaturas creare al.... dragón Kyubony...además pondré a un monstruo oculto...

Yugi observo asombrado como Yami manejaba las cartas, dudaba si obtendría la victoria...

Yugi sacó otra tableta de su baraja y mirando un poco apesadumbrado vio que no tenia un monstruo suficientemente poderoso... más que su propio cráneo negro...que tenia el mismo nivel que el dragón Kyubony...tendría que sacrificarlo...auque tenia la carta de renace el monstruo... lo reviviría en cuanto terminará el torneo...

Y: pondré a mi cráneo negro en el campo... 

Yami sonrió, su pequeño Yugi no tenia una carta suficiente poderosa para que se enfrentara contra su dragón....solo le quedaba la idea de la derrota para ese raunt...

E: dragón Kyubony! Ataca al cráneo negro!

El cráneo contraatacando con un trueno hizo que ambos se destruyeran aunque con tranquilidad...ya que sabían que sus amos no los dejarían en el cementerio...

SA: el segundo raunt! El ganador es Yami por atacar primero!

Los pequeños príncipes se habían acercado tanto al campo por la adrenalina en sus cuerpos que los guardias los tuvieron que hacer hacia atrás... aunque estos mismos aprovechaban esta situación para acercarse lo más posible y ver lo que pasaba

Yugi sudo un poco y saco dos cartas más...mmm...esas cartas le servirían mucho.... la hechicera obscura y el juzgador de pecados celestiales... eso sería bueno...

Y: pondré a mi guerrero Zelta en forma de ataque... un monstruo oculto... además de una carta boca a bajo

E: guardia de la fortaleza! Ataca al guerrero Zelta!

Y: has activado mi trampa faraón! El juzgador de pecados celestiales!

E: que! ¿qué poder tiene esa trampa?-Yami puso atención, no sabía de que se trataba... y el por propia experiencia sabía muy bien que una simple tableta podría cambiar todo un duelo

Y: esta hace que no puedas sacar ninguna carta más de tu baraja... y como en este ultimo raunt no tomaste ninguna y utilizaste el ultimo monstruo contra mi guarda Zelta... solo tienes dos cartas en tu poder

El sacerdote no pudo articular palabra alguna ¿sería posible que este niño hubiera alcanzado un poder tan grande como para poder vencer a su propio "maestro" en el juego?....

Yami sonrió con alegría....además de Kaiba alguien lo había puesto en verdaderos aprietos... esto es conmemorable...

E: te olvidas que una tableta puede cambiar todo el curso del duelo verdad?.... y por olvidar esa simple y básica regla puedes perder... la tableta que tengo boca a bajo... no es mas ni menos que el poderoso y raro copión! Tu no eres el único que lo controla! Así que... copión! Copia la carta ¡El juzgador de pecados celestiales!... creo mi estimado Yugi...que tu tampoco tienes criaturas con que atacar o defenderte... ambos estamos iguales...con solo un monstruo oculto en el campo...

Y: tienes razón...¿qué monstruo tienes en el campo?-pregunto Yugi con una sonrisa dulce, sabía perfectamente que criatura era....

E: si tu así lo deseas.. invoco al mago obscuro!

Y: y yo invocare a la hechicera obscura!

Ambos monstruos salieron de las tabletas con inscripciones egipcias mirándose intensamente a los ojos, ambos pelearían con todas sus fuerzas para ganar... por el honor de sus amos...

El mago obscuro preparo su báculo con una pequeña bola de energía negra elevándose elegantemente del suelo unos cuantos centímetros mientras la chica de cabellos dorados con un gracioso brinquito se posiciono a un lado de Yugi haciendo unos cuantos movimientos con su báculo más pequeño que su contrincante como lo haría una bastonera

Yami miro a Yugi de nuevo a los ojos como este le miro a él... ambos sabían el poder de sus monstruos como los suyos propios... esos dos si peleaban iban a acabar destruyéndose.... no había otra alternativa

Yugi fue el primero en levantar la mano seguido casi enseguida por Yami

SA: será acaso que!....

Ambos las pusieron suavemente sobre las tabletas egipcias con una caricia agradecida y confortante hacia ellas

E y Y: el duelo ha terminado! Ambos nos rendimos...

Los aposentos se llenaron de vitoreo y aplausos de emoción, algunos decepcionados por no haber un ganador pero admitiendo que había sido un duelo con mucho poder y digno de recordar...

Yami camino hacia Yugi dándole la mano en forma de alianza mientras Tristan y los demás se acercaban a ellos

TN: Yugi! Ese fue un gran duelo! Todos están gritando de euforia!

J: es cierto amigo, estuvo genial

Tea le sonrió con alegría mientras bajaba un poco la cabeza sino Yami la miraría como una atrevida o algo parecido

E: como faraón de estas tierras yo....

Yami no pudo continuar por el repentino grito que se escuchaba cerca de ahí, la sala cayo de repente mientras las puertas se habría nuevamente dejando ver a un anciano con sus ropas calcinadas y chamuscadas...

AK: faraón... conjurista...Kaiba y Mokuba...ayúdenlos...aposentos...

El viejo anciano cayo del esfuerzo realizado momentos antes, ayudado instantáneamente por los curanderos que se encontraban ahí 

Pronto todo el templo comenzó a temblar siendo cegados por una luz plateada que provenía de las puertas abiertas, donde se encontraba un hombre con una gran capa, sujetando en uno de sus brazos a Kaiba y en el otro a Mokuba (si que debe ser alto y fuerte...para cargar  a Kaiba ^_^)

¿?: ya no los necesito... como lo pensé solo fueron unos estorbos...pero a quien tenemos aquí? Al príncipe Yugi con el faraón Yami...

Yami inconscientemente se coloco delante de Yugi como tratando de protegerlo y abrió muy grande los ojos al reconocer al tipo bajo la capa

E: Chazir...pe... pero...¡tu habías sido exiliado!...y encontraron tu cuerpo en el desierto ¿cómo puedes estar aquí?...¿vivo?

CH: creo que esa no es la pregunta correcta emperador... porque...yo no estoy vivo...

CONTINUARA.......................

Wow! Lo termine! Ya se que se esperaban más y he decepcionado a muchas de ustedes...pero esto ya lo tenia más o menos planeado... espero y no se molesten un poco ^_^, ahora.... que sucederá?... me encanto la escena donde Yami se interpone para proteger a Yugi...(Amazona con ojitos en forma de estrellitas) ¿habrá sobrevivido el abuelo de Kaiba? (por supuesto! Todavía tiene la misión de unir a Tristan con Tea! T_T) ¿qué pasara con los hermanos Kaiba? ¿quién es ese Chazir?  ¿una especie de zombi?... porque mira que no te encuentras con personas que deberían estar muertas todos los días ^_^

Espero que hayan disfrutado aunque sea un poco este capítulo, prometo poner el siguiente mucho mejor.... gomen por las faltas de ortografía y la pésima historia...

Manden reviews! y gracias especialmente a Yugi Moto, Hentai Girl y Yami Bakura por su gran apoyo ^_^

Atte. Amazona Verde


	11. Los sentimientos de un emperador10

LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE UN EMPERADOR 

CAPITULO 10: CHAZIR DESCUBRE SU PASADO... EL FUTURO DE YUGI ES REVELADO

Yami sintió unos leves escalofríos al ver a Chazir ahí en el aire, con una sonrisa maligna y burlesca, se quito la capa de encima y los príncipes así como todos los que se encontraban en la sala vieron su fisonomía

Sería de todo pero no un muerto, su piel se notaba fresca y joven.... no putrefacta y vieja... ¿cómo podía ser posible?...

CH: me imagino que la principal pregunta que ronda en tus pensamientos es el porque estoy vivo ¿verdad?.... jajaja.... creíste que exiliándome y abandonándome en el desierto te librarías de mi?!!-los ojos de Chazir de color violeta brillaron con intensidad cambiando a un intenso rojo rubí

Yami iba a argumentar algo cuando el sacerdote se interpuso, con su báculo mágico de madera entre sus manos

SA: ya fue suficiente Chazir... vete ahora mismo de aquí... estas en desventaja... somos demasiados para ti... los duelistas más poderosos del mundo están reunidos aquí...

CH: muchas gracias por recordármelo... estúpido sacerdote... ¿no entiendes que esto es perfecto para mi?... la esencia de todos los reinos se encuentra reunida en un solo punto....

Y: los artículos... de representación....

Chazir al escuchar la voz de Yugi voltio hacia el con una sonrisa siniestra haciendo que Yami se pusiera mas cerca de Yugi, intentando cubrirlo con su propio cuerpo....

CH: sabes faraón?... creo que tienes que enterarte de algunas cuantas cosas de Yugi... además de que este tiene que saber que fue lo que paso en mi pasado... pero esto es personal... y ustedes escoria- dijo señalando a las personas fuera de la arena levantándolos del suelo hasta que flotaran en el aire- solo molestan e interrumpen nuestra conversación

Con un  parpadeo las puertas se abrieron echando a todos hacia fuera, príncipes, esclavos y soldados intentaban entrar para ayudarlos... en vano...

SA: no dejare que dañes a mi señor Chazir!!

CH: pero amigo... no te preocupes... no creas que aprovechare el debilitamiento del faraón o los otros duelistas para ganar ventaja... ¿por quien me tomas?... no, no, no, ....la derrota del faraón Yami debe ser humillante... lenta...dolorosa... suplicante...

Y: basta ya! No dejaremos al faraón con esta carga solo... por eso yo he venido desde...

Yugi había salido valientemente detrás de Yami a enfrentar cara a cara a ese tal conjurista pero vacilo un momento...estaba a punto de decir que venia del futuro...

CH: perdón príncipe Yugi... no te escucho... ¿qué ibas a decir?.... bueno eso no importa... le diré tu secreto al faraón mas tarde... pero primero debes saber una pequeñita historia... me gusta ver las caras de sorpresa después de narrarla

J: ya vasta de juegos maldito zombi ambulante! Dinos de una vez!

El conjurista miro con repugnancia a Joey y con un pequeño movimiento de su dedo hizo que rebotara contra la pared, creando después unas esposas en estas, esposándolo un poco más arriba del suelo

TN y T: Joey!!!

El sacerdote volteo un poco preocupado pero al ver que el chico solo estaba aturdido (ya saben, los ojos en forma de caracol ^_^) y pronunciando apenas en un mormullo algunas palabras mágicas Joey quedo en el suelo (aun aturdido)

CH: fue hace pocos años... los suficientes para que mi cuerpo se descompusiera... el faraón y yo solo éramos unos niños... pero yo había madurado mucho más rápido... mientras Yami se preocupaba por la gente yo ingeniaba la manera de hacer este reino mucho más fuerte y poderoso... 

E: pero el poder que tu buscabas no era para ayudar al pueblo... era para tu propio beneficio...

CH: tantos años han pasado y aun no comprendes Yami?... el pueblo eres tú... es el que gobierna...

SA: mentira! Esa misma mentalidad fue la que hizo que tu padre... el faraón... hermano directo del padre de mi señor... se decidiera por su sobrino... te conocía demasiado bien para saber que tu no harías un buen papel en el trono...

CH: ¿por qué sigue mintiendo?... tu sabes que el antiguo faraón no era mi padre! Sino al quien llamaba tío!... tu les advertiste sobre el peligro que sufría Yami si era presentado como heredero legitimo... en un futuro yo lo mataría para robar ese poder... pero tu tuviste exactamente esa premonición y cambiaron a los niños! Sólo mi padre y el faraón lo sabían!

J: vaya... todavía estoy un poco aturdido pero... ese Chazir ya me hizo un revoltijo en la cabeza... te podrías explicar mejor por favor... no es mi culpa todo este enredo familiar...

E: es... eso cierto? - pregunto Yami totalmente sorprendido con la noticia volteando hacia el sacerdote con los ojos muy abiertos

SA: si mi señor... su padre me dijo que le revelara esto antes de la pelea... lo iba a ser pero...creo que se me adelantaron.- El sacerdote bajo la cabeza tristemente

CH: bah! Ese cambio que hicieron nuestro padres... que estúpidos en no matarme cuando sólo era un niño... solo le dio al hijo del faraón un poco más de vida... que conmovedor...

E: no hables así de mi padre! Tal vez solo te dejo con vida porque sintió pena por ti.... pensó que tu futuro podía cambiar...

CH: hablando del futuro...-dijo mirando intensamente a Yugi- casi me olvido del gran secreto de Yugi... y no tan solo de él.. si no también de estos mocosos y el sacerdote... ¿dices que es el más fiel?... pues aquí pronunciare otra mentira a su larga lista

El sacerdote aun con la mirada baja apretó los puños... ese tipo intentaba manipular y descolocar a Yami para bajar sus defensas en un próximo combate... ese maldito...

E: no se a lo que te refieres... el sacerdote sigue siendo de mi total confianza... si mintió fue por una buena causa... mi padre tenia buen juicio con las personas... y si dejo mi vida en sus manos.... confió en el...

Ya no pudo más y de apretar sus puños callo de rodillas mientras ligeras lágrimas caían por sus párpados... no lo consideraba un traidor...

CH: mmm... tu si que eres necio... el secreto de Yugi es muy simple... aunque difícil de comprender... viene de un futuro muy lejano... de cinco mil años exactamente... ¿qué como lo supe?- pregunto al sacerdote que levanto la cabeza asombrado- con ayuda de algunos monstruos que cree.... son muy útiles... recuerden que soy un conjurista...

TN: pero no nos has dicho como fue que ya no estas bajo tierra...muerto...

CH: la paciencia es un don príncipe Tristan... pero que digo! Si ni siquiera eres un príncipe!... igual que esa supuesta esclava y soldado... aunque contestare tu pregunta... yo ya no soy hijo de este mundo...soy hijo de las sombras...del mundo de las sombras... mi espíritu se fusiono con ese mundo poderoso y maravilloso... tengo el control sobre el.... y lo fusionaré con este... para crear un mundo perfecto.... donde yo rija eternamente...

T: eso jamás te lo permitiremos! Tu no gobernaras nada!

CH: eso lo veremos pequeña... es hora de irme... en dos días volveré... así que prepárate faraón....

Una pequeña explosión hizo ruido en la habitación provocando una pantalla de humo que se expandió por todo el cuerpo de Chazir hasta cubrirlo por completo y desapareció del mismo modo de cómo entro... una sonrisa maliciosa y burlona se enmarcaba en su rostro.

Las puertas se abrieron con fuerza dejando ver a las personas que habían sido sacadas a la fuerza, los soldados y guardias aumentados en número por la alarma y el peligro que corría el faraón entraron con sus lanzas y armas en posición de ataque más las bajaron al ver que no había peligro alguno

Yami meditaba toda la información que había recibido en tan sólo unos minutos... no podía ser posible... ya se imaginaba que algo grave pasaba pero... no de tanta magnitud...

Y: Yami... te encuentras bien? Yo....

E: no hables ahora Yugi... estaré en mis aposentos... sólo...necesito pensar y... reflexionar...

El joven emperador salió por la puerta trasera del templo, oculta de miradas curiosas o insistentes y desapareciendo Yugi puso sus brazos en su cabello moviéndolos con avidez ¿qué fue lo que hizo?...  _acaso habría perdido a Yami?_

Yami calló de espaldas en la gran cama con telas de seda... tantas cosas que pensar...y una noche tan corta para meditar...

CONTINUARA......

Ok, ya sé que esta muy cortito pero tenia que hacer mucho bla,bla,bla,bla para que la historia diera forma, gomen por las faltas de ortografías y lo aburrido que fue este capítulo... ¿qué poco original fui verdad?...bueno eso lo dejo a su criterio...ahora... ¿será cierto todo lo que dijo Chazir? ¿Yugi habrá perdido a Yami? (Amazona agitando su cabeza negativamente) ¿Yami se recuperara de la noticia? (pero si es Yami!! ¿qué cosas digo?)

Muchas gracias a: Yugi Moto, Hentai Cindy (gracias por recomendar mi finc ^_^), Yami Bakura, Nakuru Tsukishiro, Mi Koushiro Yamato, Anzu, Tamao-Tamamura   

Y no lo puedo creer ¡más de 40 reviews! no esperaba tantos... muchas gracias a todas ^_^ y sigan mandándolos!

Atte. Amazona Verde


	12. Los sentimientos de un emperador11

LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE UN EMPERADOR CAPITULO 11: COMPLICACIONES Y DUDAS 

Yami se encontraba en la misma posición desde hace varias horas, tenia demasiadas dudas y preguntas sin respuesta y eso lo exasperaba... ¿por qué Chazir tenia tanta obsesión por el poder? ¿qué ganaba con los artículos del milenio?.... por supuesto que un infinito poder... pero eso no servia de nada si los artículos fueran arrebatados por la fuerza... además necesitaban al dueño del mismo artículo para que funcionara...¿y el hermoso niño del futuro?... ese que había llegado tan repentinamente para enterrarse en su corazón.... ¿era un engaño?... no... de todas las cosas que había dicho ese idiota... la única que no era mentira era ese niño... ¿qué importaba si venia de cinco mil años en el futuro?, ¿qué importaba todo eso?.... el no le había mentido...le había dicho que guardaba un secreto..

Y: ¡y vaya secreto!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El sacerdote iba de un lado a otro de la sala tranquilizando a los príncipes (cobardes ¬¬) y explicando toda la situación a los ancianos, los más sabios del reino

SA: será mejor que vayan a los aposentos... Yugi necesita descansar... no me gusta ese estado de animo...

TN: ¿y como quiere que este?... Yami descubrió su secreto y tal vez jamás quiera volverle a hablarle....

T: Tristan!

Yugi reprimió un sollozo y levantándose lentamente les sonrió a los demás

Y: no se preocupen amigos... yo estoy bien....

J: pero Yugi...

Y: sólo necesito descansar....

SA: bien... llévenlo al aposento... ¡y no se separen de él! Puede haber un atentado mientras todos están en confusión... 

J: entendemos... vamos amigo..

Joey pasando un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Yugi le ayudo a sostenerse mientras Tristan ayudaba a Tea a pasar por en medio de todo el alboroto de la sala

Después de pisadas y algunos golpes de parte de alguna gente histérica y nerviosa llegaron a las habitaciones asignadas a los "príncipes de Jarást"

TN: Yugi... yo....mmm....no se que decirte...

Tristan quería ayudar a su amigo.. pero no sabia que aconsejarle... el había salido con algunas chicas antes pero.... ellas eran de un carácter muy dulce y tranquilas...como Tea... ninguna parecida a Yami... por lo manos en su carácter...

Joey quiso decir algo pero en su agenda de conquistas simplemente... no había ninguna chica... 

J: _ahhhh....soy pésimo en esto..._

Tea era la única que podía aconsejar pero algo se lo impedía... no era que no quisiera pero... le dolía decirle directamente a Yugi que buscara a Yami... ella aun seguía enamorada de él... 

T: _¿pero que piensas Tea? Si realmente lo amaras harías lo posible porque fuera feliz... si no tengo las agallas para hablar con Yugi... entonces iré directamente al problema..._

Tristan y Joey vieron sorprendidos como Tea salía del cuarto rápidamente con una cara determinante en el rostro.... ¿qué se proponía hacer?...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CH: se siente tan bien  tener el control sobre los más débiles... ese tonto de Yami y el sacerdote.... ¿no se dan cuenta que la premonición que tuvo el sacerdote sobre que yo ganaría fue un engaño?......esos estúpidos.... ahora que trajeron al poseedor del rompecabezas del futuro tendré su poder... ya que este tiene los poderes activos... no como los demás artículos....fue tal fácil manipular a ese sacerdote... ni siquiera sintió el aura maligna que rondaba durante su premonición... pero... ¿qué se puede esperar de un sujeto como ese?...muy poco en realidad...

CH: sombra.......

La sombra que se proyectaba en el suelo de su cuerpo cobro forma , un ser idéntico a el estaba en frente suyo.... serían totalmente idénticos sino fuera por la mirada vacía de este...

CH2: dígame mi señor?... que es lo que quiere?...

CH: prepara en el reino de las sombras el estadio para la pelea....será dentro de día y medio...

CH2: es muy poco tiempo señor...

CH: ¡que!? ¡yo no te cree para que fueras un imbécil bueno para nada!...usa los monstruos que cree para la construcción...¡quiero ver ese estadio listo ahora en 30 horas! Y más vale que te apresures... el tiempo pasa volando... y sabes que no me gusta esperar...

CH2: si mi señor.... no lo haré esperar...con su permiso...

Chazir sonrió con malignidad, sus cabellos plateados cubrían sus ojos violetas acariciando esa piel bronceada...iba a ser perfecto....

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tea paro de repente frente a la puerta más grande de esos aposentos...la habitación de Yami...

T: _ten valor Tea...todo es por Yugi..._

Toc,toc,toc,toc

E: pase! Ah....eres tu.....

T: ¿puedo pasar faraón?.....

E: no me hables con tanto respeto, después de todo no eres una esclava... ¿qué te trae por aquí?... ¿tienes algún otro secreto que decirme?- dijo sarcástico Yami pero como Tea pudo notar no se encontraba molesto u ofendido... al parecer solo se sentía un poco resentido....

T: estoy preocupada por Yugi....

Yami de estar mirando acusadoramente a Tea su cara se transformo a una de infinita preocupación

T: no tiene nada físicamente...es sólo que...se encuentra muy deprimido...

E: ¿y porque se encuentra en ese estado?....

T: pensé que lo habías deducido desde un principio faraón...

E: Yami....

T: Yami....el piensa que lo odias... que no querrás volver a hablarle

E: ¡pero de donde saca esas ideas!

T: el es valiente y fuerte pero también muy sensible...

E: eso lo se pero... ¿por qué me oculto esto?...si me hubiera sorprendido... ¡pero no me hubiera molestado!...lo hubiera entendido....

T: eso lo dices ahora Yami pero Yugi no sabía si responderías así... pensó que tal vez te enojarías...

E: jamás haría eso!

T: además...¿qué pensarías si alguien viene del futuro repentinamente y te dijera lo que sucederá?... creímos conveniente ocultarte esto... ahora vemos que estuvimos equivocados... pero si tienes que culpar a alguien es a nosotros... Yugi quería decirte la verdad pero nosotros se lo impedimos yo...

E: se ve... que en el futuro...Yugi tiene buenos amigos...-Yami curvo sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa 

T: ¿iras a ver a Yugi?

E: si...solo dame un momento... estoy hecho un desastre...

Tea salió del aposento mayor dirigiéndose con una enorme sonrisa de alegría con sus amigos

TN: ¿adonde fuiste? Saliste de repente y...

T: ¿saben chicos? Creo que debemos ayudar al sacerdote en lo que podamos.. 

J: yo no me muevo que aquí... el sacerdote dijo claramente " no lo dejen solo" y así lo haré

Tristan vio suspicaz a Tea y entendió lo que quería hacer Tea mientras sus labios se movían lentamente sin pronuncia ningún sonido a las espaldas de Joey... y por lo que pudo entender estos decían... "Yami...faraón...Yugi... reconciliación...."

TN: ¿desde cuando haces caso de lo que dice el sacerdote Joey?

J: ah bueno... pues yo....

T: dejaremos a cargo a unos cuantos guardias....

Los tres muchachos salieron dejando a Yugi solo... este oyó el sonido de las puertas cerrándose y volvió a cerrar los ojos....

En eso Yugi pudo escuchar otra puerta abrirse...la misma que....

Y: Yami?....-Yugi se sorprendió mucho al ver a Yami entrar por la misma puerta que la vez anterior....no la había podido ver pero ahora....se daba cuenta que era un pasadizo secreto

E: ¿por qué tienes esa cara pequeño?...-Yami se sienta a un lado de Yugi

Y: ¡perdóname Yami!-este se aferró de la túnica blanca del faraón mientras sus ultimas fuerzas las usaba en ese acto... tantos duelos y emociones en ese día lo habían agotado

E: no tienes nada que perdonar Yugi... esta anocheciendo y tienes que descansar...

Y: ¿te quedarías a dormir conmigo?

E: por supuesto.... las veces que quieras...

Yugi abrazando a Yami suavemente por la cintura recorto su cabeza en su pecho y sonriendo se apretó un poco más a él

Yami se sorprendió un poco al ver la poca timidez que mostraba el tierno chico... y una idea cruzo por su cabeza

E: ¿sabes Yugi?... ya que se tu secreto... no veo ningún impedimento para ir más lejos... se que debe ser un poco difícil para ti pero.... mis sentimientos son reales...no creas que te estoy forzando... si tu no estas listo o no quieres hacerlo yo estoy dispuesto a esperar... porque te amo...

Yami levanto el hermoso rostro de su Yugi y casi grita de frustración al verlo profundamente dormido

E: _las cosas suceden por alguna razón... tal vez no sea el momento adecuado para esto...pero nadie va a impedir que duerma una noche abrazándolo... aunque sea solo eso..._

A los poco minutos Yami se durmió...por el cansancio y estrés acumulado en esa tarde

Y: mis sentimientos también son reales Yami....-murmuro Yugi apenas audible para cualquier persona acercándose más Yami que involuntariamente lo atrajo más hacia si...

Sin importarles que les deparaba el futuro esa noche durmieron tranquilamente... la compañía del otro era lo único que necesitaban....

CONTINUARA...........................

¿Les pareció muy cursi?...gomen por las faltas de ortografía. 

Tea siempre de buena gente... ¿cómo se le ocurre dormirse Yugi en plena declaración romántica? T_T... para empezar ¿cómo pudo dormir?! Si yo me encontrara entre los brazos de Yami no lo haría esperar... ejem!... ejem!... (Amazona golpeando su cabeza por centésima vez alejando esos pensamientos de su desquiciada mentecita) 

¿Yami podrá tener ese momento intimo con Yugi? (¿qué están pensando? ¬¬)

¿Chazir lograra su objetivo?

¿La sombra de Chazir terminara su obra maestra en un día y medio? (ni siquiera yo puedo terminar un reporte de historia en ese tiempo ^_^)

¿qué hará Yugi al despertar en los brazos de Yami? (kawaiiiiiiii!!)

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a todas! En especial a Yugi Moto, un gran apoyo en esta historia

Manden sus reviews! 

Atte. Amazona Verde


	13. Los sentimientos de un emperador12

LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE UN EMPERADOR 

CAPITULO 12: UN HERMOSO DESPERTAR, LA BATALLA SE ACERCA

Yugi abrió los ojos perezosamente, se sentía con mucho calor... en realidad... algo lo estaba cubriendo...

Al enfocar mejor su visión se sonrojo al ver a Yami sonriéndole cariñosamente mientras lo abrazaba más estrechamente... por eso sentía calor... Yami lo estaba abrazando...

E: al fin despiertas...

Y: ¿qué horas son?...

E: no sé como midan el tiempo en tu época pero... son cinco horas después del amanecer....

Y: eh?...el sol sale como a las seis de la mañana... entonces... las 11?!!! Me quede dormido demasiado tiempo!! ¿desde cuando estas despierto Yami?

E: desde antes del amanecer...

Y: ¿y no te aburriste de estar aquí?

E: ¿cómo puedo aburrirme si te tengo a mi lado? – (kawaiiiiiii =^0^=)

Yugi se sonrojo de nuevo y oculto el rostro contra la almohada... 

Yami sonrió, le encantaba ver ese rubor en las mejillas de Yugi... lo cual era muy fácil de conseguir... se veía tan tierno de esa manera...

E: Yugi... ¿sabes lo que siento por ti?....

Yugi vio a los ojos a Yami y tomando de nuevo ese pequeño rubor que ya lo caracterizaba asintió levemente

E: te lo volveré a repetir... te amo... y quiero que llevemos una relación estable... no un simple enamoramiento... quiero ir más lejos...

Para ese momento Yugi ya se encontraba pasando por el cuarto color del arco iris pero aunque se sentía inmensamente nervioso... se encontraba muy feliz...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

J: repítanme una vez más porque me engañaron diciendo lo de ayudar al sacerdote... simplemente me hubieran dicho que dejara a Yugi a solas con Yami...

TN: sabíamos que podrías hacer un comentario que delataría la sorpresa Joey... te conocemos como la palma de nuestra mano...

T: shhh! Guarden silencio... al parecer ya despertaron...

Los tres chicos juntaron sus cabezas hacia la pequeña línea que había en la puerta.

TN: fue buena idea abrir un poco la puerta mientras dormían... ahora será mucho más fácil oírlos...

Tea sintió un poco oprimido el corazón cuando escucho a Yami decir su declaración... y fue en ese momento cuando percibió un brazo rodeando sus hombros...

TN: no te preocupes Tea... yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado...

Tea se sonrojo un poco  y diciendo un "gracias" bajo y agradecido se concentro pues... en espiar a los enamorados ^_^

J: no me digan que ustedes también.... no puede ser!!! Mis mejores amigos han roto la Constitución de mejores amigos!!!! (ya cálmate Joey ¬¬)

Tristan parpadeo confundido al igual que Tea y observaron a Joey gritar como loco... seria mejor averiguar que pasaba... era totalmente capaz de atraer la atención de Yugi y Yami...

TN: ¿a que te refieres con la Constitución de mejores amigos?

J: es aquella que tienen todos los amigos! Y la primera regla es que deben contarse todo! No importa lo que sea!

T: estas loco Joey jejejeje

J: no es chiste Tea!...-Joey pone una cara disimulando estar serio para completa diversión de sus dos amigos- primero fue Yugi... esta bien... yo ya me había dado cuenta de eso.. además de que el chico es muy tímido... ¡pero ustedes dos me engañaron!- lágrimas fingidas por el rostro- ¿por qué no me dijeron que estaban juntos?...ahora solo falta que...

TN: ¿qué tonteras estas diciendo Joey?

T: ¿a que te refieres con "juntos"?

J: a mi no me engañan...ustedes...

En eso la puerta de los aposentos se abrió precipitadamente dejando ver a un Yami con una venita y los puños fuertemente apretados mientras Yugi con una gotita en la frente intentaba calmarlo

E: ustedes serán amigos de Yugi... pero eso no les da el derecho de escuchar nuestra conversación...

J: declaración....

T y TN: callate JOEY!! 

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso...

Y: que tal si los vemos en el comedor?

TN: tienes razón Yugi... nos retiramos... adiós

Una enorme nube de humo se formo rápidamente quedando solos Yugi y Yami

E: sabes? Tus amigos son unos entrometidos... aunque muy fáciles de asustar...

Y; si...jejeje... pero lo hacen porque se preocupan... no podría pedir más que eso...

E: aun no quiero irme...que tal si volvemos a la habitación?

Y: mejor no, les dije que iría al comedor... mejor vamos hacia allá... ¿pero debes arreglarte primero verdad? llevas ropas para dormir

E: esta bien... te veo aya

Yami vio alejarse a Yugi y suspiro resignado... este no se había percatado a lo que se refería...

E: _por Ra Yami! Contrólate!... autocontrol ante todo.... autocontrol...._ pero es tan difícil!

Al escuchar el grito del faraón algunos guardias lo miraron preocupados y este al sentir las miradas sobre si sonrió un poco apenado y entro al aposento... e hiendo hacia el pasadizo oculto llego a su habitación

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

SA: ¿cómo se les ocurre espiar al faraón de esa manera?...Yami es muy flexible...esa simple... "travesura" era suficiente razón para darles un severo castigo... Yami será su amigo pero sigue siendo el faraón y se merece un respeto mayor..

J: lo sentimos viejo...pero demasiada fue la tentación de ver que pasaba...

TN: yo les di la idea...es mi culpa..

T: nada de eso Tristan, todos contribuimos a esto y por lo tanto TODOS somos responsables...

Y: no se preocupen, Yami no esta molesto solo quiso gastarles una broma

Los cuatro presentes observaron como Yugi estaba comiendo tranquilamente al otro lado del comedor con Yami a su lado...¿desde cuando se encontraban ahí?

SA: desde....

J: ¿desde cuando se encontraban ahí?

SA: eso iba a decir!

J: lo siento viejo! Pero...el crédito se lo lleva él que lo dijo primero

T: mejor siéntate y come algo Joey...

J: no Tea... es más divertido hacerles bromas a este señor...

E: que lástima... había programado la visita de las mujeres del área servicial... para que te trajeran los alimentos... bueno será en otra ocasión...

J: pe...pe...pero... no es justo!

TN: lo siento Joey... lastima por ti...jejeje

Joey observo al sacerdote...este no se reía en absoluto...tenia un temple serio que parecía no ser molestado con nada....esperen un momento... ¿eso era un tic en el ojo?...

SA: discúlpenme un momento...enseguida regreso...

La puerta se cerró y oyéndose varios golpes en esta durante varios minutos regreso el sacerdote con los ojos rojos con una sonrisa en el rostro..

J: te estabas mofando de mi?!......

SA: por supuesto que no...me estaba burlado! De ti...jejeje

La sala se lleno de risas y hasta el mismísimo emperador rió de buena gana... con que esa era la vida de un chico del futuro?...no estaba mal...

La mañana pasó rápidamente, Joey estaba tan molesto con el sacerdote que no le dirigía la palabra y pidiendo a su gran amigo Tristan que lo acompañara (literalmente hablando porque en realidad lo estaba arrastrando ^_^) a la ciudad para ver más chicas bonitas... como soldado tenia más posibilidades de salir con una chica en esa época...

Ante esto Tea se molesto un poco...aunque Tristan le decía que solo acompañaba a su amigo a pasear y a ayudarle a conocer chicas Tea no le creía... lo que hace una loba es exactamente lo que hace su cachorro...

Yami por otro lado tenia asuntos que arreglar...además los reinos pedían una solución inmediatamente... una guerra de aproximaba y el no podía tomar descansos... 

La mañana termino para dar paso al atardecer... que poco a poco se abría al anochecer... 

El pueblo entero estaba hecho un caos, la gente asustada entraba a sus casas pensando que ahí se protegerían y las que no tenían vivienda pedían asilo al palacio, el cual era concedido por órdenes del faraón. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CH2: todo esta listo mi señor...

Un umbral color negro se abrió ante Chazir para contemplar a su sombra... estaba llena de suciedad y todas sus ropas estaban rotas...si que se había esforzado....

CH: oye y disfruta la orden que te voy a decir...ya que no la volverás a oír de mis labios nuevamente... puedes tomar un descanso...de algunas cuantas horas... antes de la batalla... así que ves a limpiarte... 

CH2: gracias mi señor.... se lo agradezco grandemente...

La sombra desapareció de nuevo y al momento siguiente se encontraba en los baños mayores...donde solo entraban personas de confianza para Chazir... 

CH2: se acerca el momento...-después de entrar a la mini piscina  sus ojos obtuvieron un brillo casi angelical- aun no se da cuenta que lo que realmente separo de su esencia fue su parte blanca... la parte buena dirían los humanos... pero a veces siento maldad u odio en mi...eso significa que el debe sentir algo bueno dentro de el....¿podré salvarlo aun?...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La ciudad callo al ver en el  cielo como grandes nubes verdes se juntaban y con rayo despertó y alarmó a todo aquel que no se hubiera dado cuenta.... una voz se comenzó a oír en cada rincón de Egipto...

CH: hola mi pueblo...lamento informarles que su destrucción esta próxima... reto a todos los duelistas que se atrevan a desafiarme a un juego de sombras... en el mismísimo reino de las sombras... todo esta listo...solo faltan los invitados... y el invitado de honor será su queridísimo faraón... ¿o acaso este no tendrá las agallas de enfrentarme?... todo iluso que quiera competir se dirigirá mañana cuando el sol se encuentre sobre Ra, en el templo del mismo.... yo mismo los tele transportaré a mi estadio... ¿escucharon bien?... hasta mañana entonces.... con su permiso faraón...jajajaja

La voz desapareció así como las nubes verdes, todo se encontraba silencioso... lo único que se oyó en ese noche fueron las palabras del faraón... siendo escuchadas por todos sus súbditos...

E: juro...ante todo mi reino...que no perderé...así y sea lo ultimo que haga...

CONTINUARA........... 

Hola de nuevo! ¿cómo les pareció el capitulo? ¿aburrido, cursi o demasiado bla,bla,bla,bla? Eso de nuevo lo dejo a su criterio ^_^, me pareció muy lindo la escena de Yami enojado con los amigos de Yugi... esa mentecita perversilla de Yami...y ese suertudo de Yugi ¬¬ ....pero no importa mientras esos dos este juntos ^_~, siguiendo con los comentarios de la desquiciada autora... ¿acaso Yami algún día se llegará a reír como lo hace el sacerdote? (J: nooooo! Yami! No sigas al demonio!! SA: cual demonio niñito malcriado?!) ejem... ejem.... Amazona no dejará que los personajes se metan de nuevo en los comentarios... ¿Yugi seguirá así de tímido y entenderá las indirectas de Yami? (kawaiiii!) ¿Joey habrá logrado una conquista? (lo dudo...si sumamos todos los moretones y golpes que tenia en la cara al volver del paseo.... T_T)

¿Tea perdonará a Tristan por la humilde ayuda que presto a su amigo Joey?

¿la sombra de Chazir de que bando esta? ¿Chazir tiene una parte buena? (Ô_ô)

Muchas y otras respuestas las encontraran en el próximo capitulo..... (esto esta afectando sobremanera mi débil mentecita -_-)

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: Yugi Moto, Hentai Girl, cristal y satoshi 4ever love, Nakuru Tsukishiro, Mi Koushiro Yamato, duel-chan y todos aquellos que faltaron nombrar, de verdad se los agradezco...me inspiran a seguir con la historia! ^_^

Manden sus reviews!

Atte. Amazona Verde  


	14. Los sentimietos de un emperador13

LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE UN EMPERADOR CAPITULO 13: EL REINO DE LAS SOMBRAS 

Yami se encontraba muy presionado por todas las respuestas que pedían sus súbditos y aliados, ¿pero que podía contestar? El no sabís más que ellos... y sobre que Chazir había sido de la familia real esta divulgado por todo Egipto... no tenia ninguna novedad...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El sacerdote suspiro con cansancio...se encontraba en la entrada del reino despidiendo a todos los príncipes y duelistas que no tenia planeado participar así como recibiendo a todos los personajes importantes leales al faraón... que eran muchos menos que de los que salían.... una muchedumbre de cobardes...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Joey apartaba a toda la gente de su pequeño amigo, al ser este el ganador del torneo junto al faraón las personas pensaban que sabría algo... además de que mantenía una estrecha amistad con el faraón...

J: ya les dije que no sabemos más que ustedes... por favor... retírense de nuestro camino...

M: vaya, vaya.... ¿el soldado de Jarást pidiendo las cosas educadamente?.... definitivamente algo malo esta a punto de suceder...

J: ¿qué haces aquí Mai? Pensé que serias la primera en salir del reino....

M: por supuesto que no.... por si no lo sabías estoy en la lista privilegiada de súbditos leales al faraón... además no dejare que solo los hombres se lleven el crédito... soy mejor que toda esa masa de pelmazos miedosos

Y: ¿existe una lista privilegiada?.....

M: por supuesto! ¿no lo sabías? Es la lista del faraón... escrita personalmente por él... la hizo para que todos sepan quienes son personas respetadas y de confianza... en realidad pequeño Yugi... tu eres su nuevo integrante según me parece....

TN: wow Yugi! Has llegado muy arriba

T: no podíamos esperar menos de ti amigo 

Yugi se sonrojo un poco siendo observado por Mai

M: me lo imagine...no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta...

J: ¿de que estas hablando Mai?

Mai que se encontraba observando el piso pensativamente con la mano en la barbilla volvió a la realidad de golpe

M: no...de nada... bueno tengo que prepararme para el duelo con ese aguafiestas.... ¿cómo se llamaba?...

TN: Chazir...

M: el mismo! Ya verá lo que es enfrentarse con Mai del linaje Valetine

La chica salió corriendo haciendo un saludo con la mano

Tea guardó silencio, estaba segura que Mai se había dando cuenta de la reacción de Yugi... sabía que aunque fuera molesta e insultante no le diría a nadie de la relación de su amigo con el faraón...ella aunque no quisiera reconocerlo... y más tratándose de Mai... en verdad que era una chica fiel y jamás traicionaría  a nadie... ¿por algo estaba en la lista del faraón no?.....

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El sacerdote se paseaba por la recamara cubierta de cosas de oro y piedras preciosas... mando llamar a Yugi y Yami... esto tenia que hacerlo antes del encuentro... como le había ordenado el antiguo faraón.... el padre de Yami....

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yugi corría lo más aprisa que le permitían sus piernas ¿cómo pudo olvidar la reunión con el sacerdote?! Algo tan importante y él tal vez ya lo estaba echando a perder...

En su carrera al dar vuelta en la esquina y solo faltando unos pasos para la recamara el chico chocó con otro cuerpo que, como él, también esta corriendo en esa misma dirección

E: Yugi! ¿te encuentras bien? No me fije por donde caminaba...

Y: yo lo siento... lo que pasa es que me retrase un poco para la reunión...

E: ya que estamos aquí entremos...

Antes de que Yami abriera la puerta con incrustaciones y tallados de jeroglíficos Yugi lo tomo por el hombro para que se detuviera

El joven faraón un poco confundido volteo para ver a Yugi y vio como este habría los labios pero su rostro se encontraba bajo

Y: se que...  te he mentido durante todo este tiempo.... y tal vez después no quieras volver a dirigirme la palabra... pero quiero que sepas... que ... lo que siento por ti... es sincero...

Yami vio que ante la seriedad y sinceridad de Yugi ese rubor asalto sus mejillas con gran intensidad... si para el mismo fue difícil confesar sus sentimientos... (si como no Yami... ¬¬) para su pequeño y tímido Yugi lo era aun más

E: ¿no has entendido todo lo que te he dicho?... no me importa que vengas de otra época...lo que me importa es esto...- Yami señala el pecho de Yugi sobre su corazón (kawaiiiiiiiiii!^_~)- y que tu te encuentres a mi lado Yugi... ¿ese es tu verdadero nombre verdad?

Yugi levanto el rostro ante la pregunta de Yami y viendo la cara dudativa de este respondió afirmativamente

E: menos mal... bueno entremos... el sacerdote no tiene mucha paciencia...

Al entrar observaron  al sacerdote con aire pensativo que al verlos les señalo dos sillas que encontraban frente a él

SA: bien... por donde empezare... faraón... te entregaré tu tesoro del reino.... tu padre lo hizo especialmente para ti.... 

E: los faraones no tenemos eso, lo que apostamos en un duelo serio sería nuestro reino....

SA: el reino son solo tierras... no compras a tu pueblo ni nada por el estilo.... pero este articulo....es el séptimo....

Yugi iba  a decir algo pero el sacerdote lo interrumpió con una mano

SA: contiene los recuerdos y secretos de tus antepasados.... y pronto los tuyos propios... asombrosos poderes en verdad... más grande que todos los demás artículos del reino juntos...

E: es demasiado poder...

SA: benéfico en buenas manos....

E: catastrófico en malas.... no puedo con tanta responsabilidad....

SA: lo harás como lo hicieron tu padre y abuelo... con la cabeza en alto y el orgullo en tu rostro... y si Yugi pudo hacerlo.... tu también podrás...

E: que Yugi que?

El sacerdote abrió una caja de oro con el símbolo de un ojo incrustado y sacando un rompecabezas igual al de Yugi se lo entrego al faraón que lo observo atónito.... era idéntico al de Yugi... aunque este se veía más brillante... eso significaba que...

SA: este rompecabezas que tienes en tus manos joven faraón... es el mismo que tiene Yugi.... aunque con quinientos años menos de antigüedad... 

E: porque no me habías hablado de él?....

SA: bueno.... primeramente fue porque su padre no quería que se lo diera hasta que diera un primogénito para el trono... obviamente creo que eso no será posible...-Yugi bajo la cabeza sonrojado- y bueno... las cosas ameritan su uso... además si veía a Yugi con el mismo artefacto que usted posee... sería demasiado difícil de explicar... por no decir imposible...

E: entiendo... ¿entonces que hago con él?

SA: es hora de unir las dimensiones... entrégame tu rompecabezas Yugi...

Yugi quito de su cuello el más antiguo rompecabezas para posarlo en las manos del sacerdote

SA: bien... ahora los uniré.... y serán uno sólo... como debería ser...

Juntando los dos rompecabezas el sacerdote entro en una especie de trance mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, cabe decir que Yugi y Yami se llevaron un buen susto pero en esos días habían visto y sabido demasiadas cosas fuera de lo común que ver al sacerdote en ese estado no tenía el mismo efecto en ellos... por lo menos hasta ahora...

Los rompecabezas comenzaron a brillar de un color azul y escarlata entremezclándose formando primero un verde brillante y luego un morado opaco... se escucho como si dos rocas grandes chocaran y los rompecabezas se unieron por fin.... ahora no estaba ni nuevo ni viejo...era perfecto....

SA: bien faraón... ahí lo tiene, la herencia de su padre... aunque sólo fue un tío para usted... pero...eh...

E: no te preocupes... aprecio mucho este obsequio... gracias... ahora... debemos ir a nuestro destino....

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Faltaban tan sólo 10 minutos para que el sol resplandeciente de Egipto desapareciera en el horizonte y su atardecer tocara la cabeza de Ra... todo estaba demasiado agitado.... la gente esperaba impaciente por saber que sería de ellos... solo eso les quedaba por hacer....

Yugi se encontraba con Pegasus y Deblin... el faraón llegaría en unos instantes, era vestido ceremoniosamente en sus aposentos por los sacerdotes y nadie podía estar presente.....

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yami se dirigió hacia el templo de Ra con la mirada atónito de su pueblo y amigos reales

Estaba vestido de una forma tan exquisita y elegante... pero a la vez sencilla... su gran presencia se sentía a cada paso que daba... como el faraón que era... muchos duelistas vieron la magnificencia de su señor y habiendo renunciado a pelear más de uno subió al templo tras el faraón... ¿cómo pudieron dudar tan siquiera un momento?....que tontos fueron...

Yugi estaba por lo más asombrado igual que sus amigos que se encontraban entre el pueblo... el faraón iba vestido con una falda hecha de hilos de oro... la ropa que cubría su pecho era de fina seda y al parecer extraordinariamente suave al tacto, llevaba sobre sus cabeza un gran sombrero de oro que solamente había visto Yugi en pinturas y sarcófagos.... en sus manos que se encontraban cruzadas sobre su pecho tenia fuertemente sostenidas dos varas curvas hechas en su totalidad de esmeraldas... este al llegar al final de las escaleras sonrió cordialmente a todo el que encontraba ahí y dándose vuelta saludo a su pueblo con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza..

La gente aplaudía con emoción y jubilo...pero todos callaron y abrieron paso a un imponente joven de cabellera castaña y temple orgulloso.... Kaiba era escoltado por su hermano y abuelo....

K: ¿creías acaso que tendrías toda la gloria faraón?... siempre haciendo de héroe...

E: guste en verte también Kaiba... ¿has venido para combatir?

K: por supuesto que no- Yami frunció el entrecejo- he venido para ganar y romper la cara a ese pequeño gusano de Chazir...- la rabia era claramente visible  en los ojos de Kaiba- pagará por todo lo que me hizo...

E: entonces estamos en el mismo bando....

K: por desgracia creo que así parece...

El faraón y Kaiba se daban la mano con la mirada, no necesitaban un contacto para entenderse.... y la gente anonada presenciaba como esos dos rivales por naturaleza hacían una tregua temporal.....

CH: jajajaja!!! Que nobles son!..... ¿ya dejaran de hacer tantas boberías? Son tan aburridos.... ¿no hay alguien que se arrepienta de venir?... 

Muchas caras se tensaron pero no se movieron de su lugar

CH: bien...entonces...¡bienvenidos a su tumba!

Una niebla envolvió a todo el templo y con el ultimo rayo de sol todos los príncipes y nobles del reino desaparecieron como el polvo que se lleva el viento....

CONTINUARA...........................

¿qué opinan?..... creo que fue mucho bla, bla, bla, bla.... pero bueno creo que ya despeje muchas dudas no?.... gomen por la tardanza del fin, pero tenia algunos compromisos que atender... exámenes finales, una composición a mi país de 5 hojas... el titulo de mamá Amazona.... pero entre ratitos continuaba con el finc ^_^, y en lugar de esperar hasta el otro fin de semana pues... aquí lo tienen! Aunque creo que se decepcionaron mucho con tanta platica.... bueno las cosas se pondrán más interesantes!, además.... llevo prometiendo esto desde el primer capitulo ¬¬, aun falta la escena Y/YY... y no crean que le voy a cortar eh?.... (Amazona imaginando en su desquiciada cabecita la escena de....¡el primer beso de Yugi y Yami en el futuro!¿qué pensaban ustedes?)

dejando mis comentarios a segundo termino.... la escenita será un poco.... explicita... pero pondré un señalamiento cuando empieza y cuando termina... así que al que no le guste eso solo lo brinca y listo, todos contentos y felices, bueno gracias a todos los que me enviaron un review!, me alegra que les guste...^_^

Sigan mandando más reviews!!!

Atte. Amazona Verde


	15. Los sentimietos de un emperador14

LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE UN EMPERADOR CAPITULO 14: LA BATALLA FINAL DA COMIENZO 

Yami observo al reino de las sombras.... lucia mucho más tétrico desde la ultima vez que lo había visitado... era verdad que era oscuro y siempre estaba en sombras... pero había algo diferente que se podía sentir en el aire.... maldad...

Yugi vio como muchos duelistas caían al suelo desmayados y no los culpaba, la primera vez que estuvo en el reino estuvo a punto de  perder su alma... era muy pesada esa atmósfera... agradecía grandemente el empeño de Yami del futuro el entrenarle en ese reino... ahora soportaba varias horas sin cansarse....

Los duelistas desmayados desaparecieron en una pequeña nube de humo... 

-pero que demo....!?- la pregunta del príncipe Jitmo fue interrumpida por el mismísimo Chazir que a tan solo cinco metros de distancia entre ellos sonreía burlonamente...

CH: al venir al reino apuestan sus artículos niño.... y estos novatos al no tenerlos....

Y: apuestan sus almas... ¡eso no es justo! No los advertiste!

CH: ¿y cual es la diferencia pequeño Yugi?...de todas formas sus almas serán mías...

E: eso ya lo veremos!

CH: por fin el faraón se digna a dirigirme la palabra! Que sorpresa.... ¿ y ese vestidito y gorrito que traes?... 

MP: no hables de esa forma al faraón! Deberías tener más respeto

CH: tu eres el poseedor de uno de los artículos del milenio verdad?....mm.... pero que veo aquí! El pequeño Yugi ya no tiene su rompecabezas!.... ¿acaso podré tomar pronto tu alma? ...espero y seas resistente en este reino

Yami sintió un vuelco en el corazón, ¿cómo pudo pasar ese detalle sin observar?...si Yugi perdía su alma... no quería ni pensarlo...

Y: ni siquiera me preocupare por ello Chazir! Te venceremos a como de lugar

MP: si, así lo haremos

CH: muy bien.... pero antes... nos divertiremos un poco... como las reglas de la magia antigua de este reino marcan sin excepción alguna que para ganar el poder de otro (los artículos) deben ganarse en combate...

E: ¿qué ganaremos nosotros si tu pierdes?

CH: cosa que dudo en realidad pero en el remoto caso por no decir imposible yo! En gran conjurista Chazir me iré para siempre de su presencia... y regresaré todas las almas que he robado y pronto robaré- una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa se formo en sus labios

CH: bien...las reglas serán las siguientes...como son demasiados participantes y mi paciencia es escasa.... haremos duelos de equipos...mm... de tres parásitos estará bien... ¡ven aquí sombra!

Los presente se sorprendieron al ver una persona salir de las sombras... con el mismo rostro de Chazir...

CH2: ¿qué desea amo?

CH: tu pelearas en mi lugar...junto a estos dos zombis...

Chazir asiendo varios movimientos con los brazos que en otras circunstancias hubieran parecido un poco graciosos hizo aparecer a dos hombres con la mirada perdida que, sosteniendo una baraja de monstruos en cada mano se posesionaron al lado de la sombra de Chazir

CH: ve eliminando uno por uno.. ah! solo una cosa...al faraón déjalo al ultimo...el es mío...así tal vez  encuentre la inspiración para atacarme... jajajajaja

Todos murmurando comenzaron a hacer los equipos sin ningún titubeo, muchos se acercaron al faraón, pero estos se arrepentía al instante... eran demasiados débiles para estar a su nivel...

M: muy bien chicos....-Mai se sujeto de los hombros del príncipe de Jitmo y Maximilian sonriéndoles coquetamente aunque eso no dio el mismo resultado de siempre- ya lo sé...tu estas comprometido...y tú...eres apenas un niño

DD: oye!

M: me dejan unirme a su grupo...

DD: si no nos queda otra opción...

MP: será lo mejor.... eres una de las mejores duelistas... será de mucha ayuda

Yugi miraba alternativamente a Yami y a los demás...quería decirle a Yami que el estaría en su equipo pero.... no se atrevía... veía...demasiado grande a Yami....no en estatura o edad....si no en el porte y gesto sublime y noble de su cara...

E: tu estarás conmigo Yugi...-la cara de Yami se relajo un poco- por nada del mundo o de este reino te haría a un lado... además... eres el segundo más fuerte en mi reino...

K: bah! Fue solo suerte! Me venció porque estaba presionado...y déjense de esas cursilerías...la gente los puede ver...

Yugi enrojeció un poco y volteando hacia sus lados reviso que nadie los observara.

En ese momento el faraón se quedo mirando fijamente a Kaiba a los ojos... era claro que se había dado cuenta de la relación con Yugi...

K: no me importa en lo absoluto...si eso te hace feliz allá tu

El faraón hizo una media sonrisa y diciendo un poco más alto para que Yugi escuchara exclamo

E: bien....con Kaiba cerramos el equipo

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Joey recorría de un lado a otro el balcón de la habitación con nerviosismo, a diferencia de los otros tres presentes que lo disimulaban un poco sentados con los ojos cerrados...

SA: aun no han comenzado a pelear en combates pero... sentí un gran número de almas desprendidas de sus cuerpos... esos tontos fueron sin siquiera haber pisado alguna vez ese reino...

T: estoy muy preocupada... que sucede si..

TN: ni siquiera lo pienses Tea... además...Yami esta con él... recuerda que siempre trabajaban unidos o separados pero ahora... son dos mentes y dos cuerpos diferentes...

J: es cierto...hay más esperanzas...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

E: ¡ponerme atención por favor! Este será  una batalla... un duelo... donde se apuestan todo lo que tenemos....almas y posesiones... tengo el poder suficiente para enviar a algunos de regreso...no serán juzgados... ¿alguien desea irse?

Quince hombres dieron un paso al frente y el faraón sonriéndoles se preparo para regresarlos al mundo ordinario

M: vergüenza es lo que deberían de sentir... yo soy una mujer ¡y mírenme! Aquí estoy!...

E: ya basta Mai, es de humanos el sentir miedo y temor

M: eso deberían de haberlo pensando desde un principio! Y no hagas de héroe faraón, bien sabes que el hechizo que nos mantiene atrapados aquí es fuerte y tu consumirías gran parte de tu energía en el proceso

Los quince hombres al oír esas palabras apenados y avergonzados dieron un paso atrás y con la mirada baja quedaron de pie sin pronunciar palabra

E: no debiste de decir eso Mai....

M: es la verdad... además necesitas toda la energía posible... pero a quien tenemos aquí...el señor Kaiba se ha hecho amigo del faraón?

K: solo es una alianza señorita Valetine... el junto con Yugi me ayudaron a recuperar a mi hermano...y aunque no lo quiero admitir ... les debo una

M: lo que tu digas Kaiba... ¿cómo crees que marche esto faraón?

E: la verdad es que quisiera saberlo pero...no lo sé....realmente no lo sé...

CONTINUARA..................................................

Si, ya se que quedo muy cortito... pero es que quería avanzar un poco..... este sería como la mitad de un finc pero tengo muchos asuntos que atender... de todas formas terminare este finc cueste lo que cueste!...juramento de Amazona ^_^, espero y les haya agradado...es un capitulo de explicación solamente....nada de romance o duelos...pero eso estará próximo jojojojojo ^_~, manden sus reviews por favor!!! Ah! Pero también muchas gracias a todas las que me han escrito... sobre todo a aquellas que tienen un Yami al lado de su PC.... no se preocupen yo me entiendo ^_~, espero y el próximo capitulo les agrade!

Adieu....

Atte. Amazona Verde


	16. Los sentimietos de un emperador15

LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE UN EMPERADOR CAPITULO 15:  EL COMIENZO DEL FIN 

La sombra de Chazir miraba aterrada todas las almas que tendría que poner en el cementerio de su amo... una cosa eran los monstruos y una muy diferente eran los humanos... no quería hacerlo... pero no le quedaba otra opción...

K: lo mejor será tranquilizarnos y no gastar energía, nuestro turno será el ultimo y tenemos que estudiar los movimientos del adversario....

E: ¿cómo puedes ser así de frívolo? Nuestro pueblo esta ahí!...

K: nadie los obligo a venir... que enfrenten las consecuencias de sus estupideces...

Y: esperen, ya están comenzando a pelear!

El emperador observo como un grupo de tres duelistas temerosos daban un paso al frente desafiando a la sombra de Chazir, estaban perdidos.... si tenían miedo no iban a lograr nada.

E: no puedo ver como pierden sus almas...por favor Kaiba...has una barrera de sonido....

K: hazlo tu ¿acaso no puedes?-Kaiba miraba burlón a Yami

E: no traje ese tipo de tablas en mi baraja... pero tu siempre cargas con ella cuando vienes aquí

K: esta bien, esta bien.... además haré que no se pueda ver nada de afuera hacia dentro...

Yugi miraba confundido a los dos presentes y se hecho para atrás cuando un enorme muro de color violeta apareció ante ellos protegiéndoles de cualquier peligro y sonido

K: por lo menos así podremos crear nuestras propias estrategias sin ser molestados o espiados

E: si...tienes razón....

Y: de que material esta hecho?....-Yugi acerco lentamente el dedo hacia la masilla morada

E y K: no la toques!!!!!!

Pasaron varias cosas al mismo tiempo, Yugi volteo hacia el súbito grito y por el susto pego su dedo a esa extraña masilla, Kaiba cerraba los ojos mientras murmuraba un pequeño "auch!" y Yami se acercaba a un caído y semi electrocutado Yugi

E: estas bien?...

K: por favor! Ni que la barrera pudiera matarlo

Y: si...estoy bien...como?...porque?...

K: actúas como si jamás hubieras estado en el reino de las sombras... mmm... disfrutando de la oscuridad...

E: es cierto.... ¿por qué te sorprendiste tanto?

Y: lo que pasa es que...bueno....estoy acostumbrado a solo pelear en este reino... jamás me imagine estar en el sin combatir...

K: eres muy extraño....

E: Kaiba....

Y: y que vamos a ser para poder vencer?- Yugi decidió cambiar de tema

E: veamos... sería bueno tener a tu hechicera obscura en forma de vidente... ese nos aseguraría un raunt ganado.... preferiblemente en el ultimo o critico... mmm...mi mago obscuro también es poderoso como sabio obscuro... y supongo que los dos al ser magos y tener energía obscura entre ambos incrementan su poder...eso nos da mucha ventaja...

K: mis dragones de ojos azules son mas que suficientes... déjenmelo todo a mí....

Y: claro, a menos que no se le ocurra llamar a Exodia.... fuera de ahí tenemos grandes posibilidades....

Yugi al no recibir respuesta volteo curioso a verlos 

K: los cinco mejores duelistas tenemos a Exodia... incluyendo a Mai.... pero tu no lo tienes.... solo nosotros podemos poseerlo....

Y: pero si lo tengo...

Yugi recordó como al hacer el conjuro en las tabletas cuando se las dio el sacerdote este nombro a cinco cartas, las partes de Exodia, les tenia gran cariño y aprecio y sabia que serian de gran ayuda...las tendría si no se hubieran perdido en el fondo del mar...

K: ¿cómo puedes tenerlas?! Es imposible!

E: es posible Kaiba... en si las partes no son difíciles de conseguir...por lo menos el método es fácil...pero la energía es el problema... sólo un verdadero duelista de corazón puede controlarlas... aunque tenga que admitirlo tu estas entre ellos..

K: que conmovedor... ¿esperas que te de las gracias?

E: claro que no

K: pero lo que no me cabe en la cabeza es el medio en las que las consiguió...

Y: bueno...eh....-Yugi recordó que ellos sabían todo lo que había sucedido, que venia del futuro y todo ¿por qué no decirles?

Y: el sacerdote hizo todas las tabletas... bueno en realidad me las dio en blanco... y yo nombraba el nombre de la criatura y esta aparecía en ella...

E: eso quiere decir... ¿qué tu solo creaste toda tu baraja?

Y: ¿y que? De seguro tu y Kaiba hicieron lo mismo...

K: no... mis cartas las hizo mi abuelo...

E: las mías son herencia de familia... la única creada por mi fue el mago obscuro... y eso me debilito sobre manera...

K: eso no lo sabía...

E: pues ahora lo sabes, es por eso que nunca me desobedece, yo soy su amo legitimo

K: ese sacerdote es muy astuto... nos ha dado una gran ventaja...

E: es cierto...

Y: de que están hablando? Explíquenme!- Yugi se molesto un poco, es como si esos dos hablaran en clave o algo y no entendía ni "j" de lo que decían

K: no te das cuenta enano?

Yami volteo a ver de la mala manera a Kaiba pero ignorando el comentario se acerco un poco al pequeño frente a él

E: todas tus cartas fueron creadas por ti... eso hace que tengan cierto mmm... por así decirlo...una especie de armadura invisible de control

Kaiba suspiro en fastidio al ver la cara más confundida de Yugi... juraría que casi podía ver los signos de interrogación por todo su rostro

K: te lo explicare sencillamente, tus cartas al ser creadas por ti son mucho más difíciles de manipular por el adversario

Y: ahhhh... ¡que bien!.. pero... en todo caso... no creo que Chazir quiera derrotarnos utilizando nuestro propios monstruos... yo creo que más bien lo intentará a la fuerza...

K: tienes razón...pe.....

Frente a Kaiba se elevo una de sus cartas

E: que pasa?!

La carta llego a seis metros de altura y como si de una pequeña bomba se tratara exploto en el aire

E: eso solo puede significar algo...

K: ahhh..... –Kaiba suspiro cansadamente- de seguro ya están combatiendo los equipos fuertes, esa carta la gane contra un real de tu corte Yami... no recuerdo su nombre..

Y: eso es grave... cuantas cartas ganadas tienes en tu baraja Kaiba?

K: solo tenia esa, ese tipo dijo que tenia que quedármela porque la había ganado limpiamente... era un buen hombre...

Y: no hables como si estuviera muerto! Hay una oportunidad de ganarle!

E: mmm.... esto me preocupa... 

K: lo que a mi más preocupa Yami... es que ese Chazir active los artículos... nuestros antepasados los usaron en una lucha...

Yugi dejo sus pensamientos para escuchar mejor eso, no sabía que antes de esa época hubiera existido otra pelea

E: si... usaron el poder de los artículos para vencer al hermano de Ra... la oscuridad eterna...

K: pero no dejaron nada para volverlo hacer! Ni señas, claves, acertijos, papiros nada!

Y: que sucedió con sus antepasados después de  usar los artículos?

E: desaparecieron... no se sabe que fue lo que pasó... suponemos que murieron...

Y: tal vez por eso no dejaron ninguna seña... para que no volvieran a ser usados.. sabían las consecuencias...

Kaiba y Yami asintieron pensativos y Yugi como si hubiera recibido una iluminación se acerco apresuradamente hacia Yami

Y: préstame tu rompecabezas Yami

E: ¿por qué? ¿qué sucede?

Y: si lo que pienso es cierto.... sería sorprendente... anda quítatelo

El faraón sin nada que perder lo retiro de su cuello y se lo entrego a Yugi y en ese momento Yugi grito de sorpresa....

CONTINUARA...................

Hola! Perdón por dejar este finc tan abandonado pero tenia cosas que hacer.... gomen... creo que es el más narrativo que he hecho... espero y les haya gustado, intente no hacer la lectura tan pesada....

Me disculpo de nuevo por no actualizar... como tres semanas?... mmm.... creo que si.. pero bueno aquí esta de nuevo ^_^

Les agradezco a todas las que me escribieron anteriormente y espero que lo vuelvan  a hacer

Atte. Amazona Verde


	17. Los sentimientos de un emperador16

LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE UN EMPERADOR CAPITULO 16 

EL HABITANTE DEL ROMPECABEZAS

Yugi grito de sorpresa haciendo que Seto y Yami se descolocaran un poco asombrados por la repentina actitud de su compañero

E: que sucede Yugi?... porque ese grito de sorpresa?

K: ¿acaso encontraste polvo en el articulo Yugi?

Yami solo hizo un movimiento a Kaiba para que se acercara ignorando el anterior comentario y este fue sin replicar, también tenía curiosidad de la sorpresa del "enano"

Yugi sostenía el rompecabezas con mirada fascinante... ¿cómo no se pudo haber percatado de ello?

Y: este rompecabezas... tiene un espíritu...

K: esas son niñerías! ¿cómo puedes saber eso? Acaso todas las personas del futuro son psíquicas?

Yugi iba a reclamarle que la persona que se encontraba frente a él era el futuro habitante pero se contuvo... 

Y: "que pasaría si dijera a Yami que el quedaría encerrado en este rompecabezas?... pero entonces cambiaria de nuevo la historia y el sacerdote dijo que ya no lo hiciera... aunque así podría liberar a Yami de su encierro... pero si hago eso... el rompecabezas en un futuro no tendría a Yami... hayy!!!!! Que hago!!!!!!!"-Yugi tomo su cabello desesperadamente al no saber que hacer con todos su pensamientos- creo que lo mejor es dejar las cosas como están...

K: eso si que no, dinos el porque tanto misterio

Yugi dio un pequeño brinco de sorpresa con el comentario de Kaiba...

E: ¿cómo sabes que tiene un espíritu ese rompecabezas?

Y: no lo sé... pero...

K: pero....

Y: no puedo decirlo...

E: me has confiado muchas cosas Yugi... ¿qué cosa puede ser esta vez?- Yami sonrió con falso sarcasmo tratando de calmar a Yugi pero solo empeoro las cosas

E: ¿tan serio es el asunto?...-lo único que recibió por respuesta fue un asentimiento de cabeza

K: bueno... analicemos la información... hay un espíritu adentro de ese artículo... y supongo que será el de uno de nuestros antepasados... para ser más exactos un antiguo faraón ya que ese artículo lo uso tu tatatarabuelo ¿no Yami?

E: si....

K: ...el problema ahora es hacer aparecer al viejo... si es que sigue vivo dentro del rompecabezas....

Y: ellos no envejecen como espíritus...

Yugi se mordió el labio por ese comentario y agradeció que Yami estuviera ajeno en sus pensamientos pero su alivio se convirtió en terror cuando vio la mirada de Kaiba calculadora enfocada a él..... aunque enseguida la desvió de nuevo hacia Yami

E: si no envejecen significa que tiene apariencia joven.... necesitaban mucha energía y eso solo se logra con sabiduría, espíritu y fuerza física....

K: como dije... ¿qué hacemos para llamarlo?... ¿tu sabes como hacerlo?- Kaiba observo a Yugi en espera de una respuesta 

Y: no....

K: fantástico! Tenemos a un espíritu que puede decirnos como utilizar los artículos pero no sabemos como hacerlo aparecer...

E: mmm... no creo que tengamos que hacer algún tipo de invocación Kaiba... pienso que más bien es algún objeto.. un movimiento.. no sé... 

Yugi intento dar con alguna respuesta en su cabeza... la primera vez que apareció Yami fue poco después de que armara el rompecabezas... el le dijo que todas las piezas necesitaban estar unidas para poder llamarlo....

Y: pero este rompecabezas esta completo....-el joven faraón oyó el murmullo y sus labios comenzaban a formular la pregunta siendo detenidos por la mano de Kaiba

K: shh.... esta analizando... no lo desconcentres...

Y: claro! Es tan simple!

K: ¿ah que te refieres?

Y: mmm.... bueno... necesito un momento el rompecabezas Yami...

El emperador que de nuevo había puesto el rompecabezas colgado a su cuello lo quito lentamente y se lo entrego al pequeño frente a él

Y: bien.. si lo que pienso es correcto esto debe de funcionar- Yugi quito la pieza del rompecabezas donde estaba el símbolo del ojo egipcio para después ponerla de nuevo y observar que sucedía

E: no creo que....- fue repentinamente callado por una luz dorada que resplandecía del rompecabezas

Una figura semitransparente apareció ante ellos con los brazos cruzados y vestía un atuendo (noto Yami) sería para un ritual importante

¿?: ¿quién se atreve a despertar del sueño eterno a este faraón?

K: tan presumido como me lo imaginaba...

E: yo! Tu heredero y ahora gobernante de Egipto, mi nombre es Yami

El espíritu de estar con temple sereno sonrío con simpatía a los presentes al ver que no tenían malas intenciones y así la figura se hizo mas nítida

Y: pero si es idéntico a ti Yami...

El hombre frente a ellos era una copia exacta de Yami sólo que este tenia el pelo largo en una coleta elegante (kawaiiii! Yami con pelo largo ^_^) y por su expresión y estatura sería algunos años mayor

¿?: veo que si eres mi descendiente....

K: se multiplican...

¿?: por lo que veo tu desciendes de mi buen amigo –sonrisa sarcástica- Sylber... del reino Kaiba

E: al parecer los problemas familiares vienen de herencia...

Yugi asintió con una pequeña gotita en la frente

-Mi nombre es Yan... ¿cuál es el motivo de que me hayan despertado?

K: Hay un psicópata conjurista llamado Chazir que quiere conquistar este mundo por medio de los artículos del milenio y el reino de las sombras... tenemos a un chico del futuro que, para colmo no nos puede decir nada porque cambiaria el destino del tiempo y los sucesos futuros... queremos derrotar a dicho conjurista con el mismo poder que tu y nuestros antepasados usaron en su batalla... básicamente es eso... omitiendo algunos detalles sin importancia claro ahhhh uff- Kaiba suspiro cansadamente

E: eh......exacto! queremos saber como derrotaron a ese gran peligro de hace tiempo....

-no creo que sea conveniente decirles... yo y mis camaradas acordamos no decir nada por  miedo a que la historia se repitiera...

Y: de que historia habla?

-al igual que ustedes sucedió un gran peligro... el reino de las sombras quiso apoderarse de este mundo... para su información estamos hablando antes de que se inventaran los duelos de monstruos... 

-nosotros lo considerábamos en ese entonces no otra dimensión o reino... si no algo así como espíritus... pero cuando las buenas criaturas comenzaron a hacer nuestras amigas y a ayudarnos... vino también la invasión de monstruos perversos...

E: ya veo... ¿qué sucedió después?

-creamos los artículos del milenio... en ellos guardaríamos todo el portal de la dimensión... y la entrada por tanto solo seria por medio de las tablas de duelo... única y exclusivamente para duelos... no nos quedo otra opción que separar los dos mundos... pero a cambio una persona tiene que dar su alma...- esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro

K: pero en cambio nosotros si podemos entrar...

-si... aunque con los lógicos riesgos....-

Y: ¿cómo crearon los artículos del milenio?....

-la persona antes que nada tiene que tener un corazón de duelista... noble... esos sentimientos son la magia que creo a los artículos.... 

K: alguna especie de conjuro?

-si, es un conjuro.. pero cada persona tiene que hacerlo... poniendo su corazón en ello... (que chorrada más cursi ¬_¬)

E: temo mi querido Kaiba que no podrás estar en esto...

-te equivocas.... el ser grosero o molesto no significa que tengas un corazón malvado... ¿o me equivoco al pensar que Kaiba alguna vez no ha arriesgado su vida por alguien?

K: no...jamás lo he hecho...

Y: claro que si! Tu hermano Mokuba!

-entonces creo que si podría ayudarles el joven Kaiba...

K: ya dejen estas.... cursilerías de lado!... el problema ahora será la fuente de poder... Chazir pronto tendrá los demás artículos...

-no es necesario tener los artículos... lo que necesitan es energía que impulse al rompecabezas... el es la base del poder...

Y: ¿cómo podremos conseguir esa energía?...

En ese momento la enorme masilla rosada desapareció dejando ver un enorme trono con todos los cuerpos de los duelistas a sus pies....

CH: bien...muy bien... descubrieron el secreto del rompecabezas... se habían tardado... ahora... –un enorme báculo lo dirigió hacia la derecha y creando un pequeño hoyo negro pudieron ver al sacerdote, Tea, Tristan y Joey en el balcón del palacio...

TN: chicos! Miren! Ahí esta Yugi!

CH: ¿qué cosa más humillante que perder frente a tus propios amigos no?... jajajajajaja

E: esto no se va a quedar así....¡tu estas acabado Chazir!

CH: mi joven emperador... eso esta por verse...

CONTINUARA.........

Gomen por la tardanza.... pero ya casi lo terminaba cuando pum! Me lastimo mi manita derecha... y se me hace difícil escribir con la mano izquierda... tecla por tecla U_U... pero bueno ¿qué les pareció?... lo sé... algo de lo más aburrido... pero si lo que esperan es la escenita que prometí será un poco más adelante... (vengo diciendo eso desde el segundo capi...) pero no se preocupen que esta historia ya esta por terminarse.... espero que sigan leyendo!!!!!!!...^_^

Manden reviews!!!!!!!!

Atte. Amazona Verde


	18. Los sentimientos de un emperador17

LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE UN EMPERADOR 

CAPITULO 17

KAIBA ES EL PRIMERO EN CAER

Chazir veía los ojos confiados del emperador con burla.. ¿cómo era posible que pensará que podría ganarle?... era un idiota... y moriría como idiota....

CH: bien, bien... ¿qué tenemos aquí?... un faraón perdedor, un niño del futuro, un príncipe fácil de manipular y un ex - faraón muerto... estoy en graves problemas...

Todos los zombis  y monstruos al servicio de Chazir comenzaron a reír malignamente, se les hacia demasiado fácil...

K: mira quien habla... un conjurista de cuarta!

CH: di lo que quieras Kaiba... solo atrasan su derrota ¿están listos para pelear?

E: siempre lo he estado Chazir!

CH: perfecto! Que comience el duelo!

Yami, Yugi y Seto se posicionaron en la parte baja del estadio, estaba lleno de demonios que reían sin parar apoyando a su próximo amo

Por otra parte el espíritu Yan observaba algo preocupado... ¿cómo podrían derrotar solo tres personas a ese poderoso conjurista?.....

Yugi volteo a ver a Yami y se dio cuenta que lo estaba observando... porque lo veía de esa forma?...

E: Yugi... yo quiero decirte que...

Y: me lo dirás cuando estemos de nuevo en el palacio...

Yami le sonrió agradecido... quería decirle unas ultimas palabras por si algo salía mal... pero el pequeño dejo muy en claro que saldrían de esa

E: esta bien.... y terminaremos lo que dejamos pendiente...

Aunque era una situación muy seria (N/a:el destino del mundo esta en juego Yami! ¬_¬) noto con ternura y alegría como ese inocente chico se sonrojaba al instante... 

E: pero quiero darte esto... mi brazalete... me lo darás cuando volvamos...

Yugi lo tomo con una sonrisa y tomando la mano de Yami suavemente dejo que se la pusiera

Y: no te preocupes... en algunas horas lo tendrás de vuelta...

Ambos se miraron intensamente y regresando a la realidad ocuparon sus lugares a cada lado de Seto Kaiba

K: esto va a ser muy difícil... den lo mejor de si... ¿entienden?

Y: si!

E: no tienes que decírmelo

Para sorpresa de Yugi y el faraón Kaiba los tomo de la mano y sonriéndoles notoriamente, con una sola mirada les dijo que estarían unidos hasta el final

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

J: oh por dios!!!!!

SA: ¿qué sucede joven Joey?

J: Ka... Kaiba... esta sonriendo.... ¡VAMOS A MORIR!!!!!!!! Buaaaaaaaaaaa!

TN: deja de bromear Joey... se que la sonrisa de Kaiba es un mal presagio pero.. tenemos que tomarlo positivamente... VAMOS A MORIR!!!!!

Tanto Tea como el sacerdote con pequeñas gotitas en la cabeza les dieron un golpe en la cabeza por su comportamiento tan infantil en una situación tan seria auque sabían que lo que intentaban hacer era solo relajar la situación

T: espero que Yugi se encuentre bien...

SA: no te preocupes... el faraón esta con él..

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

CH: bien.... ¿quién será el primero en pelear?

E: pensé que todos pelearíamos juntos!

CH: cht! cht! – Chazir movió su dedo de un lado a otro- ¿piensas que soy tan tonto para dejar tan siquiera una oportunidad de vencerme?... no soy idiota Yami....

K: grrrr! Esto se complico mucho más de lo que creía!

Y: creo que yo....

K: bah! Yo seré el primero en pelear... y el primero en derrotarte!

CH: si estas tan seguro ¿por qué no lo intentas?

Kaiba orgullosamente camino hacia el frente, todo su porte y grandeza podía verse a simple vista.... 

El espíritu observo con tristeza al muchacho... su cuerpo y mirada decían algo... pero su corazón y mente decían otra... por dentro temblaba de miedo

CH: que comience el duelo!

K: mi primera carta será el dragón de ojos azules!

E: no Kaiba!

CH: me sorprende.... no pensé que pudieras ser tan predecible.... ¿ni siquiera una trampa o precaución? Jajajajaja bien... pues yo invoco... ¡al domador de dragones!.... mi monstruo tiene el poder de quitarle la tercera parte de poder a cualquier dragón que este en el campo.... y este la toma automáticamente....¡domador de dragones! Ataca al dragón de ojos azules!

El enorme dragón con pupilas del cielo miro por ultima vez a su amo y desapareciendo en una nube de humo Chazir comenzó de nuevo a reír

CH: creo que solo están jugando... ¿acaso quieren ver que todo esto va en serio? 

Chazir dirigió su mano hacia el oyó negro que comunicaba a la ciudad cerca del templo...

Todo sucedió en cuestión de segundos, su mano comenzó a brillar intensamente de un color plateado convirtiéndose después en un rayo.. en menos de 10 segundos la capital había sido destruida

E: nooo!!!!!!!!- Yami calló de rodillas con frustración...todas las personas y amigos que estaban ahí habían muerto... ¿cómo pudo atreverse a hacer algo tan inhumano?   

Y: ¿cómo puedes hacer algo así?! Era gente inocente!

CH: no mi estimado Yugi... eran escoria... parásitos que no tienen derecho de vivir... así como este tonto... domador de dragones ataca directamente a Seto del reino Kaiba!

Yugi, Yami y hasta el propio espíritu vieron con horror como Kaiba iba a ser golpeado por una enorme energía plateada parecida a la de apenas unos momentos....

K: _abuelo... Mokuba... monstruos... perdónenme....-_cerró los ojos esperando el golpe final pero este no llegaba... se atrevió a abrir los ojos y lo que vio lo dejo con la boca abierta

Sus tres dragones azules restantes lo cubrían agonizando con su propio cuerpo...

K: porque?... ¡¡¡¡por que hacen esto?? Yo debería ser el que muriera no ustedes!!!

Los dragones le miraban con el orgullo impreso en sus pupilas azul cielo... y Kaiba comprendió.....

Yan: _ellos esta orgullosos de ser monstruos de Kaiba... prefieren sacrificar su vida antes de ver a Kaiba siendo eliminado por un monstruo..._

El domador con el poder de los tres dragones fusionados al mismo tiempo fue vencido..... pero con malas consecuencias

K: no se vayan... por favor....

Kaiba murmuro lentamente antes de caer rendido en el campo de batalla

CH: bien... su alma es mía... que molesto... ahora ya estuviera descansando en paz....

Yan observo lo que intentaba hacer su descendiente... y lentamente sin ser notado por alguien desapareció en una nube de humo... el paraíso al brazo derecho de Ra sería su nuevo hogar.....

CONTINUARA..........................

Hola!!! Hace mucho que no actualizaba... pero todo es por la pe.. penitente de mi manita... no puedo escribir rápido con ella... ¬_¬.... pero de todas formas tengo que actualizar! Es mi deber como amazona! ^_^, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo... ¿aburrido?... bueno eso lo dejo a su criterio... ¿Yan se habrá ido de vacaciones con Ra?, ¿qué planeara Yami?, ¿acaso Kaiba tiene que desmayarse a cada rato?, ¿Yugi le devolverá el brazalete a Yami? (digo... es de oro puro con incrustaciones de gemas preciosas ^_^) ah! Por favor... fans de Kaiba.. no me maten por el titulo... solo era por dale algo de dramático al asunto ^_^u

Nota: fue destruida la capital (la mayoría del pueblo) pero no el palacio, los amigos de Yugi y el sacerdote siguen vivos

Espero que pronto envíen más reviews y gracias (muchas gracias en realidad) a todas (os) que lo han hecho... seguiré esperando muchos más... 

Adieu....


	19. Los sentimientos de un emperador18

LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE UN EMPERADOR 18   

CAPITULO 18: 

¡YAMI QUIERE PELEAR SOLO!!???

Yan observo lo que intentaba hacer su descendiente... y lentamente sin ser notado por alguien desapareció en una nube de humo... el paraíso al brazo derecho de Ra sería su nuevo hogar.....

Yami bajo la mirada con los ojos cerrados mientras respiraba profundamente.... y con determinación observo a Yugi....

E: Yugi... ¿recuerdas la promesa que te he repetido tantas veces?... ¿la de protegerte pase lo que pase?

Y: la recuerdo... ¿pero que tiene que ver ahora Yami?...

E: yo ya deduje lo que va a ser mi destino... y se como se supone tengo que derrotar a ese conjurista... tu más que nadie sabe el modo....

Y: pe...pero Yan.. si el esta en...- Yugi volteo hacia atrás para visualizar al espíritu y su sorpresa fue grande al no encontrarlo- no... no es posible....

E: es mi destino Yugi... te amo... (=^0^=)- Yami abrazo al chico sacando a sus espaldas una tableta- escudo de resguardo.....- alrededor de Yugi una esfera azulada comenzó a formarse notando este como era imposible atravesarla

Y: prometiste que pelearíamos juntos Yami! Lo prometiste!- Yugi golpeaba con fuerza la esfera sin importarle el daño que se hacia en sus pequeñas manos...

El faraón le sonrió con ternura y tristeza a la vez mientras por fuera juntaba su mano con la de Yugi pero sin llegar a tocarla en realidad

E: guardián de la fortaleza! Lleva al campo de resguardo a las puertas del palacio e intenta ayudar a los que se encuentren ahí... ¿entiendes?

El enorme dragón azul rey asintió profundamente y con toda la velocidad que le daban sus alas comenzó el trayecto de regreso con un pequeño niño sollozando a sus espaldas....

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

J: la capital! No puede ser....- Joey ya no podía guardar la seriedad y preocupación en su rostro.... siendo notado por sus amigos.... 

TN: tranquilo Joey...

J: tranquilizarme? Has dicho tranquilizarme?! Mucha gente acaba de morir en menos de un segundo y todo frente a nuestros ojos!

SA: esto no lo podíamos evitar joven Joey... se como se siente... esa gente eran mis hermanos de patria....

Tristan asintió sujetando a Tea que se encontraba muy asustada e impresionada por lo recién sucedido

J: esperen.... ¿qué es eso que se viene acercado?

Las cuatros personas observaron mejor y se sorprendieron enormemente de lo que veían

T: pero si es Yugi!

SA. Que esta haciendo aquí?... oh no....

El dragón al ver a los amigos de su amo en el balcón se dirigió hacia ellos agitando mas sus alas

Aterrizando suavemente la esfera azulada desapareció haciendo caer el cuerpo que se encontraba dentro de ella, Yugi se dirigió corriendo hacia ellos con la cara empapada de lágrimas.

Y: Yami... quiere pelear sólo... esta dispuesto a dar su alma... a cambio de la derrota de Chazir...

SA: ese idiota!!!- todos voltearon sorprendidos ante el arranque de ira del sacerdote....- ¿acaso no entendió que no lo va a lograr? El sólo no puede hacerlo....

J: ¿qué quieres decir viejo?

SA: en realidad... el no tiene la energía suficiente para impulsar el rompecabezas... 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

CH: que noble fue de tu parte el mandar al pequeño a salvo... esos sentimientos tan cursis van a ser tu perdición faraón... siempre has sido un pelmazo sentimental...

E: cállate y pelea!

CH: no bromees faraón… sabes muy bien que esto ya no se trata de pelea de monstruos... esto se trata de ver quien es el más fuerte... mi gran poder de conjurista.... contra tu patético rompecabezas...

Yami bajo la cabeza comenzando a reír sonoramente

CH: acaso ya te has vuelto loco?

E: por supuesto que no Chazir... ahora! Invoco al escudo poderoso!

Frente a Yami una armadura con incrustaciones de figuras de plata y oro lo cubrieron totalmente dejando ver solo su rostro

Chazir negó con la cabeza un poco atemorizado.... ¿acaso ese hombre se atrevería a sacrificar su propio espíritu?

E: tu derrota... esta cerca Chazir....

CONTINUARA.............

Hola!!!!! Perdón por tardar tanto pero es que mi manita aun no se cura... jejejeje es cómico cuando me desespero tratando de escribir rápido y lo que consigo es que no se entienda nada ^_^ y tenga que volverlo a escribir pero más lento.... ¿qué les pareció? Tal vez no les haya gustado eso de que se fuera Yugi... pero tengo mis motivos... porque no crean que todo este rollo lo hice para que al ultimo Yugi no haga nada!!!! No, no, no.... tengo planeado algo para él jajajajaja, tampoco soy tan malvada... creo que este capi. en realidad me quedo pésimo... pero bueno... a eso ya no le puedo echar la culpa a mi manita.... espero que me envíen reviews todas aquellas lindas amigas de la pagina! La verdad me animan mucho!

Atte. Amazona Verde


	20. Los sentimientos de un emperador19

LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE UN EMPERADOR CAPITULO 19: EL DESEO DE UN FARAÓN, LA DERROTA DE CHAZIR Yami observaba a Chazir desde su armadura con una sonrisa... lo que haría sería muy peligroso pero... el futuro de todos estaba en juego... 

CH: ¿sabes lo que sucederá no es cierto? No tienes el poder suficiente para destruirme... lo único que harás es dejarme debilitado... pero no acabarás conmigo....

E: tal vez... pero correré el riesgo... ¡AHORA! Invoco a las fuerzas antiguas y místicas del rompecabezas! ¡bríndame la fuerza que necesito a cambio de mi alma! ¡Ra es eterno.... la luz siempre vencerá sobre la oscuridad... desde el principio hasta el final seré testigo de esa justa verdad... ¡Invoco al antiguo poder!-recitó Yami con los ojos cerrados

Una segadora luz dorada cubrió por completo al emperador  y como si fuese una estrella titilaba continuamente por causa de las grandes energías mezcladas.....

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

J: pero que demonios es eso!!!!

TN: no lo sé viejo... pero creo que es algo poderoso....

SA: es el poder de Ra.....

Y: ese.... es el faraón Yami.....

T: con ese poder podrá vencer a Chazir!

Los tres amigos se miraron emocionados al pensar que tal vez todo terminaría....

SA: no.... lo que ven solo en una manifestación de luz... pero en realidad no es tan poderosa.... por lo menos al lado de Chazir..... (N/a: se ve lo positivo que es T_T)

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

CH: muy bien faraón!- Chazir aplaudía con tanta confianza que Yami no pudo más que apretar los dientes- muy sorprendente en verdad.... pero.... ¿crees que podrás vencerme?... yo creo que no...

Chazir levanto los brazos como anteriormente lo había hecho con ese rayo plateado.... pero esta ves iba a ser su turno de sacar su máximo poder...

CH: Como existe la luz, existe la oscuridad, ¡MUNDO DE LAS SOMBRAS! Brindadme algo de tu gran poder! Para recuperar el título que desde un principio te pertenecía, cuando gobernabas a tu gusto todo el basto universo... imploro que lo deposites en este servidor cuerpo.... jajajaja

Al igual que a Yami a Chazir le rodeo una energía poderosa... solo que esta era de un obscuro con tonalidades violetas... las dos energía se veían tan impresionantes... pero por desgracia....

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

T: oh no! la energía de Chazir es mas grande que la de Yami!

SA: maldición!

Tristan y Joey voltearon a ver a Yugi... no había mencionado nada en todo ese tiempo...y se asustaron al no encontrarlo....

J: Yugi ha escapado!  
  


TN: lo más probable es que haya querido ayudar a Yami... esa fue una idiotez...

SA: tal vez... .era lo mejor... ya lo verán.... ya que... el ultimo deseo de un faraón antes de morir.... siempre es cumplido por los dioses....

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Chazir comenzó a embestir a Yami como si de una pelota de tratara hasta que la armadura... no pudiendo resistir los impactos, se desplomo para después convertirse en cenizas...

CH: muy bien faraón.... ahora viene el blanco principal.....- como lo había hecho anteriormente con el escudo de oro y plata, la enorme energía golpeaba a la más pequeña... con resultados muy negativos....

E: _"si esto continua así.... no habrá un futuro... no tendré a ese dulce ángel a_ _mi lado..."_

El conjurista retrocedió un poco ante el repentino contraataque de parte de su enemigo... ¿con que quería jugar en serio?... pues le daría el gusto...

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Y: ahhh....- Yugi suspiro preocupado y agobiado- ¿estas segura que quieres ayudarme hechicera obscura?... esto podría ser muy peligroso...

HO: yo no existiría si no fuera por usted amo...  tengo la obligación de ayudarlo y protegerlo aun así tenga como precio mi vida pero... sobre todas las cosas es mi amigo... y a los amigos no se les abandona...

Yugi sonrió agradecido hacia la mujer rubia más alta, no se esperaba una respuesta como esa

Y: bien! Usa levitación!- un pequeño platillo se formó bajo ellos levantándolos algunos centímetros del suelo, para poco después salir disparados rápidamente hacia el cielo... donde se efectuaba la difícil batalla....

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

CH: ¿cómo se siente ver pasar toda tu vida en una sola visión?... ¿cómo se siente la muerte?...ya no recuerdo esa sensación aunque... era un poco desagradable....

Yami se arqueo hacia atrás por el intenso dolor que Chazir le propino al siguiente golpe... observaba todo borroso y poco conciso... y como había dicho Chazir... veía todo su vida transcurrir frente a sus ojos...

El día en que murieron sus padres... cuando fue nombrado faraón.... su primer duelo... pero.... sobre todo eso... una pequeña silueta que le sonreía dulcemente... un niño que lo había cautivado desde el primer momento en que lo había visto....

E: _"estúpido... ¿ya te has das por vencido? No seas imbécil! Levántate y compórtate como lo haría un verdadero faraón!"_

Los ojos de su enemigo se abrieron como platos al ver que su ataque no había matado a su supuesta victima

CH: tal vez... ese patético deseo de vivir ha hecho que sobrevivieras pero... ¿cuánto durarás de pie tu solo?

Yami a punto de bajar la cabeza en señal de darse de una vez por vencido ante los evidentes hechos se detuvo al escuchar una voz familiar 

Y: el no se encuentra solo...

Yugi tomando el brazalete que Yami le había dado lo apretó contra su pecho y cerrando los ojos la energía del niño se transportaba  mágicamente a la pieza de oro....

CH: ese niño... ese mocoso no va a arruinarme todos los planes! No permitiré que haga un octavo artículo!

Chazir se dirigía peligrosamente hacia Yugi pero fue interceptado por una mujer de túnica verde que lo veía con odio y rabia contenida

-tu... no tienes mi autorización para acercarte a mi amo... 

-jajaja no me hagas reír... ¿tu autorización? Pero que te crees? Apártate!- levantando su mano hacia ella la envolvió en un remolino de fuego, sonriendo de una manera perversa a esta acción.... la muerte de alguien.. aunque fuera un monstruo.. siempre era divertida.....

Aunque... otro alguien pensaba algo diferente....

Frente a él un hombre con un gran báculo violeta movía su dedo índice negativamente mientras sonreía...

-necesitas ¡nuestra! Autorización para tocar a nuestro amos... no te lleves todo el heroísmo amiga...

La chica rubia un poco aturdida por el cambio brusco de carácter en su compañero de pelea tardo un poco en reaccionar y acomodándose en su pose de defensa.... sonrió sarcásticamente

-hombres.....-

Yugi seguía concentrado en el brazalete... lo que quería en ese momento era proteger a Yami... que nada malo le pasará... eso era lo que deseaba...

Sintió una extraña pero reconfortante fuerza... lo hacia mecerse en su mismo sitio... y al notarlo Chazir intento ir hacia él siendo cubierto de nueva cuenta por los dos magos

La fuerza hizo que estirara sus brazos hacia el frente... y de sus labios salieron palabras que ni el mismo entendía...

Y: _malakalu protecta jefe dipo cara sito mi cocoro mi tui!!!_

Este sintió que todas sus fuerzas se acababan y cayendo pesadamente al suelo estiro su brazo hacia a Yami que enseguida corrió hacia el

E: te dije que te quedarás en el palacio...- el faraón noto el gran poder que emanaba del brazalete y tomándolo de las pequeñas manos lo puso de nuevo en su brazo....

Y: puse toda mi energía en el... te protegerá- Yugi se desplomo en el suelo respirando agitadamente...

E: ¡mago obscuro! Fusiona tu poder con el mío para recuperar las energía que he perdido!

El hombre hiendo rápido hacia el faraón en un segundo se convirtió en un humo blanquecino que entro lentamente por la boca de este, fusionando ambas energías

E: es mi turno!

Como si de una bala se tratará Yami se dirigió hacia Chazir, demostrando en su rostro una sonrisa

se encuentra bien amo?- la muchacha que antes miraba a Chazir con odio a Yugi lo observaba con ternura... para ella siempre sería como un pequeño hermano menor...

-me encuentro bien hechicera obscura.... solo me siento sin energías... ¿y Yami?...

-peleando con su artículo mi señor...

-entonces... lo he conseguido?...

-si...-Yugi sonrió como respuestas descasando por completo en los brazos suaves que lo sostenían

Chazir veía anonadado como ese brazalete hacia un poderoso campo de energía haciendo que el faraón pudiera atacarlo sin ser afectado por su energía obscura.... además de protegerlo contra los ataques directos...

CH: _lo que intenta es debilitarme para después atacarme con todas sus fuerzas... no tenía prevista una defensa como esa... pero... como el creador del artículo esta vivo.... en teoría... debería... mmm... será divertido ver esa cara..._

Chazir se detuvo en el aire y por consecuencia también Yami 

CH: jajaja... faraón... ¿tu quieres mucho a ese niño verdad?...- el conjurista señalo a Yugi y sin quitar la vista del emperador hizo un movimiento de cabeza construyendo en un segundo una barrera transparente entre ellos... 

-¿cuánto sufrirás si acabo con su vida?...

Yami negó con la cabeza... no podía atreverse... no podía...

Yugi observo como su hechicera volteaba rápidamente hacia atrás...

Yugi abrió sus ojos horrorizado cuando su amiga gritó.... al ver como su cuerpo era atravesado por una lanza...

La rubia mirando a su amo por ultima vez le sonrió con cariño... y tocando su mejilla le susurro lentamente

-amo... perdo...neme... no fui...capaz...de....protegerlo....

-no... no! no digas eso... diste lo mejor de ti...

-gracias...-cerrando los ojos se convirtió en un polvo plateado que desapareció al instante con una ráfaga de viento

CH: pero a quien tenemos aquí?... – tomando de los rubios cabellos al chico Chazir  lo mostró a Yami, como quien agarra a un perro con roña- al pequeño niño del futuro... ¿me has causado muchos problemas sabias?... pero es hora de que le hagas un favor a este mundo y desaparezcas! Pero antes....

Chazir tomando la lanza del suelo la dirigió hacia el agujero cerca de él... 

Y: por favor... no lo hagas....

Chazir le sonrió con maldad a Yugi mientras dirigía su arma hacia el palacio...

E: no te atrevas!

El palacio desapareció dejando en su lugar a un gran hoyo... algunas pocas ruinas destruidas eran todo lo que quedaban...

Yugi sollozo aun en el agarre de Chazir... en ese lugar se encontraban todos sus amigos... y sintió una gran ola de dolor en su corazón...

CH: estas triste Yugi?... entonces te haré un favor y te mandaré junto con ellos!

Yami comenzó a golpear salvajemente la barrera... había perdido a sus amigos y a su pueblo... y no permitiría que también le arrebatarán a Yugi...

Fue demasiado tarde... como lo había hecho con la hechicera obscura la lanza atravesó por completo al pequeño cuerpo... que yacía colgando de esta a unos pocos centímetros del suelo...

CH: ¿pero que tienes faraón?... porque te has quedado sin habla?...

E: no... te perdono...

CH: ¿qué has dicho? No puedo escucharte del todo...

E: HE DICHO QUE NO TE PERDONO!!!!!!!!- desde la muerte de su padre Yami no había derramado más de una lágrima... y eso lo sabía muy bien Chazir... pero ahora... su cara estaba empapada de ellas...

Yami comenzó a respirar rápidamente con una rabia casi animal invadiéndole cada célula de su ser... con pasos lentos y sonoros se dirigía hacia el frente... su objetivo claro a la vista...

CH: escucha... po... podemos aliarnos.... construir un reino mejor.. 

E: cállate!

El conjurista intento escapar pero se encontró encerrado por barreras como la que el había hecho anteriormente....

El emperador llego hasta su altura... sintió como el otro temblaba...y acercándose a su oído rió amargamente

-siente de nuevo... la sensación de la muerte...

EL brazo de Yami se lleno de energía y con un fuerte golpe este atravesó el pecho de Chazir...cayendo con las pupilas perdidas al suelo...

El enorme estadio comenzaba a derrumbarse.... y con sus ultimas energías Yami se acerco a Yugi y despacio lo abrasó... sintiendo la falta de calor de ese cuerpo...una lágrima cayo por su cara y cerro los ojos...

-_¿qué es lo que deseas faraón?... dinos... ¿que es lo que deseas?_

E: yo... deseo....

CONTINUARA.....

Hola! ^_^, espero no haberlo dejado de emoción... ok... antes de recibir insultos y reclamos de lo que hice... no se alarmen! Ya verán lo que tengo planeado... ¿qué les pareció? Ya se que tiene pésimas faltas de ortografía... pero aun sigo escribiendo con una sola mano... también disculpen la tardanza... pero quería que saliera un poco más largo que el anterior.... espero que me manden reviews todas mis amigas de la página!

(tu también puedes hacerlo Yami Yugi ^_~)

Adieu....


	21. Los sentimientos de un emperador20

LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE UN EMPERADOR CAPITULO 20: EL DESEO DE UN FARAÓN 

-_¿qué es lo que deseas faraón?... dinos... ¿que es lo que deseas?_

E: yo... deseo....

-_dinos... ¿qué deseas?...._

E: que... todos tengan... otra oportunidad...

_-¿todos faraón?...._

E: si... todos...

-_y Chazir?... el te quito las cosas que más querías... ¿quieres salvarlo a el también?..._

E: no lo quiero salvar...

Un momento de silencio y de nuevo se escucho ese conjunto armonioso de voces hablando al mismo tiempo

_-entonces... ¿qué quieres darle a **él**?_

E: otra oportunidad... todo tiene su equilibrio... incluso las tinieblas tienen un beneficio...

-_has pasado la prueba al no tener rencor a tu peor enemigo... tu deseo será cumplido..._

E: gracias... hagan muy felices... a las personas que aprecio....

_-no lo haremos..._

E: ¿qué?... pero pensé...

-_tu serás el que lo haga... es tu deber..._

E: entonces... yo...

-pediste que se les diera a  todos una segunda oportunidad... y eso te incluye a ti... ahora regresa al lado de tu ser amado en un futuro distante...todos aquellos que vinieron del futuro y poseyeron los artículos recordaran esta guerra como parte de sus vidas... ve y úneteles... ex faraón Yami...

La luz blanca se hizo más fuerte hasta que Yami envuelto por ella desapreció de ese espacio-tiempo misterioso y místico para cualquier mortal....

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Y: eh?...donde estoy?...Yami!!!!-el pequeño niño se levanto sobresaltado y sonrió de alegría al ver a todos sus amigos desmayados, eso le preocupó un poco pero... ¿todo lo que había vivido era verdad?...

J: no... no... chicas ya déjenme...este es el soldado equivocado...

Yugi sudo una gota ante esto y solo sonrió un poco, todo lo que había vivido era cierto... ¿pero porque estaba vivo?... ¿y donde estaba el sacerdote?...

Su vista se fijo inmediatamente hacia atrás donde estaba un cuerpo exactamente igual al suyo solo que un poco mas grande y musculoso, Yami al igual que sus amigos se encontraba inconsciente sobre el piso del salón, sosteniendo al rompecabezas fuertemente contra su pecho.

Y: Yami!!!!-Yugi se abrasó fuertemente a Yami con lágrimas en los ojos al ver que estaba vivo

T: que?.. Yugi! Lo...lo que paso... fue...-Yugi con una sonrisa asintió con la cabeza- real?-...

TN: wow... recuérdenme ya nunca más viajar en el tiempo...-murmuro Tristan tomando su cabeza como si se tratara de una acción que hiciera casi a diario

J: las chicas!!! Pero oigan.. estamos vivos...

T: si.... no es que este triste por ello pero... ¿por qué razón?... no lo entiendo...

Y: el único que puede contestar a esa pregunta es Yami....

Yami abrió los ojos lentamente con pesadez, vio a tres personas a su alrededor mientras Yugi lo tenia recostado en su regazo... ¿qué sucedía?

Y: ¿ya regresaron del futuro?... ¿cómo les fue?... Yugi... ¿por qué palideciste de repente... y porque ustedes me miran con esa cara?....

CONTINUARA.....

Muahahahahahahahahaha, tenia que sacar ese lado maligno que mi amiga Yugi y Win han cultivado con sus fincs ^_~, no se preocupen en el siguiente capi. Yami recordara lo que paso, y sabrán el motivo de que no recuerde nada... pero los dejo en suspenso.... ok.... se que quedo pésimo mi finc U_U, pero hice lo mejor que pude... además de corto... pero no podía hacerlos esperar tanto... espero que lo disfruten y me envíen sus reviews!

Adieu...

Atte. Amazona Verde 


	22. Los sentimientos de un emperador21

LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE UN EMPERADOR 

CAPITULO 21: LOS RECUERDOS VUELVEN... 

YY: ¿ya regresaron del futuro?... ¿cómo les fue?... Yugi... ¿por qué palideciste de repente... y porque ustedes me miran con esa cara?....

T: Ya...Yami... ¿no recuerdas nada...mmm....de nada?- (que gran pregunta! T_T)

YY: solo recuerdo.... un remolino de luz blanca... algo muy fuerte que me oprimía el pecho... y después...nada....

J: en pocas palabras tu coco esta vacío...

TN: me parece que si amigo Joey... Yugi?...estas bien?...

Yugi solo miraba con ojos empañados a Yami.. ¿acaso no recordaba los momentos que habían vivido en Egipto?.... 

Sin detenerse a pensar el pequeño salió corriendo de ahí sin rumbo fijo, no le importo los gritos de sus amigos a sus espaldas, ni tampoco el que Joey hubiera salido detrás de el.... eso solo motivo a que corriera más rápido...

+++++++++++++++++++++

TN: uf! ¿lo encontraste?

J: no... se me fue Tristan! ¿cómo puede correr tan rápido siendo tan pequeño?.. 

T: creo que no quería vernos chicos... y entiendo por lo que pasa...

J: ¿y Yami?

T: le dije que no se moviera del salón, el quería seguir a Yugi ya que se sorprendió un poco por su comportamiento... pobre Yugi...

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Yugi sonrió tristemente, veía como sus amigos en la entrada de la escuela se reunían preocupados... no quería causarles molestias pero eso era lo mejor... no quería  a nadie recordándole que había perdido a Yami... y que mejor lugar para pensar que la azotea de la escuela?

Las lágrimas rápidamente cubrieron su rostro.....

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

TN: pero que rayos es aquello en la azotea!!!

J: ¿no es lo mismo que apareció cuando nosotros viajamos al pasado?

Los tres amigos se miraron y asintiendo en mutuo acuerdo salieron corriendo hacia la parte más elevada de la escuela

Las escaleras se les hacían mas largas de lo usual, con toda la ansiedad que sentían el tiempo iba mas lento... y cuando llegaron a la puerta que conectaba con los escalones y el patio de la azotea la abrieron lentamente y se sorprendieron al encontrar a Yugi incado enfrente de una persona (oki, ya no hago esto tan largo ^_^u)

++++++++++++++++++++

Y: amigos! Estaba... estaba sentado aquí y...y...de repente..apareció...

J: el sacerdote!...y....¡¡¡¡pero si es el conjurista Chazir!!!!

TN: bien Joey! Trae cuerdas, a este no le dejamos escapar....

T: si en verdad es el conjurista Chazir no creo que sirvan las cuerdas Tristan

Y. esperen! Están despertando!

El sacerdote, ahora vestido con sus prendas de profesor se levanto del suelo pesadamente viendo a los cuatro muchachos frente a él... muy confundido.... pero al mismo tiempo contento...

SA: ¿y el faraón Yami?...

J: lo recuerda!!!! Viejos nos recuerda!- para consternación de todos Joey se abraso al sacerdote como si fuera su hermano mayor y comenzó a llorar cómicamente poniendo cara de cachorrito (aunque para el era en serio)

SA: hazte a un lado... me vas a contagiar algo...

J: oye! Todavía que me preocupo!-cruzándose de brazos volteo hacia otro lado

Todos suspiraron derrotados pero volvieron a la normalidad al ver como Chazir despertaba

CH: ¿qué?... donde estoy? Y... ¿quiénes son ustedes?...

SA: ¿no lo recuerdas?... te golpeaste la cabeza!

Tea iba a decir algo pero el sacerdote haciendo una seña con la mano dijo que esperara

CH: en serio?...pero no recuerdo nada... se que me llamo Chazir y...solo... solo eso...

SA:  pero que sobrino tan despistado tengo! Mira.. espérame abajo, en el salón donde esta la puerta verde

CH: esta.... esta bien...-con pasos mareados Chazir se retiro del lugar

J: tu sobrino!!!! Pero que cosa estas haciendo viejo!-parecía que Joey ya no estaba enojado con el sacerdote, estaba furioso

SA: debió ser el deseo del faraón... que todos tuvieran una nueva oportunidad... pero Chazir como hizo tantas cosas malas e inhumanas le borraron la memoria... y les pediré que no mencionen nada de esto frente a el... ahora posee un alma buena y estos recuerdos.. podrían trastornarle severamente...(ok, ya me libre de Chazir, así que sigamos con la historia ^_~)

Y: pero Yami no hizo nada malo y también perdió la memoria!!!!

Al contrario de lo que esperaban el sacerdote sonrió con orgullo

SA: me necesitan....

J: puff! Presumido!

SA: no, en serio me necesitan, él solo va a recuperar la memoria cuando todos los que viajaron al futuro estén juntos y eso me incluye a mi

T: pero... porque usted apareció después y aquí?...

SA: bueno... como ya les había dicho yo viaje del pasado al futuro antes que ustedes para advertirles...la primera vez que viaje llegue aquí a la puesta de sol...justo ahora... debió de haberme marcado el canal del destino...

TN: que es eso?....

SA: cuando viajas en el tiempo según nuestras escrituras existe un canal del destino... por darle algún nombre... y creo que si viajo en el tiempo siempre llegaré a esta hora... es eso básicamente...

J: es eso básicamente...-Joey repitió lo ultimo tratando de imitar al sacerdote

TN: Joey... ya no estés molesto con el...

Y: entonces....-todos prestaron atención al pequeño que se encontraba detrás de ellos- ¿Yami podrá recordarlos?

SA: y recordarte....

De la pequeña cara triste se dibujo una sonrisa que la ilumino instantáneamente y la emoción en sus ojos púrpuras era evidente

T: ¿entonces que esperamos? Vamos!

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Yami tamborileaba sus dedos pensativo en la tabla del pupitre donde se encontraba sentado.... tantas cosas habían sucedido en tan poco tiempo... ¿qué había pasado para que Yugi hubiera reaccionado de esa manera?... no le gustaba que su pequeño Hikari se pusiera así.... le ocasionaba un dolor que ni el mismo entendía...

Salió de sus pensamientos al ver como la puerta se abría ruidosamente y el profesor de Historia de Yugi entraba al aula... para su asombro se posiciono frente a el mientras indicaba a los demás que hicieran lo mismo

Iba a preguntar la razón cuando sintió una fuerza electrisante por todo su cuerpo... las piernas le temblaron y cayendo de rodillas se agarro la cabeza con fuerza

Yugi iba a intervenir pero el sacerdote se lo impidió, si quería que funcionara tendrían que esperar hasta el final

Algunas lágrimas afloraron de los ojos cerrados del faraón. para poco después verse reflejado el ojo de orus en la frente descubierta 

Los ojos se abrieron lentamente... todos se encontraban expectantes para ver el resultado

YY: Yugi...-el antiguo gobernante de Egipto se levanto con dificultad mirando a todos los presentes... pero buscaba a uno en especial...

Camino algunos pasos y abrazo fuertemente a Yugi, tan parecido ahora a él... pero al mismo tiempo muy diferente...

Yugi correspondió lentamente al abrazo, como si no pudiera creer que Yami estuviera de regreso...

Sin ser notados los demás se retiraron del aula mientras Yami observaba con un brillo especial en los ojos al ser frente a él

YY: Yugi....-bajo la mirada a su pecho y acaricio el pequeño estomago con ternura... donde milenios atrás había sido enterrada una lanza

Sin contemplaciones los labios del más alto ocuparon a los mas inexpertos y los beso dulcemente... tanto habían pasado y al fin se encontraba ahí... con su pequeño ángel... todo era perfecto...

Y: Yami!-Yugi comenzó a llorar en el pecho del ex – faraón lastimeramente... 

YY: shh... tranquilo... vayamos a casa...-el faraón cerro los ojos y trato de transportarse a casa de Yugi por medio del rompecabezas...cual fue su sorpresa al ver que este no funcionaba... y que tampoco podía entrar en él...

Y: ¿por qué no pasa nada Yami?...

Yami analizo la situación y cuando comprendió lo que sucedía sonrió ampliamente

YY: soy el faraón Yami...

Y: eso lo sé Yami...pero...

YY: no...me refiero a que ya no soy un espíritu... es mi cuerpo verdadero... mi segunda oportunidad...

Y: ¿entonces vayamos a casa no crees?...

Yami lo miró cálidamente y saliendo del aula se dirigieron lentamente hacia la tienda de juegos... disfrutando de la compañía del otro...

¿The End?....

CONTINUARA......

MUAHAHAHAHA, no se crean pero advierto.... el próximo capítulo va a ser lemon... así que no respondo de sus puras e inocente almas y mentes...-amazona revolcándose de la risa por su chiste- no se crean... ^_^u, muchas gracias a todos los que me mandaron reviews!!!! Leonardo, dulce niña, Yugi Moto, Win, Zamira, Terry, y muchas otras personas a las que les estoy muy agradecida.... 

Manden reviews!!!!!

Adieu...


	23. Los sentimientos de un emperador 22

LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE UN EMPERADOR  
  
CAPITULO 22: AHORA SI...LA ACCIÓN ¿O NO?  
  
Se dirigieron lentamente hacia la tienda de juegos... disfrutando de la compañía del otro...  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Yugi observo a su abuelo, recordó que no contaba con el conocimiento de su peligrosa aventura... decidió contárselo... pero seria el día de mañana... ahora se encontraba un poco cansado, pero mas que nada...quería a estar a solas con Yami... platicar tantas cosas...  
  
A escondidas subió con Yami a su cuarto, su abuelo ya lo conocía y sabia perfectamente que era un espíritu y al verlo materializado estaba seguro, lanzaría un torbellino de preguntas a las que nisiquiera tenia una respuesta  
  
Entraron al cuarto del pequeño y se sentaron en la cama...ninguno sabia como comenzar la conversión...  
  
Hola...¿Yami?...-Yami volteo hacia la interrogante de su nombre... ese comienzo tan azorado lo enterneció sobre manera... ahora recordaba todo y sabia que el ser frente a él era rudo cuando se lo proponía.... simplemente era casi imposible...  
  
-dime Yugi...  
  
-como?... que fue lo que paso?...porque?...  
  
-mmm....si te refieres a como estamos aquí... es por la bendición de los dioses para con los hijos de Ra... el dios Osiris, aunque no esta del todo... bien relacionado con "mi padre" obedece gustoso el ultimo deseo de un justo faraón...- Yugi asintió dando entender que Yami se merecía ese deseo, Yami enrojeció un poco ante esto- y bueno... lo cumplió... darles a todos los relacionados una nueva oportunidad... fue mi ultimo deseo...  
  
Y: ¿sabes?...aun no se como una persona tan ordinaria como yo pudo verse involucrada en todo esto y....-Yugi bajo la vista con una mirada triste  
  
YY: tu serás todo... menos una persona ordinaria...tu eres alguien especial... (n/a: ahhhh!!!!)  
  
Las manos del faraón se posaron lentamente en las rosadas mejillas..acercando de esa manera esos labios tan deseables...  
  
Ding Dong!!!!(efecto especial de timbre barato)  
  
-Yugi!!!! una señorita vino a buscarte!  
  
El encanto fue roto repentinamente para disgusto de Yami provocando que Yugi corriera hacia la planta baja...  
  
Unos gritos de mujer hicieron reaccionar a Yami y antes de que pudiese pararse sintió que lo zarandeaban en la cama  
  
M: faraón!!!! Sobrevivimos! Ay que emoción! Y dime que paso exactamente... estoy tan confundida... de repente me llegaron todos estos recuerdos y...  
  
Y: Mai tranquilízate! Estas ahorcando a Yami!  
  
M: ... lo siento... pero esto es tan sorprendente... -tanto a Yami como a Yugi les salió una pequeña gotita, solo habían visto una vez a Mai emocionada, y eso era cuando hablaba de dinero, ropa y cosas por el estilo...- recordé como me vestía con todas esas joyas...vestidos de seda... ¡¡hasta tenia mi propio palacio!! Aunque unas hermanas odiosas ¿creen que si reclamo las joyas en algún museo me las devuelvan? Digo...soy una reencarnación y...  
  
YY: no lo creo Mai... te tomarían por una loca... además tienes suficiente dinero con la fama de mejor duelista femenino...  
  
Mai asintió orgullosamente ante ese apodo improvisado y sonriendo los abrazo de nuevo....  
  
M: gracias faraón... nunca te lo dije pero... siempre me caíste bien... ustedes son verdaderos amigos....-gruesas lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Mai, sus ojos seguían siendo duros y fríos pero había una nueva emoción...gratitud... y eso créanme, no era algo que se viera todos los días en Mai Valentine  
  
Din Dong! Din Dong!  
  
-Yugi!! El joven Duke vino a visitarte! Espera...conozco ese nombre... ¿puedes venir Yugi?  
  
Yami y Mai quedaron sorprendidos al ver llegar a Duke corriendo con su corazón a mil por hora mientras Yugi llegaba con la cabeza baja y el rostro oculto...  
  
YY: ¿pero que paso Yugi?  
  
Y: mi abuelito me regaño...  
  
M: y porque? Tu eres de los niños que no rompen un plato  
  
Y: dijo que esta mal que traiga la competencia a la casa...  
  
Todos comenzaron a reír, incluso Duke que se había repuesto del susto que el anciano hubo hecho  
  
D: Yugi.. yo.. me siento mal por haber desconfiado de ti en mi otra vida...  
  
Y: eso quedo en el pasado Duke... ya no importa....  
  
D: pero...  
  
M: ya basta Duke! Eres tan terco como antaño!  
  
D: ¿qué has dicho?!!-Duke en ese momento hace el record Gines de la cabeza mas grande del anime ocupando toda la pantalla  
  
M: tus admiradoras no querrán verte así...  
  
D: es cierto...-se acomoda la camisa educadamente mientras los rallos del sol brillan en su blanca dentadura- este finc es para todas mis admiradoras...- mano pasando por su cabello tipo play boy  
  
M: narcisista...¬_¬....  
  
Ding Dong! Ding Dong!  
  
Y: espérenme. ahora regreso.-Yugi con el rostro apesadumbrado bajo la escalera, sabiendo anticipadamente que lo buscaban a él y a Yami  
  
-Yugi!!!... un joven elegante vino a... ¿cómo sabias que era para ti?  
  
Y: intuición abuelito.... ¿Kaiba?  
  
K: Yugi... observe desde mi limosina como los demás llegaban, creo que vengo a lo mismo... ¿soy el único que falta no?  
  
Y: en realidad... solo falta alguien... pero no creo que venga...  
  
K. Pegasus?  
  
Y: aja, el mismo  
  
K: pues espero que no lo haga, ese bastardo que se considere muerto si lo hace..  
  
Y: si...jejejeje, este... ¿pasas?  
  
K: no tengo otra opción  
  
Los presente guardaron silencio al ver entrar a Seto con Yugi, ahora si... la explicación iba a empezar  
  
YY: bien... mientras mas rápido terminemos mejor, tengo intereses personales que arreglar, además de que tanto Yugi como yo nos encontramos cansados...  
  
M: ese cuento a otra, pero no entrare en detalles, así que... comienza  
  
YY: bien... todo empezó...  
  
Ding Dong! Ding Dong!  
  
Yugi bajo de nuevo las escaleras, dejando a los demás con un casi loco y endemoniado faraón que veía pasar el tiempo rápidamente... una venita era lo poco que se podía apreciar de su rostro enfurecido  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Salomón, sentado ya a un lado de la puerta movió los ojos al escuchar de nuevo el timbre  
  
-¿viene a buscar a Yugi?  
  
-así es señor, ¿seria tan amable de llamarlo?  
  
-¿de parte de quien?- los sabios ojos lo miraron con recelo  
  
-de Maximilian Pegasus  
  
-¿quee??? ¿y todavía tiene el descaro de venir?  
  
-el señor Maximilian no vino en persona, solo me recomendó la entrega de una carta al joven Yugi, campeón mundial del duelo de monstruos  
  
-de todas formas creo que...  
  
-aceptare la carta, dígale a Pegasus que no se preocupe, tanto yo como el faraón comprendemos  
  
-bien, eso era todo mi trabajo, con su permiso  
  
-pe...pe...pero Yugi! es Pegasus, el mismo que casi acaba contigo y conmigo!! Y sin contar con tus amigos!  
  
Y: lo se abuelito.. pero algo me dice que.. esta carta trae nuevas sorpresas...  
  
Yugi abrió la carta en la cocina, apartándola de la mirada curiosa de su abuelo  
  
Al terminar de leerla fue corriendo hasta su cuarto donde con una sonrisa marcando su rostro, capaz de apacigua a cualquier bestia (en este caso a un faraón ^_~) les contó sobre la carta  
  
YY: entonces... ¿dices que de repente Cecilia apareció frente a él en la mañana y su cripta había desaparecido como si nunca hubiera estado?  
  
Y: eso dice la carta... además, todos tiene recuerdos falsos como si Cecilia siempre hubiera sido la señora Pegasus... al parecer los únicos que saben la verdad somos nosotros....  
  
D: que bueno que el señor Pegasus pueda ser feliz... recuerdo la felicidad que irradiaba junto a su prometida en el antiguo Egipto....- todos quedaron pensativos hasta que Yami, ansioso de que todos se fueran interrumpio  
  
YY: ¿ahora si puedo contar lo sucedido?  
  
K: no se que es lo que te detiene... y mas vale que te apures, tengo una compañía que dirigir  
  
Un áurea obscura rodeo a Yami, pero fue detenida casi al instante por una mano en el hombro  
  
Y: anda Yami... cuéntales...  
  
YY: bueno... todo empezó cuando...  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Duke fue el ultimo en entrar a la limosina de la Corporación Kaiba, después de todo a Kaiba no le quedaba otra opción cuando Mai se auto nombro invitada de honor en su limosina  
  
YY: Yugi....-Unos fuertes brazos le rodearon la cintura  
  
Y: Yami?... que sucede?...  
  
YY: sucede que te quiero a ti....- los labios del faraón se posaron detrás de la oreja izquierda, lamiéndola suavemente y sonriendo al sentir el estremecimiento del pequeño seguido de un pequeño gemido...  
  
-no sabes.. todo el deseo reprimido que sentí hace cinco mil años cuando estabas cerca mío...- las mejillas de Yugi se sonrojaron...-el deseo que sentía hacia a ti en el futuro sin mis recuerdos... que confundí con amistad...-de un pequeño sonrojo a extrema sonrojes- y el deseo que ahora siento hacia ti... es tanto... que solo será apaciguado cuando posea tu cuerpo hasta el amanecer...-Yami se separo divertido ante el calor que desprendía el cuerpo que abrazaba después de sus palabras y se acentuó mas al casi jurar que de sus orejas salían nubes de humo  
  
Y: yo.. yo... yo no sé...  
  
YY: shh... deja ser yo el que te enseñe... después de todo cinco mil años es mucha experiencia neh?  
  
CONTINUARA.......................................  
  
Muahahahahahahaha oki, antes de que reciba reviews aventándome toda la....déjenme explicarme -Amazona tapándose la cara con una tapa del basurero de su casa- tuve bloqueo de escritora.. o eso es lo que he escuchado cuando alguien no puede continuar un finc aunque este como zombi hasta las tres de la mañana para que su cerebro se ilumine bien... se me hizo demasiado golpeado el que Yami quisiera hacer luego luego "eso" con Yugi... y decidí poner este finc de explicaciones (aunque para mi forma de ver quedo mas cómico que otra cosa T_T), pero ahora si va en serio... en el siguiente va a ver lemon, sin juegos ni nada, aquellas que no les guste, como lo mencione anteriormente, lo señalare, desde que principia hasta donde termine ( prácticamente es todo el finc) y no sé si sea el ultimo capi... bueno, espero sus reviews!!! por fis..eso me anima a continuar.... aunque sea para decirme lo feo que quedo este capi. ¬_¬, acepto mis errores, gracias por todo a aquellas (os) que me apoyaron ^_^, hasta la próxima!  
  
Atte. Amazona Verde 


	24. Los sentimientos de un emperador23

LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE UN EMPERADOR  
  
_____________________________________________________  
POR FIN... LA UNIÓN ESTA COMPLETA  
  
Yami se separo divertido ante el calor que desprendía el cuerpo que abrazaba después de sus palabras, y se acentuó mas al casi jurar que de sus orejas salían nubes de humo...  
  
-yo... yo... yo no sé...  
  
-shh... deja ser yo el que te enseñe... después de todo, cinco mil años es mucha experiencia neh?  
  
El mas pequeño asintió inseguro... confiaba plenamente en su contraparte.... pero esa mirada lo ponía en extremo nervioso... no sabia como describirla...  
  
Yugi, que se encontraba ya un poco alejado de Yami después del seductor abrazo, retrocedió un paso cuando Yami se acerco...  
  
-Yugi... ¿estas nervioso?... si no estas seguro podemos dejarlo pendiente... si crees que es demasiado pronto, esta bien... no tienes que sentirte obligado a hacerlo....-Yami le sonrió con amabilidad, sentía un gran deseo hacia aquel niño... pero no era motivo para obligarlo a nada... ya que ante todo... él lo amaba  
  
-no Yami... estoy seguro...  
  
Una sonrisa se formo en los labios de Yami, quien entonces retomo su avance y dio un paso mas en dirección a su objetivo, que fue seguido de un nuevo e intimidado paso del pequeño Yugi, dejándole confundido sobre esta conducta...  
  
-si estas seguro... ¿por qué retrocedes?  
  
-No me mires así Yami...-dijo Yugi sonrojándose mientras bajaba la mirada  
  
-¿cómo quieres que no te mire?... me es imposible Yugi...- Yami acentuó mas su sonrisa convirtiéndola en una provocativa, haciendo al inocente de su aibou retroceder hasta la pared...  
  
-he soñado tanto con este momento Yugi... y créeme... un faraón siempre hace hasta lo imposible por conseguir lo que quiere... y... aun mas por lo que desea...-Yugi bajo el rostro sonrojado y cual fue su sorpresa al ver dos manos en su cintura...  
  
-No te preocupes Yugi... te prometo que no te lastimare... aunque si dolerá un poco...  
  
-¿dolerme?... ¿por qué me dolería amarte Yami?...  
  
Los ojos de Yami brillaron aun más ante esa dulce respuesta... ¿cómo podía ser ese niño así de dulce e inocente...? Oh Ra! si no lo poseía en esos momentos estaba seguro que cometería una locura...  
  
Sin poder contenerse mas, Yami abrazo a Yugi hasta tener muy cerca de su cuerpo al dulce ángel, apretándolo cuanto podía mientras lo iba guiando a quedar recostado sobre la castaña madera del piso en la habitación, y entonces alzándolo un poco sin darle tiempo a pronunciar una palabra, hizo que cada pierna de este se enroscara a su mas amplia cintura en un rápido movimiento  
  
-Ya... Yami... p-pero que mhp....  
  
Fue besado en un arrebato de pasión del más grande... y entonces su boca era invadida por la más experimentada... se sentía tan nervioso... pero al mismo tiempo tan relajado... ¿cómo podía sentir nervios o inseguridad con la persona que seria capaz de dar la vida por él?... no sabia del todo en que consistía el acto de entregarse a otra persona por amor... pero cual fuera el método daría todo de su parte por hacerlo bien...  
  
Segundos más y ambos se separaron, y cual fue la sorpresa de Yami al ver como Yugi reaccionaba, pasando sus brazos por su cuello con suavidad... acariciándolo... y se extasió al ver cuan dulce se mostraba aquel rostro en ese momento que le dejaba ver tan perfecta expresión... con sus ojos cerrados como si durmiera... y aquellas sonrosadas mejillas a la par de la pequeña boca semi abierta... Yami sentía como si aquellos familiares labios lo llamaran tentadoramente, seduciéndolo con su textura... atrayéndolo con su aroma... y llevando a su mente el deseo de probar su dulce miel... todo en aquel niño era tan perfecto....  
  
-Te amo tanto Yugi...-Yami atrajo con sus manos la pequeña cara infantil para verla de frente... y sonrió al ver la alegría reflejada en esas facciones al escuchar el pequeño su declaración...  
  
-Y yo a ti Yami....-en un instintivo impulso abrazo aun más a Yami, poniendo su rostro en su hombro... y al mismo tiempo apretando estrechamente sus piernas, hasta incitar sin darse cuenta el excitado cuerpo al que se aferraba...  
  
-ah!....-Yami cerro los ojos ante ese contacto... inocente por parte de su aibou, pero totalmente provocativo en el estado que se encontraba  
  
-Yami?... te lastime?...-la vocecita preguntaba preocupada al ver los ojos cerrados de su Yami, en lo que el creía era una muestra de dolor...  
  
-Todo lo contrario... Yugi... aunque estoy loco por poseerte...-Yugi se sonrojo furiosamente ante el comentario- ahora ... necesito saber que es realmente lo que quieres hacer... me dijiste que estas seguro... pero no quiero que lo hagas por obligación... o por pensar que te salve y...  
  
-Yami... si quiero hacerlo... no se como se hace pero si quiero hacerlo!... yo quiero que seamos uno...- dijo Yugi de nuevo con aire inocente...  
  
-pues entonces... haré que lo seamos... jejeje... -esa sonrisita lujuriosa que dedico Yami a su aibou fue recibida con una gotita por parte de este... (mirada hentai por las dudas) y lo que Yugi no sabia era que Yami se estaba deleitando con la idea de poseer su perfecto cuerpo desnudo... de tocarlo interminablemente mientras ambos se dejaban llevar por la candente pasión... y entonces... tras que el goce los llevara al final de aquel acto... lo que mas ansiaba Yami era penetrar la virgen entrada de Yugi, y llevar a su deseo su hombría hasta lo mas calido, húmedo y profundo de sus entrañas...  
  
-Yami... porque tus ojos miran hacia el techo... y porque te escurre saliva por la boca...?  
  
-eh? Ah no!... no es nada... -sacado por Yugi de sus lujuriosos pensamientos, de nuevo la seriedad reino en el ambiente-... ahora... sigamos, Yugi... para que pueda enseñarte... a hacer el amor... -Yugi paso saliva por su garganta, nervioso a lo mas ante la apasionada declaración- pero antes....  
  
El pequeño y sonrojado cuerpo fue levantado en brazos y depositado en la cama, tan suavemente como si fuera un tesoro. Yami comenzó a besar las pequeñas mejillas de su aibou con urgencia pensando anticipadamente lo que iba a suceder, las manos iban y venían sobre las ropas del pequeño arrancando pequeños suspiros satisfactorios... pero aun no de placer  
  
El faraón lamió la nariz de Yugi, provocando una pequeña risa de parte de este... esa imagen era tan hermosa... la carita sonrojada, sus labios soltando pequeñas risitas... todo antes de la unión... nada lo había preparado para resistirse a ello.  
  
Yugi abrió los ojos en sorpresa al sentirse presionado contra la cama de repente por los labios y manos de Yami, su boca ocupaba las suya, mientras sus manos, una detrás de su nuca y la otra rápidamente desabrochando su camisa  
  
Un estremecimiento recorrió a Yugi cuando la mano de Yami se poso sobre su pecho comenzando a acariciarlo con calma, sin prisa, y aunque nervioso también estaba ansioso... no pudo evitar moverse un poco desesperado entre las sabanas de su cama...  
  
-tranquilo... tenemos toda la noche...  
  
Antes siquiera de que pudiera sonrojarse sintió la boca de Yami bajar por su pecho y poco después, posarse sobre uno de sus pezones  
  
-ahhhh...Yami...-Yugi comenzó a acariciar el cabello y la espalda de su amado con suavidad... casi sin darse cuenta, era como si su cuerpo estuviera haciendo todo por instinto...  
  
-Yugi!....-Yami paro de repente la exploración del pecho de su aibou a la corriente de placer que tan repentinamente sintió... la pequeña rodilla de su Hikari rozaba insistentemente su entrepierna... masturbándolo lentamente  
  
Yami estaba a punto de hacer un comentario parecido a "no eras tan inocente como me lo esperaba" pero paro en seco.  
  
La rodilla de Yugi seguía moviéndose en su entrepierna pero al ver la cara de su Hikari tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no gemir. Su aibou se encontraba totalmente sonrojado, apretando las sabanas tanto como sus labios, esa era, hasta lo que recordaba, la imagen mas exótica que en su vida había visto... tanta sensualidad y deseo combinadas con inocencia e ingenuidad en una misma imagen...  
  
-Ra... dame fuerzas...-  
  
Para evitar el excitante movimiento opto por posicionarse entre las piernas de su Hikari  
  
Sus labios bajaron nuevamente a su pecho... comenzó a succionar lentamente uno de sus pezones para luego pasar a su gemelo... tan lentamente.. que Yugi pensaba iba a enloquecer...  
  
Yami ante la cara molesta de su aibou sonrió maliciosamente...  
  
-ahhhh...-Yugi se arqueo ... el aliento de Yami sobre su tetilla recién succionada provocaron pequeños escalofríos en su pequeño cuerpo...  
  
La camisa caída dio lugar a uno hombros desnudos que fueron besados de inmediato... Yami disfrutaba de esa piel blanca... mas suave que la textura de la mejor seda conocida en su vida de faraón...  
  
Yugi sabia que el que dominaba la relación era Yami, pero eso no le impedía también participar ¿verdad? Entonces.. puso manos a la obra  
  
Con sus mejillas sonrojadas comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Yami.Lo miro con una sonrisa divertida ante tanta duda y timidez...  
  
-pobre de mi Yugi... es tan inocente... tiene tanto deseo como yo pero no se atreve a demostrarlo por vergüenza... pero eso pone las cosas mas interesantes...- Yami sonrió maliciosamente sin que Yugi lo notara...-  
  
El antiguo faraón desabrocho el ultimo botón, Yugi intento quitársela pero este se lo impidió, comenzó con los hombros para dejarla caer hasta los codos... mas combinado con sus movimientos de caderas mas insinuante dejaba mucho a la imaginación...  
  
Yami rió un poco cuando Yugi volteo su rostro hacia un lado ocultando sus mejillas pero no duro mucho, el pequeño ante tantas atenciones de su próximo amante se agarraba constantemente de sus hombros desnudos...  
  
-¿te gusta lo que te hago Yugi?- las palabras fueron pronunciadas con mucha pasión junto con un nuevo empujón de caderas del faraón y aunque había tela separando sus cuerpos Yugi gimió bajo... Yami estaba entre sus piernas y sentía cada caricia.. ¿cómo podía decirle que le encantaba lo que le hacia? Solamente pensar diciendo él mismo eso hacia que se sonrojara  
  
-¿no me vas a responder?- Yami volteo su rostro y lo beso profunda pero lentamente, después se sentó y comenzó a desabrocharse su pantalón...  
  
Quedó solo con sus bóxer, pensaba que si él primero se quitaba la ropa Yugi tendría mas confianza...él le estaba mostrando que no sucedería nada malo... y su corazón... que había soportado guerras y tristezas, comenzó a latir rápidamente cuando bajó el cierre de su aibou  
  
Yami junto las piernas de su Hikari para bajar mas fácilmente el pantalón, cual fue su sorpresa al verlas apretadas haciendo imposible que los pantalones dejaran sus piernas  
  
-Yugi... ¿estas nervioso?- Yami le sonrió dulcemente, comprendía a su ángel, era su primera vez...  
  
-no....  
  
-entonces?-  
  
-me... me da vergüenza...- Yugi respondía mordiéndose su labio... la mano traviesa de Yami sobre su cierre no le ayudaba mucho a pensar correctamente, pero se sintió tonto diciendo eso.. ¿por qué sentir pena? Sin confiaba plenamente en la persona frente a él?  
  
Yami sintió como su tensión se disipaba y con cuidado le quito los pantalones. Comenzó a acariciar las pequeñas piernas... desde los talones hasta donde le dejaba el bóxer, partes que jamás fueron tocadas de esa forma por otro ser humano... y estaba agradecido por ello  
  
-eres hermoso...- Yugi gimió de nuevo por las provocadores caricias no pudiendo escuchar lo que decía Yami- eres mio...mio... y de nadie mas...  
  
Las manos exploraron aun mas cuando los bóxer fueron retirados, ahí estaba Yugi, desnudo, nervioso, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, entregado completamente a sus deseos....  
  
El faraón comenzó a acercarse al miembro de su aibou... sintió como ante este acercamiento la respiración de su contraparte aumentaba, el no estaba seguro de que se avecinaba pero su cuerpo al parecer si lo estaba  
  
Comenzó a tocar con sus dedos la parte mas íntima de su Hikari...  
  
-ah... ah..Yami...ahhh!!!!!-Yami comenzó a ser pequeños círculos con su lengua en la punta del miembro de Yugi, sin premuras paso las dos piernas de su Hikari sobre sus hombros.. así tendría un mejor acceso..  
  
-ahhhhhh! YAMI! Por favor....- Yugi movía sus caderas hacia arriba... su amada oscuridad no pasaba al siguiente paso, solo lamía la punta de su miembro y eso lo descolocaba, estaba excitado pero no podía terminar ya que la lengua de su amante presionaba la única salida  
  
Yami paro un momento ante el grito de ansiedad de Yugi... ¿acaso oía desesperación en su voz?...mm... después de todo si iba poder llevar a cabo su plan  
  
-¿te gusta lo que te hago?- Yami metió todo el miembro de Yugi a su boca para después sacarlo y de nuevo acariciar la punta  
  
-ya basta Yami... no puedo...ah....termina.... por favor...-  
  
-claro que voy a terminar mi koibito, pero quiero que me respondas... ¿te gusta lo que te hago?-Yami movía su lengua con mas insistencia, sentía el liquido clamando por salir pero este no lo dejaba  
  
-no... no... no puedo...Yami!!!! ahhhhh... Yami....-las pequeñas manos sujetaron con fuerza el cabello del mas alto, se movía de un lado a otro tratando de salir de la boca de su captor para buscar alivio pero no podía, su Yami lo tenia sujetado por la cintura...  
  
-//ni creas que te voy a dejar ir... aun y repitas muchas veces mi nombre.. solo tienes que responder algo muy sencillo... ¿te gusta lo que te hago?//-  
  
-si...-Yugi se arqueo hacia atrás en un grito mudo, estaba dolorosamente excitado. -no escuche Yugi... ¿te gusta lo que te hago?-  
  
-SI! Me encanta lo que me haces Yami!!! Ahhhhhh..!!!!...Ya...ya..mi....!!!-al oír el grito desesperado Yami termino por masajear con su boca el miembro y para su sorpresa a los pocos segundos se vino, le encanto su sabor... y pensó que en un futuro volvería a poseerlo de esa manera  
  
Yugi respiraba rápidamente... sintió por un momento que las fuerzas lo abandonaban... hasta donde recordaba esa había sido la emoción mas fuerte que había tenido...  
  
Yugi observo el rostro de su amado y mostró una cara enojada, este sonreía de manera traviesa y maliciosa... pero se sonrojo al ver como lo miraba tan lujuriosamente mientras se lamía los labios...  
  
-Ya..ya..mi... tu... ¡¡tu no tenias ningún derecho a hacer eso!!!.. ¿te diste cuenta de lo que dije?- Yami noto que su Hikari no estaba molesto, pero se sentía ofendido por haber gritado esas cosas con tanta urgencia  
  
-aja... y me pareció de los mas excitante... "si! Me encanta lo que me haces Yami!"- dijo el faraón, imitando la voz de su ser amado que lo miraba con ojos enojados pero sonriendo... ahora esto le parecía gracioso  
  
-además... si tengo derecho, porque me estoy cobrando cinco mil años de espera...y mi koibito... la deuda es muyyyyy grande...-  
  
Yugi sonrió azorado y sonrojado ante el comentario tan hentai de su Yami... pero así lo amaba y deseaba que nunca cambiara  
  
-Yugi...-la voz de Yami paso a su tono semifuerte característico cuando estaba serio, Yugi dejo de reír para ponerle atención  
  
-quiero hacerte mío...  
  
-ya soy tuyo Yami...-Yugi sonrió de una manera tierna, Yami no pudo resistir la tentación y lo beso pausadamente, disfrutando de esos labios que se ofrecían libremente...  
  
-lo se Yugi... pero quiero que lo seamos en cuerpo... no solo en alma... pero aunque se hace con amor... la primera vez duele... cuando se es virgen... y... ya se que también lo deseas tanto como yo... pero... prométeme... que si te lastimo demasiado me lo dirás para parar... no quiero lastimarte...  
  
-no te lo puedo prometer Yami... el dolor es pasajero cuando estoy contigo... ¿crees que me importa?.. además... se que no me lastimarías a propósito...  
  
Yami lo abrazo muy suavemente.. tenia miedo de lastimarlo... cuando observo su cuerpo desnudo dedujo rápidamente que su entrada era estrecha... para el seria muy placentero pero para Yugi seria muy doloroso al principio...  
  
Dando una sonrisa seductora se sentó sobre Yugi, pero sin apoyar del todo su peso, y con sus manos comenzó a quitarse su bóxer lentamente... y vio con agrado como Yugi seguía sus movimientos cual serpiente encantada...lo fue bajando poco a poco... solo faltaba unos centímetros para dejar su hombría al descubierto...  
  
-jejeje... Yugi... puedes parpadear...  
  
El pequeño cerro los ojos muy apenado ,estaba tan concentrado en el cuerpo de Yami que se sintió avergonzado al ser notado por este...  
  
-quiero que me quites la ropa Yugi...  
  
-¡¡¡¿¿¿qué???!!! Pe...pero Yami...no!-Yugi oculto su cara totalmente apenada y sonrojada con sus manos...- a.. además... ¡ya casi no tienes ropa! ¡no te rías!  
  
-es que se me hace gracioso.. que te apenes de desnudarme cuando yo ya lo hice....  
  
-¿y crees que no me sentí apenado cuando me quitaste la ropa?  
  
-tal vez... pero lo disfrutaste ¿verdad?- como respuesta Yugi sonrió nervioso mientras bajaba la cabeza  
  
Yami se sorprendió cuando Yugi sonriéndole de una manera amorosa le retiro su bóxer con poca timidez, y con esa misma (y misteriosa) soltura tomo su miembro comenzando a masturbarlo  
  
Yami tenia autocontrol sobre si mismo, pero al sentir esas manos puras y sin experiencia sobre si, se sintió desfallecer...  
  
-ahhhh... Yugi... mas...- Yami se semirecosto sobre Yugi, su cabeza apoyada sobre la cabeza de Yugi y sus brazos a los costados de las mejillas de su Hikari  
  
Yugi incremento el ritmo y dejándose llevar por la pasión beso suavemente los hombros de Yami... tan dulcemente como si fuera una caricia...  
  
-mas.... mas rápido...-y así lo hizo Yugi y cuando Yami sintió estar a punto de terminar sintió como las cálidas manos lo abandonaban  
  
-Yugi!- observo hacia abajo y vio con frustración como su Hikari le sonreía de manera maliciosa.... se la había pagado con la misma moneda...  
  
-esto no.. aahhhhh!... Yugi!-Yami cerro los ojos, su luz había comenzado a mover su propio miembro contra el suyo... nunca había sentido eso... pero era muy placentero.  
  
Tal como lo había hecho Yugi este exploto pero de una manera mas violenta dando pequeños respiros agitados...  
  
-eso... fue grandioso... ¿aprendes rápido neh?  
  
Yugi solo atino a darle una beso en la mejilla y ocultar su rostro en su cuello  
  
Yami también lo abrazo y encontró la manera perfecta de comenzar a penetrarlo...  
  
La espalda de Yugi como el resto de su cuerpo era muy suave y comenzó a acariciarla con una mano mientras la otra con un dedo entraba a su pequeña y virgen entrada  
  
Yugi no grito y se quejo pero apretó los hombros de Yami fuertemente...  
  
El faraón pudo escuchar claramente el sonido de cómo Yugi tomaba aire lentamente... aguantando el dolor...  
  
-si te duele demasiado y quieres continuar... grita o quéjate lo que quieras...no te preocupes no parare a menos que tu me lo pidas... pero no te quedes con el dolor adentro... eso nos bueno en ninguna circunstancia...- como respuesta recibió un asentimiento  
  
-ahh... Yami... se siente bien...-Yami decidió que era el momento de meter el segundo dedo  
  
Solo recibió un quejido molesto... eso era una buena señal, al menos su cuerpo se extendía rápidamente. Después introdujo el tercer dedo y comenzó a mover los tres al mismo tiempo  
  
-ah!..mmm...due.duele...-Yugi se abrazaba con firmeza al cuello de Yami en busca de alivio, el calor de su oscuridad le traía seguridad  
  
-no te preocupes.. pasara rápido...-y así como lo había dicho, a los pocos minutos Yugi gemía placenteramente  
  
Yugi cerro los ojos dejándose llevar... comenzó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo, rozando con sus piernas el miembro del faraón, las atenciones que le daba Yami se sentían tan bien...  
  
Yami gimió ligeramente... sabia que Yugi hacia esos movimientos inconscientemente... pero por Ra! Eran tan sensuales!... no podía creer que vinieran de un ser tan inocente...  
  
Después de haberlo preparado lo suficiente lo acostó boca abajo pero Yugi con rapidez se volteo quedando de frente  
  
-de frente Yami...-  
  
-No Yugi... así te dolerá mas...  
  
-pero... yo quiero verte... quiero verte a los ojos cuando los dos terminemos...  
  
Yami sonrió con ternura.. ¿cómo negarle algo a ese ángel?...  
  
-esta bien... pero si veo que no se puede y te produce mucho dolor será a mi manera ¿de acuerdo?  
  
- si Yami-Yugi acepto la propuesta sonriendo  
  
Las piernas de su aibou las puso alrededor de su cintura, se posesiono en la entrada y mirándolo a los ojos entro lentamente...  
  
Yugi gimió, pero no de dolor... esa presión le había gustado... y se lo hizo saber a Yami con una pequeña sonrisa satisfactoria  
  
Yami sabia que le había agradado pero no se confió, fue introduciendo lentamente su miembro...  
  
Yugi gemía sin control... se estaba preparando para el dolor pero se dio cuenta que no sentía dolor alguno...  
  
Yami viendo esto entro de un embestida  
  
Un pequeño grito se escucho en la habitación, acompañado con una pequeña lágrima de parte del mas pequeño, ante esto el mayor se asusto  
  
-Yugi... lo siento.. debí ser mas cuidadoso.. mejor será parar..  
  
-no Yami... sigue... la presión fue dolorosa... pero también placentera...  
  
-mi koibito... te prometo tener mas cuidado...  
  
Comenzó a embestir suavemente a su aibou.. era tan estrecho y cálido que los dos gemían al mismo ritmo...  
  
-mas fuerte Yami...ahhhh...ahhh...- Yugi movía su cabeza de un lado a otro con todo su cuerpo para sentir mas dentro de si a Yami... apretaba los edredones con fuerza...  
  
Por su parte Yami besaba en los labios y en la cara a su Hikari... jamás había sentido tanto placer en su vida... y le sorprendía que él, siendo un hombre tan apasional se excitara en extremo con el inocente chico...  
  
Yami embestía cada vez mas fuerte haciendo a Yugi gemir , pero el pequeño aunque no se lo dijera le pedía mas... con su cuerpo... y su mirada  
  
Yami se sentó en la cama trayendo consigo a Yugi que lo poso sobre su regazo aun penetrándolo... lo tomo suave pero firmemente por la cintura subiéndolo un poco para después entrar en el por completo...  
  
Yugi se extasió con el movimiento... comenzó a moverse junto con las manos de Yami... cada embestida hacia que sus ojos se nublaran, su miembro se hinchara y quisiera mas de su eterno guardián...  
  
Yami vio a Yugi con los ojos cerrados y separando sus manos lentamente para que el otro no se diera cuenta se recostó en la cama... ver y sentir moverse a Yugi sobre si de esa manera jamás lo iba a olvidar... tolo lo hacia con placer y amor... pero gimió cuando Yugi comenzó a moverse mas rápido... al parecer pronto iba a terminar y con esos movimiento él mismo también lo haría  
  
Recostándose sobre sus codos tomo el miembro de Yugi comenzando a succionarlo  
  
El pequeño se sentía en las nubes... moviéndose para sentir la deliciosa presión y la cálida humedad. Abrió los ojos un momento y como si el otro lo hubiera visto también los abrió  
  
Ambos se miraron... y al mismo tiempo dieron su semilla como prueba de su amor... Yugi se recostó lentamente sobre Yami... aun moviéndose un poco encima de él...Yami hizo lo propio y lo abrazo tiernamente...  
  
-Ai shiteru.  
  
-Ai shiteru.Yugi?.  
  
-si?  
  
-eres un goloso cuando se refiere al sexo.  
  
-Yami!!! Baka!-Yugi volvió a su rojo característico y Yami lo beso aunque este después del comentario puso un poco de resistencia....  
  
Ambos estaban cansados y comenzaron a dormir... ya habían tenido muchas pruebas difíciles... pero ahora venia la que tenia mas merito... hacer sus sueños realidad... y eso solo se podía hacer junto a la persona mas amada y ya que la tenían en cuerpo y alma... nada seria imposible...  
  
FIN  
  
Ahhhhhhhhhhh lo acabe!!!!!!!!! No lo puedo creer!!!!! O_o.. pellízquenme y díganme que no es un sueño... wow! Al fin! Soy libre! Ejemp! No se crean... me da tristeza.. U_U... pero no se preocupen ¡¡que estoy en el proceso (en la mente claro) de un nuevo finc... alegría para unos, fastidio para otros... en fin, reviews plis!!!! Ah! sin ustedes jamás hubiera llegado hasta aquí.. a todos se los agradezco mucho... muchos incluso después de tiempo me pedían que lo continuara... eso alienta a una fan! Le dio mi especial agradecimiento a Yugimoto2, porque ayudo muchísimo a empezar este finc... ya que no me salían las ideas... y ella con sus consejos, opiniones acerca de la modificación de parte del finc y todo me dieron la musa de la inspiración.. y no hagan mucho caso porque estoy inspirada (en pocas, extremadamente cursi y con mucha azúcar en la sangre ^_^u) hasta la próxima!! No se libraran de mi tan fácilmente eh? Jejejeje galletitas de animalitos con Choco Milk! Chump! Chump!  
  
Reviews!  
  
Adieu...  
  
Atte. Amazona Verde 


End file.
